Love Forbidden
by BratPrincess-187
Summary: UPDATED DH Forget magic. This is Harry Potter in a new high school where he meets the very popular Draco Malfoy. Harry wants to get to know him but famliy and school get in the way. Will they ever be together? Read and find out. Please review. SLASH
1. Like a Freshman

A/n- Hey everyone its me BratPrincess and this my first ever Harry/Draco slash. I hope you all like it and please review; they always make me update faster. If any of you have any suggestions then leave it in the review. And really, really hope you enjoy this story!

THIS IS A SLASH STORY. MEANING MALE/MALE SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT YOU HAVE BEEN WARN SO NO FLAMES!!

Like Freshmen...

Harry Potter, a junior in St. Charnel. It was the fourth day of school and it sucked that it was his first time in this school. He felt like a freshman on the first day of school and he realized as he walked down a full hallway that he kind of was. He looked down at his schedule for the millionth time that morning and saw the same number that he couldn't find. Room 430 Chemistry class.

He was so caught up on looking down that he didn't see where he was going and bumped into a solid someone or something. They collided with each other and Harry dropped his notebook. The raven-haired boy looked up and met gray eyes.

"I'm sorry, didn't see where I was going." He told the blonde boy. Before the other boy could get a word out the girl next to him said something.

"You should watch where you're going moron." She had a shrilly voice, he gave her a look and noticed that she was wearing a cheerleading outfit, which meant that she was popular.

'Just my luck.' He thought. "I said I was sorry." He told her with narrow eyes.

"You could have hurt him." She was causing a scene, something he didn't need.

"Pansy shut it, he said he was sorry and he didn't even hurt me." The blonde finally spoke. She looked insulted and left with her nose held up high but not before bumping into Harry's shoulder.

Shaking his head he bent down to get his notebook, when he stood the blonde was still there. There was something in his eye that made him uncomfortable.

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. Sorry about her, it's that time of the month." Draco told him and he stuck out his hand. Slowly Harry took it.

"Harry Potter."

"First day? What room you looking for?"

"430."

"Oh I have that class too. Come on I'll take you there." The two of them walked in silence to the classroom and they made it on time. Draco sat down by a group of people. Two big heavy boys who were wearing football jerseys and another boy who had black hair and blue eyes and a few girls. Harry made his way to the teacher. Mr. Snape was hooked nose, shoulder black hair and all his clothes were black, enchanting his sallow skin.

"Mr. Potter, I presume." He didn't sound nice. Harry nodded and got handed a thick red book. "In my class you will be on time and if you choose not to do homework on time you will be here for 2 hours after school making it up, got it."

"Yes sir." He took a seat in the back of the classroom and took out a pen and notebook and started to take notes.

Finally 7 hours and 7 classes later he was walking to a courtyard to eat lunch. Well actually others were enjoying their lunch and talking with friends. He was walking to a grassy area with a tree to give him shade. With his back against the tree he pulled out a notebook from his backpack and an artist pencil and started to finish a drawing he started on the plane when they were moving here.

It was a drawing of his father. He wasn't dead or anything but he had left them a year earlier for another women. Harry had the choice to live with either Lilly or James but Harry just couldn't leave his mother as well. So the two them lived in New Orleans for one more year and then decided to move back to their native home, England.

Harry would visit his father on long weekends and every other holiday. His older bother was sad to hear that his mother and brother were so far away and promised to visit as often as possible. He went to college in New York. Harry remembered the big fights his father and Louis had but in the end he got his way and it turned out ok.

James Potter is of 37 years old, had black hair and brown eyes; he was a very likable person and married his high school sweetheart right out of school at the age of 17. He had two best friends that he went to boarding school with. Sirius Black his Godfather and Remus Lupin who he saw as an uncle. It broke his heart when they had to move and leave the people he cared about but he would follow his mother to the end of the world if she asked him too.

Lilly Potter now Evans is 36 of age had red hair that cascaded down her back and green sparkling eyes. She was a very beautiful woman that stood at a mere height of 5'6. Everyone was shocked and sad when they heard that after 19 years of marriage they were getting divorced and not on so friendly terms. Harry still remembered the nights when he would hear his parents fighting and yelling at each other. Everyone thought they would make it but in the end they fell out of love and his father found someone new.

Harry was so lost in his drawing and thoughts that he jumped when a hand landed on his shoulder. He looked up and saw that it was the blonde from this morning, Draco Malfoy.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you, but lunch is over and you didn't seem to notice that the bell had rung." He told him and Harry packed his black book and stood.

"Thanks." He told Draco and turned to leave, he had his last class of the day Italian with Mr. Binns.

"Where are you heading?" Harry hadn't realized that the gray-eyed blonde was following him.

"Er.. Italian ."

"Oh I have gym so I'll see you around."

"Yeah." Harry nodded and Draco headed down the stairs, almost immediately joined by a group of friends. Harry went up three flights of stairs and found the classroom but was late. It didn't matter as the teacher Mr. Binns barely had any control over the class and after he took his book and sat in the back of the classroom, he took out his notebook and finished his sketch, waiting for the day to finish.

* * *

An hour and a half later he reached the flat and dropped his bag in his room and went in to the kitchen to get something to eat regretting that he didn't eat something at lunch. As he stepped into the kitchen he noticed the blinking light on the answering machine. He pressed the button and listened to the messages while rummaging in the cabinets for food.

"Hey Harry; hope your first day went well. I just wanted to tell you that I'm gonna be late again today, I have so much work. Hope you don't mind but make something to eat for you and don't wait up. Love you honey." Lilly's voice came through.

Harry found bread, ham, turkey, cheese and mayo; he spread them on the counter and began to make a sandwich. There was another message.

"Hey Har, how you doing? Really don't know what time it is over there but hope I'm not bothering you. Hope everything is going well and don't hesitate to call if you ever need anything. Wish to see you soon, Sirius and Remus miss you lots. Love you bye." It was his father who left that one.

The machine gave another beep and there were no more messages. He finished making his sandwich and went into the sitting room and turned on the telly to see if there was anything worth watching. It ended up MTV. The phone rang as he was watching _Unplugged Staind_.

"Hello?"

"Hey Harry are you busy?" It was his boss. After they had settled into the flat he had gotten a job at a semi-fancy restaurant.

"Nope just watching TV."

"It be great if you can come in for a shift, one of the guys just quit and we need someone to take his place."

"I'll be there in an hour."

"Thanks Kid." He hung up and called his mother at work.

"Hey mum I have to go into work all right."

"When will you be home?" She asked.

"I don't know, but I'll call you."

"Well if it's too late I'll pick you up. I should be finished around here by at least 9:30pm."

"Okay love you."

They hung up and Harry went to dress in the uniform they gave him. Black slacks and a button down white shirt, he refused to wear the tie but they didn't mind as ling as he tucked in his shirt. After locking up he walked to the train station.

* * *

School went by in a daze for him as he got to be familiar with the school and figured out how to open his locker which gave him nothing but trouble. He also made a few friends; Dean Thomas from art class, Seamus and Neville he had in English, Neville was also in his Chemistry class. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger he had in gym and the three of them had become the best of friends.

Hermione was also in his history, chemistry and lunch, which he rarely saw her in because she was forever going to the library. Ron was also in his Pre-cal, Italian and sociology classes. He rarely spoke to anyone in his music class as he barely knew anyone there but the teacher often told him in private that he had one of the best voices in the whole school. His classes were easy but it seemed that Pansy Parkinson had a personal rancor against him, Harry mostly ignored her. He also didn't speak with the Draco at all for the rest of the week. And he knew it was because they weren't part of the same cliques. Draco was one of the most popular guys not only in 11th grade but also in the whole school. He was good-looking and had money, why would he want to talk with him and he really didn't care either way.

"Hey Blaise, what do you know about this Potter person?" Draco asked his friend at lunch as he cast another looked at the raven- haired boy under the tree talking with Hermione.

If you needed to know something about someone in school you could either go to Blaise Zambian or one of the varsity cheerleaders, but Blaise's word was better then one of the gossipers.

"Potter? Not much except that he lives with his mother, new in town and the popular people don't like him much. Too artisty for their taste and because of Pansy."

"Artisty?" Turned his gaze to Blaise.

"Draws, paints and plays guitar." The taller boy informed him.

"He any good at any of them?"

"Quite good actually, I've only seen his art work, its good but a bit depressing. Never heard him play before."

"Oh, anything else?"

"Yeah, he works at Martini's night shift." Draco always wondered how he knew so many things, but never bothered to ask. Why ruin the mystery.

"Thanks for the information." Blaise nodded and turned back to his lunch.

* * *

Harry was sitting at the bar, a Pepsi in front of him. It was his break and then it was back to maître d'ing the tables, on Saturday it was always busy but they gave good tips and it made the pain he got in his feet worth while.

"Hey Harry." The green eyed boy turned around to see Draco standing there, smiling at him.

Earlier in the week he had found out the Malfoys were one of the richest families in all of England and owned many businesses all over the country including the States. That's why he didn't mention it to his mum that he knew a Malfoy it would probably remind her of James.

"How did you know I worked here?" Was the first thing that came out of his mouth, he blushed slightly. "I mean Hello."

Draco still smiling sat down next to him." I heard from a friend. I just wanted to come by and give you a present." He said as if he handed out random gifts to people all the time.

"A present?" He echoed as if he hadn't heard correctly but Draco nodded and handed him a small box. Harry looked at it and then gave it back to Draco. The blonde frowned.

"I don't take gifts from strangers." He told him. The blonde was about to say something when a tall redhead came up to him.

"Yo Harry your break is up and I need you to take a few tables at a time." Charlie told him. It came to him as a surprise when he found out that he worked for one of his friend's bother. Charlie Weasley owned the place with his father.

"Sure." He turned to Draco." Sorry have to go." He got up, threw the can away and went to one of the tables.

"Then lets get to know each other. Next Saturday dinner." Draco had followed him and spoke after he took the couple's order. Harry looked at him like he was crazy.

"No, go away." He went to another table. "Hi I'll be your waiter for today what can I get you?" The family gave him their order and he went up to give it to the kitchen.

"Come on Harry it's one date." The blonde pressed as Harry got drinks for the customers. Harry just gave him a look and handed him two sodas. Draco looked down at the drinks never having to ever serve anyone or for that matter be turned down.

When a Malfoy asked you out, you could never turn them down. It was unthinkably, how could you refuse the gorgeous blonde haired, gray-eyed boy. He followed Harry out of the kitchen still holding the sodas in his hands.

"Why are you being so difficult about this?" Harry said nothing as he took the drinks from him and placed them down in front of the people at one of the tables he was serving.

"Your food will be here momentarily." Harry went back into the kitchen, Draco at his heels.

"A date or at least take the gift I bought you." Still not giving up. And Harry had to hand it to him the boy was determined.

Harry bit his bottom lip. "A date as in _one_ and then that's it." He said indecisively/

"Yes."

"Fine, now go before you get me in trouble." Harry told him reluctantly. Draco beamed at him and took his right hand giving it a kiss, then left, leaving a confused Harry behind.

* * *

A/n- So how did you like it? Or did you hate it? I hope not anyways please review. Its that button on the left side of you screen. You will see James, Sirius and all the crew and of course more of Draco and Harry very soon.

Next chapter is **The Date**.

Much Love

BratPrincess187

**Revised**


	2. The Date

A/n- Oh my God!! I really didn't except so many reviews on the first chapter, not that I'm not happy about that. Now I really do hope you people like this chapter it was hard but I hope its okay.

Question: Do you want Tom Riddle in this story, cause I do have a really good plot line with him in it?

Thank yous

Riane- Thanks so much! And I won't get discouraged when I have people like you encouraging me to keep going. And aren't high schools fun to work with!

PeachDance 82- Cute S/N! I'm glad you find my fic cute! Enjoy!

axisangel- Yes this is a gay story. Harry and Draco slash!

MinorThreat80- I'm so happy you took time to update my story! And don't worry Harry doesn't have long girlish hair, I don't like that either. I understood your review don't worry.

Bthatcher2002- Thanks so much! Hope you like this chapter too!

Katie- Updated! And thanks so much for saying that about my fic!

Wicchick- Sorry didn't mean to confuse you! But thanks for liking it.

wiccan-willow- Thanks! And I'm so proud that you put me on your fav list!

Layce74- Thanks hope you like this one too.

The RedDragons Orders- Love your story by the way and hope you update soon. Thanks for reviewing mine.

Tamyshka- Don't worry they won't fall in love for awhile but they have a crush on each other.

Cat15- Your wish is my command! Enjoy!

LizhowHP- Aw that's so sweet of you to say . Hope you enjoy it till the end.

Sapphire-wolf- Don't worry about James and Lilly I already everything planned out for them.

Zarah4- Thanks!!

someonegurl- Thanks load, hope you keep reading!

Bandit-love-wolf- I'll make sure to do that! And your review rocks! Thanks!

Chang- Wurrei- Yeah it's Zabini but I didn't know how to spell it at the time and I was too lazy to get up and get the book. But thanks and keeping reading please!!

Finally that's over with and now on to the story....don't forget too review at the end!!

The Date...

The rest of the weekend Harry was distracted from his work and homework, he kept thinking of the incident that happen on Saturday at his job. Why would Draco Malfoy like to take him to dinner or even spend his money on him? This questions kept going around in his head but still couldn't find the answers to them.

It was Monday and his mother had come home early tonight and they were now sitting at the kitchen table eating a late dinner. Harry was quite and it didn't go unnoticed by Lilly.

"Harry dear is there something bothering you?" She startled him out of his thoughts.

"No just thinking." He took a bite of the roast on his plate avoiding her concern stare.

"You seem to be doing that an awful lot this weekend. Did something happen at school or at work that you're not telling me?" She asked him.

Harry questioned if he should lie to her. He didn't want to but he didn't think his mum would like for him to go out on Saturday with a Malfoy or anyone for that matter.

"Nothings happened but I've meaning to ask you, a friend of mine from school wants to have dinner this weekend and I was wondering if I could go, please?" He gave her a charming smile. It wasn't a lie but not the complete truth either. She looked at him for awhile.

"Who and what time?"

"Just guy from school and around 7:oopm." She slowly nodded. Harry beamed at her and wondered why was he so happy to be able to go on a date with Draco.

"All right I guess I can't keep you locked up forever right." Lily said grinning slightly.

"Right." They continued dinner and happily talked together.

* * *

But as the week went on he wanted nothing more than to Saturday not to come so he wouldn't have to go on this date. The raven-haired boy never been on a date and wasn't to enthusiastic on going on one since the incident of last year... but he wouldn't think of that. Instead he told himself to stop being so scared that nothing would happen. In the hallways or in class he would sometimes notice the stares that Draco would give him when no one was looking and he would blush and quickly look away. It didn't help that they had lockers close to each other and 3 classes together.

It was Thursday and he was gonna spend lunch in the music room to play, when a hand grabbed his arm and turned him around. He looked up to the blonde's gray eyes.

"Not going to lunch today?" He asked him nicely.

"No, not that hungry and thought why not go to the music room." He hoped he wasn't blushing which he seemed to be doing a lot this entire week.

"You know I don't think I've ever seen you eat lunch before." Draco told him as they walked to the music room.

"Why are you watching me?" Harry countered keeping his eyes forward.

"Because you're interesting to watch." Harry looked at him but didn't say anything as they entered the room.

"You don't have to stay." He told him.

"I want too, I heard you could play the guitar well."

"You seem to be hearing a lot about me." Gray eyes didn't say anything but watched Harry pick up the guitar and sit down. Harry looked at him and bit his bottom lip as if wondering something.

"Draco about the date-" He started off softly but Draco interrupted.

"You can't cancel on me, you promised me one date or take the gift I bought you." Draco said stubbornly.

Harry sighed and struck a cord and began to play a song, it seemed like he had forgotten that Draco was there and kept on playing. It started off kind of slow but then picked up (A/n- Think of the medley to Staind's _'It's been awhile'_) . A few minutes later he finished the song.

"You're very good you know that right."

"So I've heard." Harry told him softly and Draco walked towards him.

"When did you start playing?"

"Umm... about 5 years ago but last year was the most important year when I needed to get away."

"Away from what?" Draco asked as he stopped in front of Harry.

"Everything." He looked up at Draco who was standing in front of him. He knelt down in front of Harry, so now he was looking up at the gleaming green eyes that were currently a shade darker.

"What happen last year?" He asked curiously.

"Nothing." He said it to quickly.

There was a silence and Harry looked at Draco and found the blonde staring right back at him. There were no words spoken as Draco lifted his face to Harry's and captured his lips in a soft kiss. His lips were soft as he moved over Harry's but when he tried to deepen the kiss by exploring the green eyed boy's mouth, Harry pulled away.

"I'm sorry." He said a bit breathless.

"Don't be." Draco held his face with one of his hand and gave him a quick chaste kiss on the lips before leaving.

* * *

(Friday - School just ended)

Harry just put the last book he needed for his weekend homework, which were chemistry, history and math in his bag. He also got a small overnight bag that contained his work clothes out of his locker.

"Hey, do you need a ride home?" Draco came up behind him.

"No thanks, I have to change and then catch the train to work. Putting in extra hours." He told Draco as he closed the locker door.

"Then I'll drive you; I have nothing to do anyways." The two of them made their way into the boy's lavatory.

"All right can you hold my bag while I change?" Draco nodded and took the bag; Harry walked into a stall and locked the door. Draco heard the unmistakable sound of a zipper opening and wished he could be helping the raven hair boy undress.

"So how did you end up in England?" Draco asked as he saw the jeans Harry wore thrown on the door.

"Umm my mum wanted to come back to her homeland." The shirt came off as well and placed on top of the jeans.

"You weren't born here? But you have the accent."

"I was born here but I was 1 when we moved to New Orleans and since I've always been surrounded by family who do have the accent I picked it up as well ." Harry stepped out buttoning his shirt and looking at the mirror to make sure everything was in place. Draco gazed at him and their eyes met in the mirror.

"Thanks." Harry took the bag and stuffed his school clothing in the bag and they both walked out of the lavatory. A few minutes later they were in the parking lot and Draco pulled out his keys. The car was a black Lincoln SUV.

"Nice car." Harry told him as he put his stuff in the back seat. Draco shrugged and turned on the car.

"Dad likes Lincolns so I guess it passed on to me." 20 minutes later they were on the highway and near Martini's. They talked about school and the people they knew.

"I use to be friends with Weasley." Draco said as Harry finished telling him that they were good friends.

"Which one?" Harry joked, as there were a lot of red haired Weasley's in the school.

"Ron, most of the 11th grade went to the same elementary school and knew each other with the exception of few like you. But we were good friends then."

"What happen?"

"High school and the cliques. I'm one of the popular people and he isn't, so I guess you can say we drifted apart."

"You shouldn't let that get in the way. One day you might find it too late and regret it." Harry told him wisely.

"True maybe one day I'll take your advice." They pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant and Harry got his bag from the back seat.

"Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow."

"7:00pm your place."

"Right bye." Harry slung the bag over his right shoulder and walked into the restaurant. Draco left once he couldn't see him.

* * *

(Saturday 6:50pm)

Harry looked at himself once more in the mirror to make sure that he looked all right. Tonight he was wearing Guess well fitted jeans and a black, also, well fitted button- down shirt that showed off his physique. Instead of the old, dirty Adidas his mother kept insisting that he throw out he wore nice black Banana Republic shoes. His hair wasn't really styled he just put some moose in it and let it loose around his face. He look quite attractive.

He sighed and was about to sit down when he heard the doorbell ring. He made sure he had his key and some money incase anything happen. Then went to the door and opened it. Draco was also wearing jeans, but they were two shades darker then Harry's, and a button down light, gray shirt that wasn't tuck in.

Harry saw that Draco was checking him out and when looked at his face he gave him an enthralling smile.

"Ready." Harry nodded. "Then let's go." He held out his hand, with a moment of hesitation he took it and was led out of the building and into Draco's Lincoln.

"So where are we going?" Harry asked trying to get the apprehension out of his stomach.

"Well there's this new restaurant in London and I thought it'd be perfect."

"What type of food do they serve?"

"Italian food."

"Sounds good."

When they got to the place they already had a table reserved for them and were led straight to a small table for two. The place was filled with small tables and seemed to be a place for couples to go to. Their waiter came and handed them their menus. They ordered and after awhile their drinks came.

"Why did your family move to New Orleans?" Draco questioned.

"Well my father was offered a job he couldn't refuse and my mum didn't have a problem with it and they moved."

"What's your father do?"

"He's a record manager, it's kind of cool, get to know famous singers and go to parties and stuff like that."

"Really? Is that why you decided to play the guitar?"

"Part of the reason but yea mostly. It was my birthday and this upcoming singer gave it to me as a present." Harry smiled and took a sip of his chocolate smoothie.

"And why was it so important for you last year to play?" He still remembered what Harry told him yesterday and was still very curious.

Harry sighed softly and set his glass down. "You're not gonna let it go are you?"

"I would really like to know, please. We did get together today to get to know each other."

Harry opened his mouth to speak but the waiter came with their food and set it down for them. He took a bite before talking.

"Okay last year this guy was stalking me. It started with phone calls and at first I didn't tell anyone. You've ever heard the saying 'If you ignore it, it'll go away' well that's what I hoped for but it only got worse. He started to leave presents in my locker, at home. He actually got into my room and would show up at the same places I was. Then one day I was in the mall and he kidnap me. It took the police about a week to find me. Last I've heard he's still in a mental ward." Harry told him emotionlessly, not meeting his eyes.

Draco was speechless. He couldn't even begin to fathom how he would feel if this ever happen to him, but he also felt mad that someone would even try to hurt Harry, the boy he was beginning to like more and more. He reached over taking Harry's hand into his and gave a squeeze. He smiled when Harry griped back.

Harry smiled at him. "But let's not spoil the evening with my sob story. Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Two sisters, younger sisters." He told him with a mock grimace. "Love them to death but a pain in my side."

"How old are they?"

"Two and six, Milla the six year old just started school and she's so happy but Malia, the two year old now cries a lot in the morning because her sister is not there to play with anymore."

"How cute, do they also have blonde hair and gray eyes?"

"No, Milla has blue eyes like my mother. How about you any siblings?"

And they talked a bit about their families and enjoyed the food, which was excellent. The waitress came back to clear the plates and asked if they would like dessert. They both nodded and Draco ordered sizzling apple pie with vanilla ice cream, Harry chocolate fudge cake.

"You seem to like chocolate a lot." Draco smiled as Harry took a forkful of triple chocolate cake with fudge in-between the layers.

The green- eyed boy smiled and nodded. "It's an addiction." He reached to grab his glass and instead got frosting on his fingers, before he could get his napkin Draco seized his wrist and brought the fingers to his mouth and licked the chocolate off, slowly. Harry watched spellbound.

"It is addictive." He told him once he let go. For his part Harry couldn't say anything until he found his voice again.

It was only 8:14pm when they left the restaurant and they drove around a bit just enjoying each other's company. A stop light Draco turned to Harry getting an idea.

"Do you want to go dancing?"

"I don't like to dance." Harry told him shyly blushing at the thought.

"Come on I know this great club and they play good music."

"All right but I don't dance."

"We'll see." Draco took them to the club, which already had a line that stretched a mile long. But once they parked and got out he took him to the back door and knocked.

"Hey Draco." It was a very big guy who opened the door but greeted the blonde as if he knew him and let them through. Even from where they were walking through Harry could hear the music. They were playing Britney Spears _'I'm A Slave for you_'.

"You're going to make me dance aren't you?" Harry asked into Draco's ear as the music grew louder, the huge smile the blonde gave him was a big enough 'yes', then words. Once they got into the actual club and dragged to the dance floor when Christina Aguilera's 'Dirrty' came on. Blushing terribly he let himself be led.

Once there Draco went behind and wrapped his arms around his waist, holding his hands and he swayed his way with the music and Harry followed, hoping he wasn't making a fool out himself. After awhile they both relaxed and danced.

The ride back to Harry's place was very enjoyable, they had the radio on loud and were sing along laughing and talked (when they weren't singing). It was late when they pulled into Harry's parking place. Draco turned down the radio and turned to Harry.

"Thank you for tonight." Harry smiled at him having had a really great time with Draco.

"I should be thanking you; I had a wonderful time. And I got you to dance." He added with a smirk and Harry nodded.

They were silent and then Draco leaned in and gave him a innocent kiss on the lips and pulled away. Their faces were still close and Harry looked at Draco before they kissed again. This time he didn't pull but let Draco deepen the kiss and let his tongue massage his own tongue. When air became essential they pulled away and they were both panting slightly. Harry opened his door and stepped out of the car.

"Well bye Draco." He said softly and closed the door.

* * *

When he opened the door he excepted a quiet, dark room not his mother jumping up from the sofa as he closed the door.

"Where have been! Do you know how late it is?!" His mum yelled at him. It was 1:00am.

"He decided to take me dancing and we lost track of time. I'm sorry." He told her. Even though his mum was inches shorter than he was, she could still be pretty intimidating and right now she looked _intimidating_.

"Who is this person anyway!? And why didn't you at least call, I was so worried thinking something had happen to you!" Harry looked up at his mum and for the first time he noticed the tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry mum." He hugged her and she literally fell into his arms, he took her to the sofa and still in the embrace they sat down and he rocked her back and forth.

"I'm fine mum nothing happen." He kept repeating to her softly. "Come on let's go to bed and then tomorrow I'll tell you all about my date ok?" She nodded and he lead her to her room and tucked his mum in.

"Goodnight mum." He clicked the lights off.

**

* * *

**

Question : Who was Harry's stalker?? Who ever guesses right then I'll post two chapters!

A/n- What do you guys think? Love or Hate? I tried my best to make this date good but its hard. And I don't want instant love, I want them to get to know each other and have a good time before they get serious. Please review 'cause it really does make me write faster.

Next chapter Lilly and Harry talk. Harry and Draco might go to the mall together or another date you'll just have too see.

**Revised**


	3. Tom

A/n- Okay let me pause for a moment, breathe and say DAMN!! Thank you so much for all the reviews, they mean so much to me!! You can ask my best friend on how I drive her crazy with how giddy I get when I tell her about my reviews!! To all of you thank you! thank you! THANK YOU!!!

I know this chapter is short but I wanted to have the cliff-hanger and don't worry I'm already working on the next chapter so except it very, very soon! And most of you guessed right Tom Riddle was the stalker. Once a villain, always a villain! But I promise there's a twist at the end of the story, that I hope will leave all your mouths hanging open!

Please review and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks once again to all of you who reviewed!

This chapter is dedicated to my Best Friend Carla!! What's up girl!! Thanks for giving me the idea.

* * *

The next morning Harry woke up earlier than his mother and went into the kitchen to make coffee. When Lily came out of her bedroom, pulling on a bathrobe she found her son sitting at the table with two cups of coffee.

"I should have called last night. I'm sorry I didn't." Harry told her softly as she sat down.

"Yes you should have, but I overreacted. It's that I just kept thinking of what happen the last time you didn't come home." Her son reached over and grabbed her hand.

"Tom Riddle is in jail and won't be out for a very long time."

"Who did you go out with yesterday?"

"Draco Malfoy, he took me to dinner than we went dancing. That's why I lost track of time."

"A Malfoy, you went out with a Malfoy?"

"Yes mum." He knew what was coming.

"Now you know I don't like the idea of you going out with someone of his type." She told him sternly.

"Dad was of that type." Harry reminded her knowing that he was stepping on thin ice.

"That has nothing to do with it! You know what he's after and once he gets what he wants he's going to leave you with nothing but a broken heart!"

"Mum it was just one date, nothing more than that. Look it's a nice Sunday why don't we go out to breakfast." He tried to change the subject and after a hard look from Lily, her face softened and she nodded.

"Go take a shower." Harry kissed her and left to the shower.

* * *

Just as they were about to leave the phone rang. Harry hoped it wasn't his boss asking him to come in early today.

"I'll get it you start the car." Harry told her as he reached for the phone.

"Hello?" Lily got the keys and left through the front door.

"Hey kiddo how you doin?" It was Sirius.

"I'm hardly a kid anymore Sir."

"Sure you're an adult now right."

"Ha, Ha very funny. So what's up, how's Remmy doing?"

"He's fine and I called to tell you that I have a surprise for you." He sounded very excited; Harry could just picture his godfather bouncing on his toes.

"The anticipation is killing me."

"Well if you're going to be sarcastic I won't tell you."

"Aw come on, please!" Harry begged.

"All right you twisted my leg. I'm coming this week to visit."

"Really? That's great! When are you arriving?" Harry nearly jumped for joy, noticing how much he missed his family.

"I should be there on Tuesday around 9:00am so you can't go to school because you'll just have to pick me up."

"I'm cool with that! But I have to go, mum's waiting in the car for me. Tell everyone that I love them and miss them lots."

"We do too kiddo, tell your mum to get ready for me, Bye." Harry laughed, hung up the phone and ran outside.

* * *

"Who was that?" Lily questioned as Harry got in the car.

"Sirius, he's coming next Tuesday."

"That's nice, but you know that'll mean that he's going to spend an insane amount of money on you." She smiled fondly remembering how much Sirius spoiled Harry.

"Yea, but what can we do? God help anyone who tries to tell him what to do." They both had a good laugh as she made a right.

* * *

"Hey Harry." A voice said in his ear, the breath tickling him. He turned around and came face to face with Draco.

"Hi, do you want a table or heading for the bar?" He was at work and had an hour before he was out.

"Actually came to pick you up."

"Very sweet of you but I still have about another hour here, but thanks." He gave Draco a great smile.

On Monday it was at first awkward for Harry, he really didn't know how to act around Draco. But it seemed that the blonde sensed it and eased him out of his shyness. And they talked ( and did a little more than talking) when ever they could, which was pretty often as they saw each other a lot during the day, he got to know Draco more and more and liked what he saw.

"Then I'll wait."

"You don't have too; I'm going to the mall after work." Harry told him as he took two plates of food from one of the cooks, they didn't seem to mind that Draco followed him back there.

"Then I'll drive you." Draco told him following Harry.

"Draco you're not my personal chauffeur, you don't have to always drive me." Harry turned around to face him with an exasperated expression platter still in one hand.

"Yes I know but I want too, come on Harry don't make this into a big deal." He knew the raven-haired teen didn't like to be babied but he couldn't help it.

Harry sighed. "Fine, go sit at the bar. I'll get you something to drink and maybe I can get off early." Draco smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Harry just shook his head and went back to work.

* * *

"So are you free this weekend?"

"Actually no. My godfather is flying in tomorrow and I'm pretty much spending the time with him. But I would love for you to meet him." The raven-haired boy told him as they made a left on Chester Street.

"I'll think about it." Draco didn't know if he was ready to meet any of Harry's family, not since his mum didn't really like him.

"Sure, tell me ahead of time though so I can set-up a dinner date or something."

They reached the mall and after hitting a few men clothes stores where Draco bought a few outfits and Harry bought a new pair shoes, they headed to the record store. While Draco was into more to the rap and hip-pop; Harry liked the rock and bought a few cd's including Evanescence, White Stripes and Three Days Grace a band Draco never heard of but kind of liked after hearing a bit at one of the listening stations. The two of them joked a lot of who had the better taste in music.

At the moment they were at the New Releases, and Harry looked up and straight into the eyes of a blued-eyed man, who winked at him before disappearing into the crowd. He dropped the cd he was holding and went pale.

Draco turned to him and saw Harry shaking and breathing heavily. "Harry what's wrong?" Harry didn't answer, but seemed to be saying something under his breath that he couldn't catch. Getting concerned he grabbed Harry's face gently and stepped directly in front of the slightly smaller boy.

"Harry please talk to me, what's wrong?" He said softly as not to scare the boy anymore then he already was.

"I just saw Tom." He breathed out.

"Who?"

"My stalker." Harry whispered.

* * *

A/n- I know it's short but I've been busy and I promise to have another chapter out by tonight or at the latest by tomorrow.. PROMISE!! Now I hope you all liked this one, it's harder to write a romance and keep it interesting. But anyways till next time. Oh and please remember to review 'cause they really do make me write faster.

Much Love

BratPrincess187


	4. Harry's Godfather

A/n- I'm back just like I told you I would be and thank you people really it's amazing how you all are responding to a story that I didn't think would even be looked at. I hope you like this one a lot. I had a bit of fun with it but tell me in your reviews what you think!

This chapter is also dedicated to Carla because she gave me another idea and don't worry girl I'll buy you Kool-Aid _and _Apple Juice! Lol luv ya! And also to Cat15 who has been reviewing all my chapters and wrote me a nice email today thanks girl.

Thank yous:

Cat15- Hey thanks again and I hope this one is long enough for you! Enjoy!

Ashes7- You didn't sound stupid and thank you so much!

NayNymic- Don't worry no rape in this fiction. And this won't be like 'Some kind of feeling', I know it's in a high school but I promise it's totally different.

someonesgurl- Thank you so much , enjoy!

PeachDancer82- I will!

Caz Malfoy- Nice name and never be fooled by looks.

LizhowHP- Lol! You are to funny, and here's your other chapter so don't say anything but 'Yes!'

Rachel () - I promise all of you this won't be like 'Some kind of Felling' I know at the start it kind reads likes hers but trust me it won't be. But you'll just have to read and find out.

wicchick- Well then why don't you start updating and see I didn't leave you hanging to long. Enjoy!

Blackunicorn- Thank you for liking stories like this. And keep on reading and reviewing!

trix86 ()- Thank you!

Zarah4- Updated!

Riane- don't worry I won't have Harry raped and Tom will be explained.

People I'm telling you now, this story is not going to be like 'Some Kind Like Feeling' I m reading it and I love it and I did get the idea about no magic and a normal high school from reading it...BUT THIS IS GOING TO BE DIFFERENT I PROMISE! 

* * *

Harry's godfather...

"Harry you told me your stalker was in jail." Draco tried to calm Harry down but it seemed the raven-haired boy had gone into a sort of shock. Picking up his and Harry's bags he left the record store with a hand around Harry's waist.

Draco guided Harry around all the people in the shopping mall looking around for someone he didn't even know and finally made it out to the parking lot where he spotted his car easily enough. The blonde placed Harry in the passenger seat who seemed more calm now but still refused to talk and placed their bags in the back seat. After starting the car and leaving the mall he cruised around for awhile until he pulled into a small parking lot of a café.

"Stay here, I'll be right back." Draco told Harry, who nodded and turned to stare at traffic across the street.

When Draco came back he had two Starbucks cups; he handed one to Harry. "Are you more cool now?" He took a sip out of his coffee watching Harry the whole time.

"I'm not crazy I know I saw him." Harry faced him holding his coffee in both hands.

"I never said you were but you told me on our date that he was in a mental ward surrounded by people watching him 24/7. Are you sure that maybe you saw someone that looked like him."

Harry took a deep breath trying to get the image out of his head. "He was looking right at me and _winked_, no I know who I saw." Draco ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "Draco take me home, please." Draco just nodded and started the car.

They arrived to Harry's flat in silence just like the car ride had been, they both got out of the car and Harry got his bags out of the back seat while Draco went to open the door for him. As he approached Draco he stopped and turned to him.

"Maybe we shouldn't not see each other for awhile alright." He caught the blonde totally off guard here and the surprise was evident on his face.

"Why?!" He did have some doubt that Harry saw Tom but that didn't mean he wanted to leave Harry. And if it was the Riddle guy then he would definitely be sticking around.

"Look I know you don't believe me but I _know_ it's Tom and as much as I hope it isn't him I know the truth. If Tom finds out I'm seeing anyone there's going to be trouble and I don't want anything to happen to you." Harry told him bluntly.

"Nothings going to happen to me." Draco said confidently, trying hard to make Harry see reason.

"You don't know that!"

"And you're not sure it's Tom!" Harry glared at him and turned around to leave but Draco grabbed his arm and turned him around.

"Let me go." Harry whispered not meeting his eyes.

"No I'm not and no matter what I'm staying by your side. Tom or no Tom; and nothing will happen to me I promise you." He tipped the other boy's head back and pressed his lips to Harry's. When parted they were both breathless.

"I have to go." Harry told him face still flushed.

"I'll call you tomorrow." Harry nodded and watched Draco leave. After he couldn't see Draco's car anymore he raced up the stairs and reached the flat in record time. Harry searched for the phonebook they had under the television set and after finding it quickly made it to his room. Discarding his bags on the bed he reached for the phone, and opened the phonebook, after Harry found the number he dialed it and waited for someone to pick up.

"Bayou Terrace Asylum how may I help you?" A nausea sort of voice said on the other end.

"I need to know if you have a Mr. Tom Marvollo Riddle in your charge." Harry said as smooth as he could.

"One moment please." They put him on hold and some slow, pointless medley came on. He waited 5 minutes before someone answered him.

"Sir he's here by what the charts are telling me."

Harry wasn't convinced. "Could you please check his room?"

"Now sir that is unreasonable. The charts say he is here and they never lie." The women sounded impatient. Probably took her away from filing her nails, Harry though bitterly.

"Please could you just send someone to check, please." He said with strained tranquility.

She sighed loudly clearly letting him know how annoyed she was. "Fine" She all but snapped at him. "Mark go check room 199 and hurry." They waited for a few minutes before Mark came running back.

"He's not there!" Harry heard Mark yell through the other line.

"What!?" Both Harry and the women yelled simultaneously. "We're going to have to let you go now." The women said hurriedly.

"NO!! Tell me is he there!!" He heard a bell and many people talking at once in the back ground. "Tell me!"

"I'm sorry sir but I have to go now!"

"N-" He heard the other went dead before he could even finish.

Harry sat down in a daze, landing on his bed still holding the phone in his hand. All his thoughts centered on what had just happen. Tom did really escape and he was after Harry again.

* * *

Harry didn't know if he should worry his mum by telling her or just keep the news of Riddle's escape to himself. He considered it during dinner as his mum told him of a new client that she was training. But dinner came and went and still he put on a smile and didn't tell her.

Harry remembered how much she had cried when he was in the hospital after the kidnapping and he couldn't bare to put her in that kind of agony again. So he promised himself that only when things got really bad that he would inform her. For all he knew Riddle might leave him alone or get caught by the authorizes before he could do anything.

* * *

"SIRIUS OVER HERE!" The grown man looked around until he spotted Harry and his face lit up with a smile as he ran to give his godson a bone-crushing hug.

It was 12:30 pm and Harry had borrowed the car today to pick up Sirius from the airport. He was so happy to see his godfather that for the moment he forgot about Tom, something he hadn't stopped thinking about since the day he saw him in the mall.

"How's my little prongs doing." Sirius ruffled Harry's hair who tried to get out of the hold.

"I'm not _that _little anymore Sir, but I'm fine. How's Dad doing?" Harry smiled at Sirius.

"Fine misses you like crazy and working nonstop." They went over to the baggage claim and got Sirius' valise.

"You hungry?" Harry asked as they dodged people who were either arriving or leaving and made it out to where he had parked the car.

"Why do you even bother to ask, you know I am. Airplane food is the worst." His godfather said as he walked beside Harry.

"Isn't thought?" Harry popped the trunk, where Sirius placed his luggage and sat in the passenger seat.

They went to a fast-food joint, where Sirius got the most greasiest, biggest, most calories packed burger with a side order of fries and large coke. The two of them sat down near the back after getting their food. It was noon so the afternoon rush was coming in and out and a lot of the working class was coming in laughing and dreading going back to work.

Harry looked on as his godfather unwrapped his burger. "Are you aiming for a heart-attack Sirius?"

"Now why would you say that?" He took a bite of his burger.

"I don't know maybe because that's" He pointed to Sirius' burger. "dripping with grease."

"Urgh you sound like Remus now, he says the same thing every time we go out together. I keep in shape don't I?" He mocked glared and made a hand gesture to his body.

"Yeah only because you work out 5 hours a day." And it showed as Sirius was a very handsome and fit man at the age of 35.

"How's Mandy?" Harry asked unenthusiastically taking a bit out of his own burger.

"Don't know." Sirius replied happily, the raven-haired boy raised an inky black eyebrow waiting for an explanation.

"James broke up with her 5 weeks ago." Sirius supplied.

"You're serious?" Harry asked almost choking on his coke.

"Of course I am don't you remember me Harry." He smiled wickedly at his godson who rolled his eyes at the old joke. "Yes they did."

"And _dad_ broke up with _her? _Not the other way around." The black-haired man nodded happily. "Thank God, I couldn't stand her. I didn't trust her as far as I could throw her." Remembering the few times he met dad's now _ex_-girlfriend.

"Oh and it gets better."

"What?"

"Your dad told me recently that he missed Lily a lot." Harry smiled at his godfather hopefully.

"You're lying you have to be."

"I've been his best friend since before he even met Lily; your father would not lie to me and I would not lie to you. He said it." Sirius told him firmly.

"So there's a good chance that we can them back together."

"One small problem though your dad lives in New Orleans and your mum lives here."

"Well if I can get her to come with me on Christmas vacation, they can see each other." Harry said slyly.

* * *

Sirius thought about it and smiled at Harry. "I like the way you think Lil' Prongs." They clinked their drinks together.

"Hello Sirius how are you?" Lily greeted him with a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Just fine Lily and you looking as beautiful as ever." Sirius smiled at her as they both sat down on the couch.

"Ah you flatter me." The phone rang and she went to go get it as Harry came out the kitchen carrying a tray of ice tea for all of them.

"Harry its for you." He could tell by the look on her face that it was Draco. Smiling he quickly put the drinks down and started to make his way to his room.

"I'll take it in my room." He made a quick escape.

"And who was that?" Sirius asked Lily when she sat down.

"Draco Malfoy, a boy Harry is seeing."

"And he didn't tell me, I'm wounded." He held his heart mockingly.

"You joke but I don't like it one bit." She retorted crossing her arms over her chest.

"Did he do something to hurt Harry?" Sirius sat up straighter, no laughter on his face.

"No but I still don't like him dating that boy, he's using him I know it." Lily said with conviction.

"Now Lily you don't _know_ that. Have you even met him?" He relaxed and now was smiling again, he knew that as long as Harry was happy that was all the mattered. Lily was just still over-protective of Harry as the rest of the family was.

"Well no but still."

"Perfect! We'll both meet him at the same time. On Saturday let's go to dinner and then we will see if this Draco is good enough for Harry." The dark-haired man told Lily.

"Fine."

"Good and it seems I need to have a little chat with Harry." Sirius smiled wickedly again Lily rolled her eyes taking a sip of her ice tea.

* * *

"Hey Draco!"

It was Wednesday, lunchtime and Harry was about to tell the blonde boy about the pre-arranged dinner his mum and godfather had set up. They had surprised him this morning with the news and he knew he couldn't argue with the both of them if it was already decided.

"What's up Harry?"

"What are you doing this Saturday?" Draco beamed getting the wrong idea.

"Nothing as of yet."

"Well how about going to dinner with my mum and godfather." Draco's smile turned into a slight frown. "I know how you feel, they just sprung it on me today. It seems the family finally wants to meet Draco." Harry tried to lighten the mood.

"Oh ok that's cool." He attempted to look on the bright side when inside he felt nervous, Harry's mum still didn't like him and for reasons he didn't even know.

"Don't worry they won't kill you, I hope." He added deviously.

"Harry!" He swatted playfully at Harry's arm. "thanks for calming me down. So what should I wear to my funeral. ..err... I mean dinner date."

Harry smiled at him sweetly. "Whatever you know everything looks nice on you anyways". It was true, he had never seen the blonde have a bad hair day and his clothes were always the best.

"That is true isn't it." He put on a cocky smile.

"You are so modest it amazes me." Harry rolled his eyes.

"But really I'll come out alive after the dinner and with all my body parts?"

Harry laughed but nodded. "Yes, just be your charming self and everything will go fine." Draco moved closer to Harry. The hallway was empty.

"So you think I'm charming."

"I never said that." Harry teased.

The blonde pouted. "So I'm not charming." He wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and moved him closer. "How's this for charming then." He brought his mouth down to the other boy's and they shared a intense kiss.

"So?" He questioned the raven-haired boy after they parted.

"Yeah I guess you're charming" Harry said relaxed, smiling. "But you'll be at my house at 7:00 pm on Saturday?"

"I'll be there don't worry."

* * *

A man with shady blonde hair sat back in his chair with a satisfied, almost cynical smile upon his young face.

"Everything is going as plan, while everyone is suspecting that fool no one will think of me." His laughter rang out throughout the empty room. Soon, real soon I'll have him all to myself, He thought.

* * *

A/n- So that's it!! I gave you two chapters and made this one longer than the last one. Hope you like it!! And as always please review because they do make me write faster. So who do you think that was huh?

Much love

BratPrincess187


	5. When Draco met Lily

A/n- I'm back and with a new chapter that I hope you all like. Once again thank you so much for all the reviews they always put a smile on my face. And they do make me write faster hint. Anyways some of the reviewers are saying I'm copying 'Some kind of Feeling' and so I wrote to her but she's cool with my story and hopefully that's makes everyone happy.

Nothing much else to say except that please review at the end and enjoy!!

* * *

When Draco met Lily...

The week seemed to fly by and then came the dreaded dinner between his mum, Sirius and Draco. He wasn't worried about Sirius, not at all; he was worried about what his mother would say. When she didn't like someone she tended to show her mean side which most people didn't see since Lily was mostly a caring, loving person. But once she gets to know him she'll realize how silly she's been, Harry reasoned with himself.

It was decided that Harry would pick Draco up and they would both arrive at the restaurant together. Lily and Sirius would already be there waiting for them. And Harry prayed it would go smoothly without any problems.

"Are you sure we all shouldn't go together, I don't mind going to pick him up as well." Lily offered as she finished putting on blush.

"No mum I know the way to the place and we will meet there as plan." He was getting the keys, ready to head out and pick Draco up. Tonight he was wearing a nice black turtleneck, khaki slacks, the outfit brought out his eyes.

"But-" Sirius who was sitting on the sofa waiting for Lily cut her off.

"Stop stressing Lils and let the kid go." Harry made his way to the front door and mouthed a 'thank you' to his godfather, who smiled in return.

"Bye! See you there." He left.

* * *

"Would stop fixing your hair it looks fine." Harry was looking over to Draco, to find him looking into the side-mirror for the millionth time since he had picked the blonde up.

"Are you sure? Maybe I shouldn't have worn this shirt?" Draco was really tense and fidgeted not sitting still for a second, he had changed the radio station five times in the last minute. It was the first time he had ever seen Draco so unsure of himself. Very different from the cocky, confident boy he saw most of the time.

"You look fine and your shirt brings out your eyes." Harry told him in effort to calm Draco down.

"Maybe my hair has too much gel in it?"

"Your hair looks sexy." Harry said without thinking about it.

Draco looked over to Harry, gave a suggestive smile and asked in a low voice. "You think so?" Causing Harry to blush and look back to the road.

"Hmm yeah." He muttered Draco laughed and seemed more at ease.

* * *

The two of them entered the bistro and the hostess came up to them with a smile, holding two menus.

"Table for two?" She asked giving a toothy smile.

"No, we're meeting Miss. Evans here." Harry said and she looked down to find the name in her book.

"Right this way gentleman." She lead them through the dinning room.

The restaurant was a nice place with stone floor and burgundy walls; exotic flowers covered the area. It was Spanish designed, which fit the theme as they served Spanish food. The waitresses wore long lose-fitted, red skirt and white blouses, waiters wore black pants and white, slightly open shirts.

The hostess lead them to a table near a window where Lily and Sirius were talking lightly but stopped as Harry and Draco came closer and sat down at the table. A waiter came by and asked them for their drinks, he wrote it down in his pad and left.

"Mum, Sirius this Draco Malfoy. Draco this is my mum and godfather." Harry made the introductions.

"Nice to meet you both." Draco smiled and shook hands with both of the adults.

After that a tense silence settled that no-one seemed willing to break so instead they all opted to busy themselves by trying to decided what they would order. The waiter came back with Harry's and Draco's drinks and they all ordered, he soon left and the silence was once again there.

"So Draco how did you and Harry meet?" Sirius asked the blonde.

"We literally ran into each other at school, Harry was lost and we had the same class so I walked him there."

"Oh did you ask him out at school?"

"No, at his job." Draco told him feeling comfortable with Harry's godfather but not liking the way Lily was looking at him.

"And do you have a job?" Lily asked.

"No Miss. Evans." He said quietly and she looked satisfied as she already found something that would prove him not good enough to date Harry. "My father wants me to concentrate on my studies so that I can get into a good college." He added.

"What do you plan to do after college?"

"As the oldest Malfoy I'm to take over my father's business." Sirius nodded and before Lily could make a remark their food arrived.

They all ate in silence for awhile. Harry already wishing that Draco had never agreed to come to the dinner He couldn't understand why his mum didn't like Draco, it wasn't like he had done something to hurt him.

"So how's Mark?" Harry asked Sirius trying to get some conversation going.

"Who's Mark?" Draco asked Harry.

"Remus's kid."

"Who's Remus?" He asked not know any of Harry's family.

"A really good friend of the family, he's kind of like another uncle to me. And he and his wife recently had a baby."

"Oh."

"They're happy and doing fine. Remus would have come but the new baby and all."

"Understandable." They were trying to keep the conversation light, nice and otherwise pointless. But Lily wanted to get a rise out of the blonde.

"So Draco how many people have you been with?" She asked rather bluntly.

"Mum it's none of your business how many peoples his seen." Harry said while giving her a hard look. Sirius pretended to wipe his mouth with his napkin to hide the grin.

"No it's all right Harry, Miss. Evans I've been with a few people." She looked at him as if he had said he'd been with the whole school and a couple a teachers at that.

"Hmm... And how long are you willing to wait for Harry?"

Draco bit his tongue to not make the first thing he thought of come out his mouth and instead counted to ten in his head. This women was really trying his patients and he didn't want to have trouble with Harry because he was fighting with his mum.

"What are you implying?" He asked with strained politeness.

"You know." She smirked not noticing the glare Harry was giving her.

"If you think I'm in this..."

"WHERE IS MY KOOL-AID!" A young pretty black woman stood up and yelled getting everyone's attention. "I ask for Kool-Aid and you people give me fruit punch!! Where is the waiter!" Her date seemed to want to be swallowed by the chair as the crazy lady kept ranting on about wanting some Kool-Aid. After a few minutes the manger clamed her down and the other people had a good laugh at her.

Except Harry who stared angrily at his mother before throwing down his napkin and leaving the table, Draco followed after him hurriedly. Sirius also glared at Lily who looked ashamed of herself.

"Lily I know you want to protect Harry but damn that was low."

"I'm sorry I don't know what came over me."

"Don't tell me that you insulted Harry and Draco not me." He told her sternly.

* * *

"I can't believe she said that! I mean doesn't she trust me?!" Harry was pissed and that was something he rarely ever got especially never at his mother. They got on really well.

"She's just being a mother; you know over protective an all that." Draco told him soothingly. Harry had gone back to the car, as there was a line to the bathroom and Draco had followed him.

"Oh so it's being a mother when she taunts my boyfriend and me of how long it'll be before we sleep together." Harry asked him maliciously and Draco was taken aback never having seen his anger before.

"Well no but..."

"But nothing! There's no excuse." Draco grabbed Harry's hands into his and kissed the knuckles.

"Please calm down babe, she probably didn't mean it."

"Don't call me babe." Harry said halfheartedly, the blonde gave him a smile.

"Ok _baby_ I won't call you babe."

"You're not funny."

"Of course I am." He pulled Harry closer to him until their foreheads were touching. "I'm very funny." He said softly before kissing Harry.

They pulled away after awhile and Harry rested his head on Draco's shoulder while the other boy lightly caressed his face. They stayed in the comfortable silence for how long they didn't know but just enjoyed being close to each other even though no more words were spoken.

"Ready to go back inside."

"I don't wanna." Harry groaned.

"We have too." They shared another kiss. "Come on let's go." Both of them got out of the car and walked back into the restaurant where Sirius and Lily were eating in absolute silence, but looked up when the boys sat down. Lily offered her son a small apologetic smile; he didn't return the gesture. She sighed and put her fork down.

"Harry, Draco I owe you both an apology. I didn't mean to say something so offensive and Draco I judged you before I met you." She told them seriously.

"Apology accepted." Draco stuck out his hand and Lily shook it with a grateful smile. The three of them to turned to Harry who was looking at his plate. A part of him wanted to forgive his mum as easily as Draco had but another him was still too hurt to even want to look at her.

"Harry I'm really, _really _sorry."

"Just don't say anything like that again ok?" He looked up at her.

"Promise."

"All right then apology accepted." He grinned at his mother who gave him a kiss on the cheek. The four of them all settled nicely after that and the dinner turned out to a pleasant affair after all. Lily made an effort to get to know Draco and they got along well after she stop being so unkind.

Draco drove as they went back to his house holding Harry's hand. He turned to him smiling as he made a left.

"See how you were worried about nothing after all, the dinner turned out fine." Harry couldn't help but laughing out loud and to Draco.

"If I remember correctly Mr. Malfoy it was _you _who was stressing this whole week."

"Is that so Mr. Potter?" Beaming he nodded and they kissed at the red light.

* * *

"I told you not to call me!" Said a man with shady blonde hair as he slammed the cup he was holding down, causing a small crack at the bottom.

"But I need some money." The voice on the other line said.

"What for Riddle?" Regretting that he gave his number to the annoying man but he had too, they stilled needed to keep in contact with each other.

"Because I need to buy a few things." Riddle said placidly.

"A few things?" He repeated. "Like what?"

"A gun and a few gifts for Harry."

"If you hurt him I'll kill you myself!"

"I'm not, it's for show but can you give me the money."

"It'll be transferred to the same bank as last time by tomorrow afternoon." He ground out.

"Thanks." Tom hung up and the man with the blonde hair threw the phone across the room.

* * *

A/n- This was such a hard chapter to write but I hope that you all like it. Please review cause you know I just love hearing from you guys!! Next chapter out as soon as I write it.

So who do you think the mystery guy is huh? Well to quote Britney Murphy "I'll never tell.." You just have to keep reading to find out.

Much Love

BratPrincess187


	6. Guess who?

* * *

A/n- First things first, If your reading 'Some Kind of Feeling' and think she's copying me. **SHE NOT**! She came up with the idea first and is very kindly letting me use it. And if you haven't read it yet you should cause its a great story and I don't know what drug was using when they booted her story off...there was nothing against the rules. **So all go and read and review Maximum Poofy-Pissed Off Queen's 'Some Kind Of Feeling'.**

Okay now that I got that out off my chest, I want to thank everyone so much because I had no idea when I first posted that I would get this many reviews. **THANK YOU!! **I know it's been awhile since I last updated but school had started up and this year of high school is important if I want to get into a good college, so I'll probably only update on weekends. Don't worry I will finish this story.

Now I hope you like this chapter and remember to review. I love reading them and they do make me write faster.

Ps- Any idea of who the second guy is? Well guess what! I'm not telling.. not yet anyway.

Added scene right after Harry passes out in math class, he has a flashback from when he got to Tom Riddle's house.

**

* * *

**

Guess who?

Life had been going well for Harry and Draco, his mother was still a bit stiff with Draco but she was a whole lot better and didn't make a fuss when the blonde came over, he just couldn't come over when Lily wasn't home. Sirius had gone back to New Orleans but promised to call a lot. School had been going well, even if the teachers were putting a lot of pressure on them for picking careers and what colleges to attend. And he hadn't seen Tom, maybe it _was _his mind playing a trick on him, but in the back of his mind he knew that it wasn't. Not that Harry mentioned it to Draco or his mum; it was best not to worry them.

"Hey kiddo how are you?" James voice came through the other line. He had call just as Harry was about to take a shower. As he sank down on his bed he realized how much he missed his father being around all the time.

"Fine dad, I miss you." Harry told him honestly.

"I miss you too. And that was another reason I was calling you; your brother is coming to visit and I was wondering if you would like to come visit as well."

"I would love too! When is Louis arriving?" Maybe his mum would come too and the two of them could spend some time alone... ah the possibilities.

"Thanksgiving weekend, Sirius, Remus and his family will be here too." James told him. His dad had always like having people in the house, it made things more crazy, loud and fun. Just like him.

"That's, _beep_, ah wait a second dad I have another line." Harry clicked the flash button. "Hello?" Nothing but silence met him. "Hello?" Harry tried one more time before clicking the flash button again.

"Dad?"

"Yeah, who was on the other line?" James asked him at once out of habit.

"Um no one, maybe it was just a wrong number." There was a prolonged pause between them. Harry knew what his dad was thinking and was hoping that he wouldn't bring the subject up but as luck would have it he did.

"Harry you wouldn't-." His dad started but Harry cut him off, knowing where it was going.

"Dad it was nothing, you know that happens all the time. And I wouldn't hide something like that again. You know I don't want this to start over once more." The raven- haired boy finished quietly.

"I just don't want anything to happen to you, I love you Harry." James said heavily.

"I love you too Dad." _Beep_. "Dad I have another line." Before his dad could say anything he flashed to the other line.

"Hello." He all but snapped.

"Whoa you sound tense anything up?" It was Ron. (A/n- You though it was going to be Draco. Hehe)

"Nothing, you wanna hold on or call back later my dad is on the other line."

"Just call me when you're done talking to your dad, I need help on my homework and Hermione's at piano practice." Ron said and Harry could almost see the boy rolling his eyes.

Harry laughed. "Sure thing bye."

"Bye." Harry flashed back.

"Who was it?" His dad asked apprehensively.

"It was just Ron, a friend from school. See nothing to worry about at all." He finished with a definite note. They talked more about family, school and also finalized their plans for the Thanksgiving weekend.

"Hope to see you soon. Love you." James said to him.

"Love you too, bye."

* * *

He hated math it was pointless. What the hell was he going to do with Pre- Cal in life really? As Harry sat in 6th period Pre-Cal listening to Mrs. McGonagall rambling on about something he wasn't grasping because he was too bored out his mind. Harry looked down at his notes, sighed and looked out the window. Harry's eyes widen at what they saw. It just couldn't be true; he closed his eyes and re-opened them.

Tom was still standing there, smiling at him, _watching _him.

Harry started to tremble as flashbacks kept coming back. He kept staring at the window hoping, _praying _that Tom would go away. Harry didn't want this to happen again, the first time nearly killed him, to be submitted to Tom's will for a second time would kill him.

Harry didn't seem to see the class anymore or anyone apart from Tom, because he didn't see the teacher approach him or his classmates staring and whispering amongst themselves.

"Not again please I don't want too." He mumbled brokenly.

Someone placed his or her hand on his shoulder and in Harry's state of mine he thought it was Tom and fainted.

_

* * *

_

Harry opened his eyes and the first thing he noticed were the blue eyes that were staring at him with so much adoration that it was sickening. He sat up quickly and backed away from the man who only a few hours ago had kidnapped him from the mall.

"Where am I?" He snapped at Tom who gave him a pretty smile.

"In my home love. Do you like it?"

"Don't call me love, I'm not your _love." Harry stood up looking around for a door but found that he was locked in a bedroom, with only a sick-o who wanted nothing more then to rape him. Great. "Let me out, please." He begged backing away from Tom who was still coming closer._

"But don't you see love, we're meant to be." He caught Harry after a bit of struggling and crushed his lips to Harry's who fought with everything he had but, he could have been fighting a brick wall for all he cared. Finally Riddle let him go, his eyes shinning with lust.

"You will love me."

* * *

Draco knocked on the door and a moment later it was opened by Harry's mum. The blonde could see the apprehensive look in her eyes, she was worry. And he was too, when Blaise had told him what everyone from the freshmen, down to the seniors were whispering about he had left, skipping last period. Harry was more important then any gym class.

"Can I see Harry please." Draco hoped she wouldn't deny him that.

"Sure, he's in his room." The blonde stepped into the sitting room and was about to make his way to Harry's room when Lily put her small hand around his arm.

"Please be gentle with him." He nodded and made his way to Harry's room.

Harry's room was unique to say in the least. The walls were painted a forest green, the bed wasn't what most teenagers had, it was one those floor beds and the bed sheets were black and very cozy. He also had a floor cushion that was black, and also comfortable. His two different guitars stood in a corner on their own stands. One was a really nice white that was kept spotless, the other a kind of swirly black; the acoustic was kept in the closet. He didn't need a huge desk for a computer, as he had a laptop. But he did have a small coffee table that was by his bed.

But Draco wasn't noticing the decor but the boy on the bed, for by the looks of it, it seemed he had taken a shower. Harry's hair was still wet and he was wearing very loose fitted gray sweat-pants with a large white t-shirt. He barely looked up when he sat down next to him.

"Harry?" The teen looked up at him but otherwise said or did nothing.

"Blaise told me that you fainted in math class. What happen?" He asked concerned. Draco hated seeing the dull look in Harry's usually bright eyes, he wonder if Harry must looked that way after he was taken out of Tom Riddle's hold.

"I saw Tom again; He was staring at me." Draco put his hand on Harry's knees that were drawn up to his chest but Harry flinched away. "Don't touch me." The blonde took his head away shocked.

Both sat in silence lost in their thoughts, Draco was worried about Harry but had no idea how to help him and how could he if Harry wouldn't let him touch him or anything. Before he could speak Harry sighed irritated.

"I'm over this; I should be over this." He said more to himself and did something that was totally out of character for him.

He moved until he was on top of Draco's lap, surprised he didn't do anything as Harry captured his face in-between his hands and moved his face closer until they were merely inches away from each other.

"I am over this." He whispered and caught the blonde's lips in a heated kiss. Draco responded immediately. As the kiss got more heated, Draco pushed Harry on the bed, so now he was on top of Harry.

"Harry it's-." Lily entered the room and stopped mid-sentence at the scene before her.

Both boys sprang away from each other and blushed furiously not meeting the eyes of Harry's redheaded mother.

"Dinner is ready; Draco can stay if he likes." Lily said and left, making sure to leave the door wide open. After a few moments the two teens got up and avoided each other's eye.

"I'm sorry I don't what got into me." Harry said softly.

"Nothing to be sorry about." He didn't mind at all and couldn't help the small smile that graced his face, but a second later turned serious. "Please don't ever hide anything from me Harry, I want to be able to be there for you and don't want anything to happen to you."

Harry turned to him, gave him a small grin and a chaste kiss. "Don't worry I will always tell you _everything._"

* * *

Draco ended up staying for dinner and then after the two of them went to Harry's room, while Lily watched the news on the telly. They were half laying half sitting on Harry's floor cushion, just talking and kissing (mostly kissing). When Draco asked a favor from his boyfriend.

"Next week is Milla's birthday she's turning 7, and my mum is having a small get together mostly Milla's friends from kindergarten and a few of my parents closest friends will be there. And my mum was wondering if you would like to come so she can finally meet you." Draco finished.

Now he knew how Draco had felt when he had asked him to have dinner with his mum and godfather, but he had accepted to go anyway, it was only fair. The blonde promised that they would love him, he could only hope.

* * *

Draco had left about two hours ago and he had been sitting with his mother watching the telly and eating cookies when the phone rang. Harry couldn't help but tensed up a bit.

"Now who could be calling at this hour?" Lily got up and Harry sat up, looking for the remote, he found it and turned off the telly. When he turned to his mother she was already putting the phone back in its cradle.

"Who was it?" Trying to sound casual.

"They had already hung up when I said hello." She said with a shrug. "Well I'm off to bed and you should be too."

"I will, goodnight." Harry gave her a peck on the cheek.

"'Night sweetie." Lily went off her to bedroom, closing the door behind her. Harry got up and stretched, he felt slightly foolish for being so scared of who had called.

He picked up the plate, the two empty glasses and headed for the kitchen. As he was putting the glasses in the sink the phone rang again.

"I'm _really _beginning to not like phones." Harry muttered as he picked up the phone and put it to his ear. "Hello."

At first it seemed like he couldn't hear anything but then he heard it. It sounded like heavy breathing but it sounded distant.

"Tom please leave me alone." He begged. The breathing stopped.

"Who said this was Riddle." A cynical laughter rang out before the line went dead.

* * *

A/n- So how did you like it? I hope it was ok because personally I don't think it's my best. But anyways I hope you review and tell what you think. Next update will be soon.. I hope.

But now the question remains.... Who the bloody hell is this other person... hmm.... I know but I don't think I'll tell you yet!

Ciao


	7. When Harry met the Malfoys

A/n- See I told you I would update soon and here it is fresh off the computer!! Anyways I don't have much to say except **THANK YOU! **The reviews mean so much to me.So like always please review at the end and enjoy!

**

* * *

**

When Harry met the Malfoys...

Harry told his mum in the morning about the strange call and while they were now worried about Tom and the mystery guy, they could do nothing, as they didn't have the slightest clue as to who he was. But life went on for him and he tried to act as normal as possible at school, even thought he knew what the students were whispering every time he passed by. He didn't like it but what could he do about it, other then put but with it.

His friends tried to get him to open up about what had happen the day he fainted in math but gave up after they figured he wasn't spilling. Only Hermione and Ron still tried to help, which meant a lot to him, for having such great best friends. But to forget the events of last week he went on, which meant he had to find a gift for Draco's little sister. Luckily Draco went with him to the mall on Friday after school.

No matter how old you get when you go into a toy store, you can't help but play with all the toys (A/n- You know you do, don't lie!) . And that's what happened to both teens as they browsed through the store. They even got told off by one of the employees when they started to play with artificial swords, Harry and Draco blushed, muttered a 'sorry' and started to _actually _look for a present. Harry ended up buying jewelry kit for her.

"She'll love this." Draco told him as he handed Harry his work pants over the door of the bathroom they were in. "Milla's always getting in trouble because she goes into our mum's jewelry box." He stepped back as Harry stepped out of the stall.

"Well then at least I'll know she'll like me." He said looking into the reflection as he buttoned up his shirt.

"Don't worry they'll love you." The blonde wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. Harry turned around in his arms to face Draco.

"What about your dad?" He asked anxiously.

Draco leaned in and gave him a soft kiss. "He will like you as long as I'm happy."

"You promise." Deja vu all over again.

"Promise, now come on or you'll be late to work." Harry nodded picking up his bag and heading out the door with Draco.

* * *

Draco picked him up at 12:20pm on Saturday, he was wearing jeans that hugged his waist and a white shirt that showed of his torso, (A/n- If you know the band AudioSlave, think of the lead singer and of what he was wearing in his video '_Show me how to live' _if not check it out...He's so hot!! =0) ). Harry was wearing a well-fitted black shirt and dark jeans.

Lily was on her way out as well. An old friend of hers had looked her up, hearing that she had moved back to London and the two had agreed to go shopping and then have lunch together.

"Be careful and call me if you need anything." During the week Harry had received a cell-phone from his dad which personally he didn't want but accepted it anyways and Lily thinking it was very smart had called James to thank him. They had ended up talking for 2 hours before they realized that it was late.

"Yes mum, have a good time."

"You too, bye." They all went their separate ways once down in the parking lot, Harry getting into Draco's car and Lily taking her own.

* * *

"Why do you have two gifts?" Draco asked as he noticed the two gift bags in the back seat.

"It's for Malia." Harry said simply, Draco lifted an eyebrow and Harry explained. " I remember going to a birthday party for one of my dad's friends and she had two girls around the same age as your sister's maybe a year older. But anyways the younger sister kept crying and yelling because she had no presents and wasn't getting any attention. So after work I went to the store near by and got her teddy."

"Smart." The blonde said and Harry flashed him a smile.

"I thought so."

They drove for about 15 more minutes until Draco pulled into a driveway. Draco had taken him once to his house while his parents had taken Draco's sister's out.. the only word to describe the house was huge. It reminded him a bit of his dad's place with the live-in maid and while he didn't feel overwhelmed in the house he still didn't touch anything.

"How many people are here?" Harry asked as they made their way up to the door.

"About 15 maybe more." Draco shrugged and grabbed the raven-haired teen's hand, giving it a soft kiss. "Don't worry, they'll love you." He reassured him and Harry nodded hoping he was telling the truth.

They entered through a sizeable entry hall where someone took their coats and were led to a sitting area. Draco was right, about 15 people were in the room, mostly men with their wives. The children were on the other side being entertained by a clown, at the moment he was making balloon animals. Harry looked away from them to the gown-ups that were chatting politely, he instantly saw Mr. Malfoy. It was enough to spot him for Draco looked like a younger version of him, same hair, eye color and face.

'If Draco ages like his father, then luckily for me.' He couldn't help but think a small grin on his lips as he looked around the room trying to recognize Draco's mum.

Harry spotted Mrs. Malfoy just as fast. She was sitting with another women, laughing about something, glass in hand. Mrs. Malfoy was just as beautiful as her son, soft features, straight nose and dazzling blue eyes. Her hair reach down a little pass the shoulders done in a stylish ponytail.

"Come on." Draco said and took him to where Mr. Malfoy was who stopped his conversation to look at the two of them approaching.

"Hi Draco." He looked at his son and smiled making him look younger. " And this must be Harry." He turned to look at Harry.

"Hello sir." He stuck out his hand nervously.

Lucius laughed and grabbed Harry's hand in a firm grip. "Please call me Lucius, 'sir' makes me sound old. What did you do Draco, scare him?" He teased his son who laughed.

"I did nothing of the sort, but then again you are my dad." Draco said reasonably.

"So Harry how's your father?" Lucius asked turning back to Harry.

"You know my dad?" Harry asked surprised.

"I've done business with him. We only get to talk when we work together but he was never boring to work with." Lucius told him amusingly.

"Oh, he's doing fine. Were going to visit him over the Thanksgiving break so I'll get to see him."

"That's nice give him a hello from me."

"I will." Harry smiled; mentally he was sighing in relief that Lucius turned out to be a nice man and not what he pictured. An cold person that would probably cause a scene in front of everyone, but what did he expect when Draco was so good to him.

"Draco you're home, and this must be Harry, you're right he is cute." Mrs. Malfoy came up from behind them.

"He is cute isn't he?" Draco said smiling as Harry blushed and muttered a thanks.

"Hello Mrs. Malfoy."

"None of that dear, it's Narcissa." She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Draco has told us so much about you."

"He has?" He raised an inky black eyebrow, the blonde shrugged slightly. "And what has he said?" Narcissa grabbed Harry's hand to get him a drink and introduce him to everyone else.

* * *

The party went on smoothly, Harry spent most of his time with Draco as they talked to a lot of the people there. Malia took a great liking to him and he was seen carrying her for most of the party, which he didn't mind, and she loved the teddy.

It was around 4:00pm when Draco and he finally left the house, they drove to a diner nearby and had an early dinner. As Harry was driving, he told Draco he felt like driving and the blonde handed over the keys, Draco turned to him.

"I'm going to miss you."

"What do you mean?" Harry looked at him before turning back to the road.

"You're leaving for the States for Thanksgiving." Draco said unhappily.

"I'll be back really soon, it's only for the weekend. You won't even notice I'm gone." He joked.

"Are you kidding I'm going to miss you like crazy." Draco grabbed his free hand and planted soft kisses. "I'll call everyday."

"You better." Inside Harry was jumping up and down like a little kid, he was really starting to more than just _like _Draco_._ But was it possible to find the person you want to spend of the rest of your days with at such a young age? He looked at Draco who was still holding his hand occasionally caressing or giving it a kiss and he thought that yes it was possible.

* * *

A man with shady blonde hair was neatly packing a few clothes in a suitcase. The room he was in was bare apart from for a small telly, a queen size bed and a night table by the bed that held only a lamp and a telephone. He had grim grin on his face.

"This is a small warning to him." He told himself as he closed the suitcase with an audible click.

He left the dark flat and got into a small white car. The man drove for about an hour till he reached his destination. The airport. He parked his car and made his way to the front where he went through metal detectors. Sat down next to a woman who only had a shoulder bag on her and reading a novel, music blaring from her headphones.

"Flight one-twenty to New Orleans is now boarding. Please make sure to have your ticket ready." A woman's voice rang out through the speakers. The shady blonde haired man got up, pulled out his ticket and with his suitcase in hand went to board the plane.

* * *

It was Tuesday, the day Lily and Harry left for New Orleans. He had gone to school to pick up his homework and made sure all his teachers knew that he would be gone for a couple of days. Draco offered to drive them to the airport so they didn't have to pay for a cab and they had accepted. Earlier that day Lily had spoken with James and it was agreed that he would pick them up at the airport with Louis whom would be home by the time they arrived.

Harry and Draco were saying their goodbyes, which didn't consist of words but snogging like there was no tomorrow. Finally they had to pull apart and Draco grabbed Harry's bag. Together they left his room and Harry got his mum's valise. The three of them went down the blonde's SUV and after putting the bags in the back they hopped into the car.

The three of them made it to the airport with an hour and half to spare so they all decided to get a bite to eat right there in the airport. The remaining time was spent talking when at last it was time for Lily and Harry to board the plane.

"Remember to call me when you land, ok?" Draco told him.

"I will, promise." They gave shared quick kiss and Harry disappeared into the plane.

"Damn I'm really gonna miss him." Draco muttered as he left the airport not knowing that Harry was thinking the same exact thing.

* * *

"Here's your key sir." A dark skinned man with a black and red suit handed him a plastic card.

"Thank you." The man with shady blonde hair said and went to the elevator which to his luck was empty.

"What floor sir?" The employee asked turning to him.

"Six please." He grinned to himself. It had gone so much easier than he had thought it would have been.

He entered his room and threw the suitcase on the bed. "Just a small warning." He smiled as he entered the bathroom to shower.

* * *

Harry had slept for most of the trip, the other half he listened to AFI and Evanescence while reading Jonathan Kellerman's "A Cold Heart.' But at last the trip was over, he never did really like planes, nothing to do on them. He followed his mum out of the plane and helped her look for his dad and brother. They didn't find either of the but they did find Remus there.

"Remus I thought James was going to pick us up." Lily read his worried face like a book. "What's wrong?"

Harry felt his stomach drop, he just knew something was wrong, why would Remus be here and not his dad if nothing was wrong.

"There was an accident Lily."

* * *

A/n- Should I be running and hiding for leaving you at such a good part. Well do you like it or thinks its boring? You have to tell me!! Anyway, in this story I wanted to make Lucius Malfoy a good character then his usual evil persona. So in this story he will be a hard working men but a nice family men, sorry if you don't like that. Next update will probably be next week.

So are you still guessing on the Shady blond hair men? I know who it is..... Its........?

Much Love

Brat-Princess


	8. For Better or for Worst

:_A lone person enters stage left and clears her throat: _Hey yall! I know its been like forever since my last update but this Saturday I had PSAT and let me tell you its not fun getting up at 6:40 am to go to school and take a test till 11:00. But anyways I hope everyone had a good week and weekend but tomorrows Monday so back to school or work.

Thank yous:

LizhowHP- Thank you for liking my story so far and I Hope you keep on liking it. I try to make Draco and Harry's relationship sweet but not sicken-ly sweet. James got into an accident not the brother. And no its no Peter.

ddz008- Thanks! I love new reviewers so I hope to see more from you. Nope its not Peter and Au are cool if their done right. Enjoy!

VRENDA-**SAN**- Nice s/n! Well if you read you'll see what happen to James but I can't tell you who the blond man is yet...but soon.. maybe...lol.. Hope you like!

Rings of Saturn- Well the small warning was to James but you'll see in this chapter, The blond guy is in the books but I don't know if he has blond hair in the books, I just gave him blond hair in my story.

omiro soga- THANK YOU!! I could never kill James. I don't like killing off characters of any of my stories and it was hard enough killing Harry in 'I'm Ok' but no his not dead. Review and enjoy!

kousei- Please come back to life so that you can read this chapter!

linny- Nice guess but.. :BUZZARD SOUND: nope sorry that's wrong. Enjoy!

Tenshi5- I'm very happy that you like my story and the way I portray everyone. Please keep reading and reviewing.

wicchick- At least you admitted no one else said anything about the swords except you but they are fun to play with.

The Shadow Bandit- I'm sorry I didn't update soon enough but this was the first cliffy I've posted on this story and don't worry it won't be the last. Lol! THANKS AND ENJOY.

Alym- Well his a guy after Harry and don't worry you'll see who he is soon enough. Enjoy!

BlackDiva- First, I love your name! And second you rock for liking all my favorite bands but I wish I could tell you who the blond guy is...but I can't. Keep reading to find out and please review!

Sin666- Your not slow 'cause no one has guessed who the blond guy is. And nope its not Peter.. It's too simple. Please review and enjoy!

linny- Nope its not Harry's brother but you'll find out soon enough. And you'll find more about Harry and Tom's relationship.. not that there was one but you know what I mean. And it was part of the reason why James and Lilly broke up. Thanks for the review.

Goldengirl2- Nothing happen to Lilly she's fine but James is another story. Read and enjoy!

Lyla Snape- You married to Snape or something? I know it was an evil cliffy it was suppose to be... hehe. Thanks for calling my story original but I got my idea from Maximum Poofy-Pissed Off Queen 'Some Kind of Feeling' so go check it out if you like my story.

Maximum Poofy-Pissed Off Queen- Well thank you Queen for reviewing my story yet again and great job on yours. But no Mr. Peter isn't the blond hair stalker.

Ashes7- Thanks! And you'll find out who the guy is later but not now.

Once again thank all of you who review and I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. And remember to review they do wonders for me!

**

* * *

**

For Better or For Worst....

An hour later all of Harry's family was gathered in the waiting room, Remus had led Lily and him to his car and on the drive to the hospital he quickly explained what had happened. Apparently James had gone by himself, as Louis stayed behind to catch up with Sirius and Remus. They had gotten a call telling them that James had been hit by another car and needed to be transported to the hospital. Sirius wrote the hospital's address quickly and with Louis made his way to the hospital, Remus went to pick them up. Louis had embraced his mum and brother the minute they stepped into the room; Lily burst into tears when they told her that they couldn't see James yet. The room was so thick with tension that you could cut it with a knife. In all the hysteria Harry forgot to call Draco and tell him that he made it fine.

"But I don't understand what happen?" Lily asked for the hundredth time. She understood that James was in a car accident but why? As far as she knew James was well liked by everyone.

"Someone smashed him on his side and then left without stopping."

"The cops don't think it was accident. A hit and run." Louis added miserably everyone had been questioned in the room including Harry and Lily to see if they could find out anything. But so far they had nothing to go on and they didn't give the family much hope that they would find the person who had done it.

"But why, as far as I know James has no enemies." She said more to herself. Since they had arrived Harry had barely spoken a word too worried about his dad and wishing someone would tell them something; Sirius noticed and made his way to his godson.

"Are you ok Kiddo?" He asked softly Harry didn't even looked up but shook his head. Sirius put him on his lap as he did when he was child and wrapped his arms around his godson. Harry leaned into the hug and a few tears leaked out of his eyes.

"No tears, James would want you to be strong." Sirius gently wiped them away, trying to remain strong as well.

"I don't want him to die." His muffled response came as he buried his face into his godfather's chest.

"He won't I promise." He held him tighter.

Twenty more minutes went by, Louis was comforting his mum and Sirius was rocking Harry back and forth when a doctor finally came in.

"The Potter family?"

"Yes!" The whole lot of them said as one, holding their breath for the news.

"Mr. Potter is doing just fine and will have a full recovery." The doctor gave them a small smile as all of them sighed in relief and hugged one another, thanking God.

"When can we see him?" Lily asked at once her arms around Louis.

"In awhile, right now he's being transferred to a room. James is a strong man but did suffer quit a blow to the head, he had to get stitches along the side of his right cheek, and he'll have to walk on crutches for about a mouth while his broken leg heals. But other then a few bruises and cuts he's excepted to make a full recovery." The doctor told them before leaving. The others were just to relief to feel anything but happiness at the moment.

* * *

"How's my boy doing?" James asked Harry as he came in with the others. Lily had gone in alone and had him to herself for 30 minutes when she finally came out red-eyed but with a smile. She was too caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice the knowing smiles everyone was sharing.

"I should ask you the same thing but I'm fine and you?"

"Other then the pounding headache I'm all right." Harry couldn't help but shake his head at his dad. James still had a sense of humor even when he was on the hospital bed with a broken leg.

Soon a comfortable atmosphere settled and the conversation flowing. Sirius smirked at Harry and he knew the man was going to embarrass him with something. He was right.

"So Harry how is you're boyfriend doing?"

"Boyfriend? You have a boyfriend?" Louis went into big brother mode. Since the 'incident' with Riddle his brother had become extremely protective of him, Louis had always been protective 'cause he was the baby of the family but after they had rescued him, he had gone overbroad, in Harry's opinion but not in his family's opinion.

"Yes we met at school and I promised to call him!" He just remember and jumped up from his chair and raced out of the room hearing his godfather's laugher and the promise that Louis and he would talk later.

* * *

Harry tried calling Draco from outside the room but he got no reception from there and ended up going down to the first floor into the waiting room, where a few people were scattered about. He found a spot near the windows and called Draco's house first. The phone was picked up on the second ring, it turned out to be Draco's mum, who greeted him with a pleasant hello.

"Hello Mrs. Malfoy is Draco there?" Harry asked.

"Sorry dear he went out for a drive, call him at his cell. He's has been waiting for your call." She said to him.

"Thank you Mrs. Malfoy."

"No problem Harry. Oh and call me Narcissa dear."

After they hung up, Harry pressed number 3 on his cellphone, already having the blonde on his speed-dial and waited for Draco to pick up the phone. Draco picked up on the first ring and at once started to drill his boyfriend.

"Why didn't you call me? I've been waiting hours, I thought you were going to call me as soon as you got off the plane." He sounded upset and he was. Draco had been waiting for hours for Harry's phone. Part of him was worried that something happened to Harry and the another wondered if he was just being ignored on purpose.

'Draco!"

"What!?" He said hotly.

"My father was in a car accident!" He all but yelled causing some people in the waiting room to stare at him before turning back to whatever they were doing. There was silence on the other end of the line.

"Hello Draco?" He wondered if his phone had lost connection.

"Yeah I'm here.... I.. I'm sorry. Are you all right?"

"Yes I'm fine. I meant to call you but with..." Harry trailed off.

"No I understand I was just worried about you." Some of the sorrow that had settle on his heart disappeared with this few words.

"I miss you so much." He told him softly wishing Draco was here with him.

"I do too." They ended up talking well into the night.

* * *

Two days later...

James was still in the hospital but was to be release tomorrow much to everyone's delight, James like Harry hated being stuck in bed and that's what he had been doing for the past two days. Lily stayed the nights, while either Sirius, Remus or Louis would drive Harry home. Remus' family was staying at the Potter house as well as Sirius. The house was big enough to fit all of them and each of them already had their own room picked out. When Harry got home he would usually call Draco and they would talk until late.

The group were all sitting in James room which was filled with get well cards and flowers. Louis and Harry were talking about something while the others talked amongst themselves, the t.v. was playing in the background.

"I'm hungry." James announced unexpectedly.

"Call the nurse to bring you something to eat." Lily told him.

"No I hate this crappy hospital food." He whined.

"James!" Lily rolled her eyes.

"Well it's true they have horrible food here. I want something good." James said.

"There a McDonald's in the café." Harry put in and his father's eyes lit up.

"Ooh I want a double quarter-pound meal."

"Double cheese burger meal."

"Make that two."

"And a chicken sandwich."

"An apple pie and cookies."

"Hold up people!" Harry put his hands up. "Now I can't take everyone's order if your just talking all at once." They all settled down.

"Thank you. Ok Dad you want the double quarter-pound meal, Louis and Sirius the double cheese burger meal."

"Super-size please." Sirius added causing Harry to roll his eyes.

"Of course. Remus the chicken sandwich. So who wanted the apple pie and cookies?"

"Me and a cheese burger too." Lily told him from where she was sitting.

"Oh can you get me a vanilla shake." Remus added.

They handed him the money and with the order on his mind he made his way to the elevator. Once he got down to the basement floor of the hospital he made his way past the gift shops and bathrooms until he was in the cafe and saw how long the line was. With a sigh he got behind a med student and pulled out his cellphone.

"Hey Draco whatcha doin'?"

"Babysitting my sisters, while mum and dad are out, thank God for television. What are you doing? "

"On a mission to get food for a bunch of hungry people." The blonde laughed on the other line.

* * *

As Harry stood in line he had no idea that he was being watched by a man with shady blonde hair he also didn't know that he had been watched for the past two days by the same man.

"He's so pretty when he cries." He muttered to himself as he moved through the crowded cafe. "When I have him to myself I'll make sure he cries more."

He got closer to Harry and caught a few words of what he was saying into the cellphone he was talking on.

"I miss you too."

The man narrowed his eyes at the affection he heard in those simple words, he hadn't known that they boy was seeing someone else. Whoever this other person was better had watch out or they might not be as lucky as James was.

He got closer until he was almost near Harry's ear.

Harry was still talking to Draco when he heard...

"How's your dad doing? Hope he wasn't too hurt." It was that voice from that phone call weeks ago. Harry gasped and quickly turned around but when he looked no one was there.

* * *

A/n- Okay I'm sorry this took so long to post........... **But IT WAS SCHOOLS FAULT NOT MINE I SWEAR!!!!** Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter, more to come soon I promise. And please keep telling what you think, the reviews really do mean a lot to me! Next chapter out as soon as I can get it out. And here's a hint on who the guy is .....It's not Peter.

Much love

BratPrincess


	9. The hardest thing you'll ever do

Hey peoples! Surprised to see me? Well I didn't go to school today, had a doctor appointment and stayed home. So I'm like I don't have any homework or studying to do so why not write a chapter. It's shorter then the most but its an update! So enjoy and please review.

Please don't kill me at the end of this chapter I swear I won't leave it like this for long....So no hanging me or you won't ever read the ending!

Thank yous!

ddz008- It's so wrong of us to make him suffer but then we wouldn't have a story now would we. Enjoy!

murph4303- Sorry hon' try again, its not Peter. Keep reading to find out.

Ashes7- I'm sure it isn't Draco's dad and Tom will show up later but right now his in the background but not for long hint hint. Thanks for the review, hope you enjoy this chapter.

Dir en Grey- Omg! I feel terrible to be killing you...but I can't tell you yet. Read and enjoy!

Maximum Poofy-Pissed off Queen- It's not Lockhart! God that wouldn't have everyone gasping that would have everyone laughing! Lol! But nope its not Draco's father. Thanks for the review.

Goldengirl2- Wait till you see what I do to Poor Harry in this chappie.

Alym- You wrote my favorite review for the last chapter so this ones for you! Enjoy and thank you a million times for what you said!

VREND-SAN- I updated so I hope I'm not to much of a meany, thought your probably going to chase me with a pitchfork after you finish reading the end of the chapter. So give me an hour head start to hide.. lol! Enjoy! An you'll just have to see if I do anything to Draco =0)!

lei11588- Thank you so much. I can't believe that I keep people on the edge of their seats...that's cool. Enjoy this chapter.

Codith- People always tell me that I have a habit of leaving it off at the worst places.... which is my goal to tell the truth. I hated taking the PSAT but I hope you did well on it. Its not Macnair. And I hope I'm not bugging you too much with this mystery guy but I promise you'll find out soon.

lizhowHP- Here it is! Enjoy!

wicchick- No I don't go there, I go to Bloomfield High School...what's your school call? And don't the PSAT suck? Well you gotta tell me.... Did you like the chapter?

**

* * *

**

The Hardest Thing you'll Ever Do....

"Harry? Harry you there.... You ok?" Draco's concerned voice came through the line but Harry seemed to be in another world. What was the man doing here and how did he know about his father?

"Harry!" Draco yelled loudly and finally got Harry's attention.

"Yes I'm here.. uh look I have to go." He tried to hang up with Draco still looking around the cafe to see if he spotted the person but then he didn't even know what said person looked like.

"Harry what's up?" Draco asked not wanting Harry leave and not tell him what was going on.

"Nothing I just have to go. Promise to call you later bye." He hung up before his boyfriend could say anything else. He left the line and instead of taking the elevators took the stairs two at a time and soon he was on the floor where his dad's room was. He burst into the room where everyone was talking cheerfully but got silent once he entered pale and shaky.

"Harry what's wrong?" Lily asked gently going towards him.

"His here."

"Who's here?" Louis asked looking at his brother with an worried expression.

"Him." He was looking at his mum whose eyes showed understanding.

"Did he do anything to you?" She pulled him into a tight hug.

"What's going on?!" James asked. Harry looked his father then everyone else in the room and sighed.

It was happening again.

* * *

The atmosphere in the room that once had been light and cheerful was not tense and filled with anxiety, they all kept shooting Harry apprehensive looks which he avoided as made sure to look at the floor and nothing else. At the moment he was wondering what he had to deserve this.

"I swear if I get my hands on that guy I'll kill him." Sirius growled, glaring at no one in particular just mad that someone was messing with his godson.

"Sirius please this isn't the time." Remus snapped at him and he got a glare in return. Before a fight could start Louis stood up.

"I'm going to take Harry home. He needs rest."

"You know I'm right here." Harry muttered for everyone to hear. He really hated it when people talked as if he wasn't in the room.

"I can see that but right now you to need to rest."

"I'm not sick."

"Harry listen to your brother." James told him. Harry sighed and after saying their goodbyes they left to Louis' car. The drive home was a silent one, Louis tried to get Harry to talk but he refused to listen, turning the music up and looking out the window. Louis gave up with a sigh knowing that if his little brother didn't feel like talking he wouldn't. Once home Louis called Christine, the housekeeper, and told her to get some tea for Harry while he led his younger brother to his room.

"You don't have to treat me like I'm some rose that will be crush if held to tightly." Harry snapped at Louis once they were inside his room.

"Don't you get it?! You have two crazy stalkers after you and we both know what one of them is capable of!"

"So what your just gonna hide me from the world!?"

"If I could I would!" Louis yelled back at Harry. They were both glaring at each other that they didn't notice Christine enter the room.

"Excuse me, Harry here's your tea." She said quietly, clearing seeing that they were both in the middle of an argument.

"Put on the bedside table please." She nodded placing the cup on the table and left. Louis sighed and looked at his little brother.

"Baby-" He said softly using one of the many nicknames he got when he was younger. "I love you; you're my only brother. The last time you went missing it drove me crazy knowing some bastered had you. I don't ever want you to go through with that experience again. We only want to protect you." He gathered him into a hug.

"I'm sorry."

"Just be safe."

* * *

Thanksgiving had come and gone but since James had been in the hospital they didn't have a chance to celebrate it. So instead they celebrated it two days after Thanksgiving. Lily, Christine and Melissa did the cooking while the others set the table and went to go watch re-runs of football, Harry babysat Mark as never got into the game, he liked soccer better.

All in all they had nice day after Thanksgiving. Of course no one forgot about the other mystery stalker just pretended that he didn't exist so they could enjoy themselves and they did a pretty job of forgetting, while enjoying the turkey and food. But Harry did have to go back to school and work and Lily as well and that meant returning to London, which everyone clearly saw made James depressed. On Thursday they were driven by Louis (James couldn't as his leg was still broken) to the airport, he was to return to New York that night. The goodbyes had been sad and long with the promise to keep in touch.

Lily and Harry were back that night and after hailing a cab, and getting dinner, they were finally home to their flat. It seemed so much emptier and quieter now that they had once again been in a full house where the unexpected happen.

"I'm going to take a shower and then go to bed." Lily said taking her suitcase into her room.

"I'll take one in the morning." Harry kissed his mum's cheek and left to his room carrying his luggage. He dropped his luggage on the floor and flopped on his bed.

"Home sweet home." He whispered to himself.

* * *

Harry was at Martini's, waiting in the kitchen for one of the cooks to finish with his order so that he could take it to the couple outside when Charlie came up to him.

"Hey kiddo Draco's waiting for you at the bar. After you set the last table you can go on break." The redhead told him with a smile.

"Thanks Charlie." Harry smiled and just then the cook finished setting the hot food on the plate and Harry took the plate in hand.

"No problem kiddo."

So five minutes later he was making his way into the bar where he found himself staring into sliver gray eyes. Draco didn't look too happy. Before he took another step in, the blonde was making his way towards Harry.

He took Harry by the wrist and led him out of the restaurant without so much as a 'hello'. But Harry let him open the door to his car and just stared straight ahead as Draco got in, flinching slightly when he slammed the door. Oh yeah Draco was really mad.

"What's up?" Draco got to the point. After Harry had hung up on him, he had waited worrying over him and when Harry didn't call back it did nothing to calm his nerves. He tried calling Harry but all he got was the answering machine, so he knew that Harry had turned off his cellphone and he didn't have the number to his dad's place. All in all he had not been having a good few days.

"Nothing why do you ask?" Harry asked.

He had thought long and hard about this, Harry didn't want anyone especially someone he cared about to get hurt because of him. The guy already hurt his dad, almost killing him and he couldn't bear if something happen to Draco. So he decided it was best to just let Draco go instead of seeing him dead.

"Bullshit! First you get all strange on the phone then hang up without explaining anything! Then you get back and don't even call me. Yeah Harry there's nothing up!" Draco finished sarcastically.

"Look if you're here just to yell at me then bye, I have work to finish." He made to leave but Draco grabbed his arm twisting him around to face the blonde.

"What's going on?" His eyes were pleading with Harry to tell him and he almost did but Harry couldn't he cared too much for Draco to see him hurt .

"Bye Draco." He turned to leave but Draco wouldn't let go. "Please, just let go." Instead he found himself being pulled on top of the blonde, so that he was straddling his waist.

"I love you." He pressed his lips against Harry's. It didn't matter to him that they were in board daylight and in the middle of a parking lot, all that did matter was that he couldn't let Harry go no matter what all the anger he had felt was gone and out the window. But Harry pulled away and hurriedly exited the car moving away.

"Don't make this any harder then it already is." Harry practically ran back into the restaurant leaving a heartbroken Draco behind.

* * *

A/n- .........So are you screaming at your screen....or getting ready to kill me.....I get an hour head start to hide.

P.s- Next update is soon...probably not this Saturday since I might go see Texas Chainsaw Massacre and then the Spanish dance at school.

Much Love

BratPrincess


	10. Truth?

A/n- Happy Late Halloween!! I hope everyone got lots of candy (I got a two full bags of it) and was safe on whatever you guys did on you Halloween Night. Well I meant to finish and post this chapter last night as a Halloween treat but when I got home was so tried that I took 4 Advil's and went straight to bed. But here it is now and you decide weather its a Treat or Trick.... =0) !

Thank Yous!

Cheshire cat666- whining won't get you anywhere. And you'll just have to wait like everyone else to know who the blond stalker is. BTW I am horrible at spelling. Thank God for spell-check.

omiro soga- You actually kind of guessed what happens next but you'll just have to keep reading.

wicchick- You and me are so alike I hated the Math part on the PSAT! We also get our results in Dec. I kind of don't want to know though. I feel bad for Draco and Harry is being a git but they'll back together and be better I promise.

scareface- I love your name. Reminds me of the movie. And thanks!

Alysia- I can't tell you who the stalker is but I promise you'll find out just keep reading. And thank you for liking my story!

MedNar- I know Harry is being a prat but please bare with him for a little longer. And maybe you should be the one to kill the stalkers I'll write the scene just for you. LOL! thanks for the review.

Gold Silk- In this chapter Ron and Hermione are in it for you specifically. And don't worry the stalker is not Peer or Lockhart that would be ew!

VERNDA-SAN- Please don't chase me, then I can't write! And i'm not being mean just trying to make the story interesting. Review please.

coconut -ice agent h/h- Thank you for thinking its Yummy and nice! Enjoy!

immortal Memories- Thank you!

Layce74- I don't want to try to over do the angst but there has to been some.

Debs- Thank you I hope you keeping reading and reviewing.

GoldenGirl2- I'm sorry mother but I hope you don't kill me because of this chapter.

Alym- Don't worry you can be a fan of both and not feel like your cheating on both. Enjoy this chapter thought you might not like the ending too much.

ddz008- Your review made me laugh! And thanks for liking my fic!

NayNymic- Are you calling me stupid? Or Harry? Well they had to break up or the story would never progress.

JAS- I hope you don't hate me for this chapter! enjoy thought!

Jas- I knew you were screaming because if I was reading the story I would be screaming myself. Lol! Enjoy!

BlackDiva- they did breakup they are going to get back soon, not in this chapter thought.

Maximum Poofy-pissed off queen- Thanks once again queen for liking this story but nope its not Cedric. And don't worry this chapter will be waiting for you when you get back from Virginia and have fun there.

Added scene! Right after Blaise and Draco talk... Draco follows Harry.

****

Truth?

Draco couldn't understand it everything had been going great for them, well apart from the past few days they had been good . Why would he break up with him? These thoughts kept running through his mind as he drove home. I love him and I've lost him. He tried to think of anything that would give him a clue as to why this happened. But as he pulled into his driveway he couldn't think of anything except that he lost Harry.

Harry meanwhile was having the same problem, he had gone into the bathroom to try and pull himself together but he just felt distressed, all he wanted to do was go and call Draco to tell him that he was sorry and to take him back.

"He loves me and I love him too but this is for his own safety. He can't get hurt because of me." He said to his own miserable reflection a few tears running down his face which he wiped away roughly.

Soon he had to leave the bathroom and get back to work or Charlie would ask him what was wrong and the last thing he wanted was to explain what was going on. So he got himself together and reminded himself there were only a few hours left before he could go home. He left the bathroom and got ready to take orders, but as soon as he saw who one of those customers were he felt like going right back to the bathroom.

Tom Riddle shown up and took a sit right in the area he covered. Harry gathered his wits and made his way over to his table, as he neared Tom gave him a dazzling smile one that he remembered all to clearly.

"Miss me?" He asked.

"I rather you rot in hell. Go away and I might give you a chance to run before I call the police on you." He glared at the man.

"Harry, that isn't nice thing to say to your lover." Tom was still smiling.

"You really are mental you know. Why can't you just leave me alone and while you're at it, tell that other guy to get off my case too." Harry snapped at him, trying to keep his voice under control.

Tom looked confused by his latter comment. "What other guy?" He asked genuinely.

"You should know, he knows you." Harry's voice was rising causing some people nearby to look at the pair.

Something dawned on Tom's face. "You mean-"

"Waiter! I ordered my food 30 minutes ago and it still hasn't arrived." A disgruntle customer said from behind Harry.

"Go away." Harry hissed at Tom and left to the kitchen to get the food for the waiting couple.

When he came back out he was happy and relief to see that Tom was gone but worried that he might come back, what irked him was that he didn't get the mystery guy's name. Harry couldn't do anything about it so he busied himself with his work and ignored Charlie's concerned looks. His mum came to pick him up at 10:30pm and Tom hadn't made another appearance. Harry went home not happy and with a heavy heart. He already missed Draco.

* * *

Monday rolled around and neither Harry nor Draco wanted to face the day but they did and went to school, hoping not meet anywhere only problem was that they share a few classes together. When Draco went into first period Harry was already they're talking to Mr. Snape about the notes and homework he missed on the two day he was over in New Orleans.

As Draco went to his usual seat, he and Harry's met for what seemed like an eternity but really was a few seconds. The Harry looked away first and went back to paying attention to what Snape was saying. The blonde sighed as he sat down next to Blaise who gave him an odd look but didn't pass comment on it.

The day passed slowly for them and it didn't help that they had so many classes together. Even their friends noticed that both of them were usually quiet and looked miserable. Harry's two best friends remarked on it at gym while waiting for his turn to the hit the ball. They were playing softball; Ron and Hermione were on his team.

"Harry, mate are you all right?" Ron asked turning to him; the redhead was in front of him.

"What do you mean?" He pretended not to know what Ron was talking about when he knew exactly.

"Well you've been staring off into space most of the day and seem to be in a daze." Hermione said from behind him. "You're missing important notes." She scolded and Ron rolled his eyes.

"Not everything revolves around school 'Mione." 

"School is important Ron, if he doesn't pay attention he could fail." Again Ron rolled his eyes. Harry gave a small smile at them, clearly seeing that they liked each other but stuck to the 'fighting like an old married couple' habit. He wondered who would gather courage first and make the first move, he was betting on Hermione.

"_Anyways _what's up Harry?" Ron said moving his gaze to Harry, overlooking the look Hermione sent his way.

"Nothing." He lied, they didn't buy it.

"Then why were you in the bathroom for 30 minutes on Saturday?"

"How do you know that?" Harry asked shooting Ron a look.

"Charlie told me, said he was worried about you but doesn't want to be nosy."

"Oh, it's just that I broke up with Draco." Harry told him quietly so no one else would hear. They both gasped, as the two of them knew how happy he was with the Draco.

"But why? Did he do something to you?" Hermione asked as they stepped towards the front of the line.

"No, it's just that I had too."

"Why?" Ron asked. Harry hadn't told them about the stalkers and didn't want them getting involved but he knew that they wouldn't give up until they found out so he decided to tell them. He was sick of hiding things from them anyways.

"What are you guys doing after school?"

"Nothing." They said together.

"Well do you think we can go to Javalanze after school and I'll tell you everything there?" They nodded and it was Ron's turn to go bat.

* * *

Draco watched as Harry crossed the courtyard and sat with Hermione to eat his lunch. Not that he was eating anything; instead he pulled out his black notebook and started to draw. The day couldn't have been longer, all his classes seem to go slowly on purpose just so that he could suffer. He had lost count how many times he wanted to approach Harry but didn't. And finally they only one more class and he could go home and forget the day.

"Hey Draco if I ask you something you'll answer truthfully?" Blaise asked as he followed the blonde's gaze.

"Depends on what it is?" Draco stopped looking at Harry and turned to his oldest friend.

"What's up with you and Potter and don't say nothing because you've had that same crushed look on your face every time you look at him."

"He broke up with me." Draco trusted him enough to tell Blaise the truth.

"Why, I thought you two were happy together?" The other boy asked surprised.

"I told him I loved him." Draco turned his gaze back to Harry.

"And he still walked away?" Blaise said bewildered.

"Yeah." He sighed and watched as Harry gave Hermione a peck on the cheek and left the courtyard not meeting his eyes.

"I'll see you later Blaise." Draco said standing up.

"Going to talk to Harry?" At Draco's nod Blaise said. "Good luck." And watched as Draco also left the courtyard.

* * *

Draco entered the music room somehow knowing that he would find Harry in there. He entered quietly and was surprised when he heard Harry singing, he had never heard his voice though he had gathered it was nice. And it was true Harry had one of those voices that you just like to listen too.

Harry was sitting with the guitar on his lap and notebook on his knee balancing both of them perfectly. He strung a cord and played a few notes singing softly to himself.

We have no use for the truth.

Now's the time for us to lose

Who we are and how we've tried

taking every step in stride

It's now or never to decide

In this time are we loving or

do we sit here wondering.

Harry finished on a barely audible voice and wrote something down in the notebook. He still didn't know he was being watched by Draco, he took his pick out his mouth about to start playing his guitar again when Draco finally decided to let Harry know that he was in the room.

Harry turned around when he heard his name being called and sighed looking away from Draco who move to sit in front of him. The blonde could tell Harry didn't want him there which did nothing to lighten his mood but he moved with determined steps.

"What are you doing here Draco?" Harry asked him quietly still looking up at him.

"I liked the song, did you write it?" He ignored the question and asked one of his own.

"Yeah... Draco what are you doing here?" Harry asked again.

"Talking with you. What I can't talk to you now either?"

"No." Harry looked up his face unreadable.

"Why? What happen Harry over in New Orleans when you hung up on me?" Harry didn't answer him. Draco moved forward and cupped Harry's face with his hand moving it till Harry was looking at him. "Why did you break up with me? I love you so much."

"Please stop." Harry moved out of reach. "It's better this way ok." He gazed sadly back at Draco.

"Why?" He was not giving up not matter how many times he had to ask Harry. He meant too much to Draco to just easily let Harry get away from him.

"It just is. Now leave." Harry said.

"No, not until till you tell me."

"I'm not. But fine I'll leave." Harry grabbed his notebook and left just as the bell rang for the next class and Draco had no choice but to go. But he promised himself that he would talk to Harry again.

* * *

There was a knock on the door, well more like pounding, a man with blonde hair got up from his chair and made his way to the door. He had been watching t.v when the irritating noise had caused him to look up.

"I'm coming!" He yelled annoyed and he flung the door open to reveal an extremely angry Tom Riddle. Before he started to tell the man off, Riddle laid a punch on him.

"Fuck! What the hell is your problem?" He said holding his nose. Riddle didn't answer and gave him a right hook. The blonde doubled over in pain. Riddle was about to kick him in the abdomen, but straightened up with a revolver pointing at his torso.

"Now tell me what the fuck was that, before I decide to blow your fucking brains!" He said wiping blood off his nose with his backhand, glaring at Riddle.

"Why are you bothering Harry?" Tom was glaring worst then the blonde and was very tempted to lay another punch on him but resisted the urge. He knew the blonde wasn't joking when he said that he would kill him.

The unidentified blonde let out stream of curses under his breath and then faced Riddle again. "Who told you?" He snapped.

"I visited Harry the other day and he told me. Now tell me why are you bothering _my Harry_."

"Because I feel like it. Now leave before I decide to kill you anyway." He said lowering his gun.

"Leave him alone." Tom growled.

"Don't tell me what to do Riddle." Seeing defeat Tom left with a glare but before he closed the door the blonde called out to him.

"Riddle!" He turned around a hand on the handle.

"Have a care."

* * *

"You broke up with him?!" Hermione asked Harry incredulous.

"Ssh." Harry said looking around the crowded café. They had made their way to a small round table in the back, ordered their drinks and Harry began telling them about his break-up with Draco in a hush voice.

He had spent of all of last period lost in his thoughts, still thinking about the conversation he had with Draco. It had been hard acting so indifferent to him, but it had to be done. Harry had decided a long time of ago, that no matter how much it hurt, Draco didn't deserve to be put in danger because of him and his past.

"Yes, I had too."

"But he loves you." Ron reminded him.

"I know and that made it harder to let him go." Harry said unhappily.

"I still don't understand why would you." Hermione hated not knowing and she made it her goal to find out. Harry was silent for a bit just looking around the coffee shop.

It was a coffeehouse that he had found while going to work from school one day. The place was painted in a deep, pastel orange-red with beautiful paintings on the wall. Flat computers lined a wall where you could go online and by the window were comfy settees where you read or watch people go by. Jazz and R&B music was playing from the DJ booth and many people, mostly college kids were reading or talking.

"Harry tell us the _real_ reason why you broke up with Draco. We can't help you if you don't tell us." Surprisingly this came from Ron and again Harry felt lucky for having such good friends.

"I don't want you two get involved too." He mumbled looking into his coffee cup.

"Involved? Involved with what?"

Harry sighed and began to tell them both about his real past. "About two years ago when I lived in New Orleans..."

* * *

He told Harry not to tell anyone about him and he meant _no one _and that meant Tom Riddle too. He wished he could just do away with the annoying man but it wouldn't go well with his plan, Riddle was needed for when he took Harry. So for that reason alone he let Riddle live, not that it wasn't tempting to just kill Riddle. But right now it was time to teach Harry a lesson and maybe this time he'll learn.

It was amazing what throwing money around and talking to the right people could do. He dialed a phone number and waited for someone to pick up. "Hello?"

"Hello may I speck to Mr. Draco Malfoy please."

"Just a minute." He smirked and waited for the youngest Malfoy to get on the phone.

* * *

Harry was home alone, Lily had gone to do some grocery shopping right after work. So Harry had cooking duty, he had brought a whole cooked chicken from work and was now making mash potatoes. After he was done with that he would take a shower and start on the pile of homework he had waiting for him in his room. Harry pretty much had the evening planned out for himself when an unanticipated surprise came his way..

He was turning down the heat on the stove when he heard a knock on the door, thinking it was his mum he went to open it not bothering to looking or ask who it was.

"Do you need.... Oh Draco what are you doing here?"

"Why?!' He pushed Harry inside and slammed the door behind him.

"What's wrong with you?" He noticed Draco's eyes were bloodshot. Draco grabbed his arm tightly making him winced. "You're hurting me."

"And you're killing me."

"What the hell are you talking about!? Let me go!" Harry struggled but the blonde held on tightly.

"What do you take me for a fool!?" He all but yelled shaking Harry.

"You're acting like it! Now let me go!" Harry pulled out of Draco's bruising hold.

Draco gave him the iciest glare he'd ever seen the beautiful blonde ever give to anyone, a shiver ran down his back but he tried keeping his cool.

"You're nothing but a whore!"

Smack!

Harry's hand went to his mouth in shock. He didn't even know that he slapped Draco until he saw the red mark on his face. He had reacted impulsively, like he always did.

"Oh my God I'm sorry." Harry tried to tell him but it seemed the blonde was in his own world cause next thing Harry knew he found himself pinned to the sofa, Draco on top of him.

"Get off of me!"

"How dare you hit me after cheating on me!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Harry was confused and it wasn't helping that he was getting flashbacks of his kidnapping.

"You were seeing someone behind my back the whole time!"

"Please get off of me." Harry was shaking but in Draco's fury he didn't seem to notice.

"Just tell me why?"

"Get off!" He didn't see Draco anymore he saw Tom.

"Why?!" Harry reached out and gave the blonde another punch. This time he hit Draco so hard that he fell off the couch.

Draco got up from the floor and couldn't believe that he had been hit again by the one who had broken his heart not once but twice now. He was fixed on yelling at Harry but then stopped at the sight of him.

Harry was in fetal position and a sob escaped the boy's lips. It was also then when he become aware of Harry trembling badly. Against his desire he found himself wanting to console Harry. He reached to touch his back but stop midway.

'He cheated on you and is now probably faking it so you would feel guilty for him.' Said an inner voice, the part of him that truly believed that Harry did deceive him.

With a sigh and his confused thoughts he left Harry on the couch still lost in his own memories. Neither noticed that the mash potatoes were burning.

* * *

A/n- I never said that I would put them back together and anyways this needed to happen so 1) the story could be longer and 2) the other version is boring and I didn't like it. So please review and tell me what you think. I love hearing from you guys.

Next update will be soon since Nov. 6 & 7 we have off cause of Teachers Conventions.

Ps. I really should change my s/n to Drama-Queen, I love drama way too much!

Be Nice And Review!

Much Love

BratPrincess


	11. Preview 1

Hey everyone this isn't an update but I just wanted to tell you or more like ask you if you would like me to email you when I update. So if you do just leave their email address and I'll do that. Also thank you to everyone who has reviewed!! I still can't believe that this story is doing so well!

Yo Carla thanks for _everything _girl!! Your the bestest friend ever!

And now here's a lil' preview...

* * *

Heavy rain was hitting the window loudly but Harry paid no heed to it as he slowly put the phone back into its cradle. He couldn't believe that he had done that. No wonder Draco was being so cold towards him.

'The jerk told him I was seeing someone behind his back.' Penetrated his still dazed mind. Harry slid to the floor, still holding the phone to his chest.

The raven-teen was slowly being driven crazy by not one but _two _crazy stalkers, one he was staring to think was more dangerous then the other. Without thinking he dialed a number quickly. Someone answered on the second ring and he was relief to hear Draco on the other end.

"Draco it's Harry." 

"Oh bye." He heard the malicious in his voice and his heart twisted painfully.

"No! Please just give me a second...Please."

Draco sighed on the other line. "You have 2 minutes. Talk."

"Let me pick you, I really need to talk you."

"Why so you can lie to me more?"

"No more lies or anything I promise I'll tell you anything. Just please I'm begging you let's meet somewhere." He was close to tears but held his emotions in check.

There was a silence on the other line and he thought that maybe the blond had hung up on him.

"Draco?"

"Fine, I'll pick you up in 20." 


	12. Haunted

A/n- Sorry I didn't update sooner, but I had a killer headache! And then I meant to post this yesterday but I had so much homework so you can blame it on school. But here's a really long chapter to make up for it. Hope you enjoy it! Don't know when the next one will be up but I'll try to come up with one real soon.

Remember to review!

Thank yous! And thanks for all the reviews I got for the Preview chapter; they had me laughing so hard!

VRENDA-SAN- Hey I'm all for killing the guy who's making Poor Draco suffer! But I'm afraid it doesn't get better for Draco in this chapter. Enjoy!

Immortal Memories- How can you whack me like that! I'm hurt really I am but hope this chapter doesn't make you want to kill me.

Scarface- This chapter is packed with drama! I should be name DramaQueen!

FishnChips- I don't like fish but hope you love this chapter too.

cheshire cat666- Well here's the next one and hope you like it!

alym- Gracias! Y si tu querer tu poder escribir en Espanol! I'm Cuban so I understand!

Erae- Thanks and no problem! Enjoy!

Maximum Poofy-Pissed off Queen- No way! I'd be too gross out to even thinking of putting Vernon as the stalker but it was a good guess. Thought I'm not sure that the stalker is actually blond in the books...I think. But I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. Thanks!

BlackDiva - Wait until you see what I have Harry go through in this and the next chapter.

Dir en Grey- My lips aren't telling who the stalker is ...yet...but soon. So read and find out.

NayNymic- I know most people wouldn't do that but it has to happen in this story and I'm sorry that your hating the angst but it'll stop soon. And I promise no Harry rape in this story. Hope you like this chapter!

wicchick- I think I gained a few pounds from the candy too but my brother mostly eat mine. But I ate all the MilkyWays and KitKats Lol! Oh and I know how you feel about the PSAT scores, when I was talking to my friend after we had come out of testing and she asked 'Who else feels stupid here?' We all laughed and agreed with her. Thank you so much for liking my story and hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you.

Ashes7- You misunderstood me! I am going to be them back together! Most probably in the next chapter though. Keep on thinking who the guy is though!

ddz008- Your review was too funny! Please keep reviewing and loving my story!

coriander- Thank you for adding me to your fav list! Sorry for all the typos but I suck at spelling and I review the chapter so many times that I get tried but please just ignore them.

Draco-lover1- Here it is! Enjoy!

The Shadow Bandit- I know I'm tease =0)! Thanks!

Shattered Diamond- I had to put it so I can all you suffer! : LAUGHING EVILLY:

blackunicorn- Well I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

Weasley Wonders- Thank you! To tell you the truth I didn't really think this story would do so well. But I'm glad it is! Enjoy!

MedNar- And they call me evil...look at you! Anyways I'm happy that you liked how the chapter went and hope you enjoy this one more.

Cat15- Thank you so much for everything including the emails!

Goldengirl2- Well hope this makes up for it. Enjoy!

WOW! That was a lot of reviews and thanks so much for getting me into the 200 mark! Making this my most successful story! Now enjoy the chapter and try not to scream to hard at the end. I'll write more soon. Promise!

Someone guessed that the stalker was Seamus, it was actually close but nope!

By the way I'm going through my chapters and revising them and adding a few things here and there so if I take a little longer to update forgive me please!

Haunted...

It was Friday afternoon, Harry had decided to skip lunch again and went to the music room to finish the song he had been working on. He couldn't be more thankful that the week was over and he wouldn't have to come back for two days. Everything had gone down hill since the day Draco had come over in a sadden rage. Harry still couldn't believe that he had hit Draco but he was furious at himself for being so weak. It had taken him about five minutes for him to regain his self-control and stop the memories from coming but when he did he took notice of two things. One Draco was gone and two the mash potatoes were burning so that he had to make another bash and get rid of the ruin one before his mum came home.

Harry hadn't told her about the fight he had with Draco so she never knew what was bothering him even though Lily tried getting it out of him. Harry had arrived to school the next day and he knew everything had changed between them. Now instead of the crushed, longing looks Draco use to give him they were filled with hate and a hurtness **(A/n-** Like one of the reviewers pointed out _Hurtness _is not a real word but hey I liked it! **)** that he didn't know what it was about. Harry remembered that Draco accused him of cheating but he didn't understand where the blonde got that ridiculous idea from, he had been with Draco and Draco alone. Nevertheless it broke his heart and he tried to steer clear of Draco but it seemed Fate wanted to play a cruel joke on him.

Harry was lost in his music that he didn't notice Dean and Hermione come in, the raven-haired teen was finishing a song that he written a while ago and the two stood in silence not wanting to disturb him. When he finished they clapped loudly, making him grin weakly and blush terribly.

"That was bloody brilliant Harry."

"Thanks Dean." He put the guitar back in its case and left with the two of them.

"You should perform it at Javalanz's on Thursday. You would be great." Dean continued on still amazed at how good Harry was.

Harry firmly shook his head. "No, I do this for myself. I could never get up in front of people and just sing. I probably would go blank on stage anyway."

"Dean's right Harry you're very talented. I bet you would be a hit." Before he could protest anymore he accidentally bumped into someone.

"Sorry." Harry automatically said, Hermione who was on his right caught his arm before he could fall.

"Watch it Potter." Damn, out of all the students it had to be Draco who he collided with. Draco glared at him icily before turning the corner with Blaise who remained silent throughout the exchange.

"What's his problem?" Dean muttered as they made their way up the stairs to go to Italian. Harry just shrugged looking indifferent while Hermione shot him a look, which he purposely ignored.

"Anyways sign up Harry, it'll be cool and it's not like anyone will really know you except a few of your friends." Dean said.

"I'll think about it ok?" He said mostly to ease the boy's want but maybe he should do it. Who knows it might be fun.

* * *

As Harry entered his room, getting home from school the phone rang and he picked it up on the second ring. It was his dad, who he was relived to hear was doing much better and back on his feet. James told him about what they might do for the Christmas holidays and new musicians that he was working with, James had always told Harry about the new people he worked with since he had more of an interest then Louis did. That's how the conversation about if he should sing at Javalanz or not came up.

"I think you should." James told him with enthusiasm. He had always known Harry was talented and always encouraged him in his music, but ever since the incident he had become so reserved and shy.

"But what if I don't sound good? Or I'll forget the words on stage and make a fool of myself?" Harry had always been self-conscience about performing in front of other people, preferring to do sing when no one was around.

"Harry you have a beautiful voice. How many people have told you that you're very brilliant?" James asked, knowing that Harry should perform only needing that extra push.

"Lots." He muttered quietly.

"Exactly! So forget everyone and if you want to do this, then do it." Harry's dad said unwaveringly.

* * *

So Harry decided to do it, he would perform on Thursday. He already gave the band the song he would sing. He had decided that he would go acoustic and only needed a guitarist and drummer for that. Only a few of his closest friends knew and he hoped it would stay that way. Harry never really liked attention and he didn't need it now. But now it seemed like the week was on fast-forward just to get to Thursday and with each passing day it seem that he made the wrong choice but he couldn't and wouldn't turn back now. Harry woke up on Thursday morning, feeling like something bad was going to happen today but dismissed the feeling telling himself that he was being nervous.

Finally it was Thursday night; Harry had already called Charlie to let him know that he wouldn't be coming in today, in return Charlie wished him luck. Harry picked Ron and Hermione up, they had been waiting at Ron's house, and together they would arrive at the coffeehouse. As he drove to Javalanz's he dearly wished Draco could have been there with him, but he forced himself not to think about that but about the upcoming performance.

"Harry you'll be fine." Hermione said from the passenger seat.

"Yeah don't worry mate." Ron added. Harry didn't trust himself to speak so he just nodded and kept his eyes on the rode. At dinner he had barely eaten, he was just too nervous. This would be his first time singing to a bunch of people he didn't know, it was only right that he felt a bit anxious.

"At least you'll barely know anyone there." Hermione tried to comfort him.

Although when they arrived Harry was shocked to see it packed with mostly students from St. Charnel, a lot of them from his year in particular. Harry taking notice that it was students from his classes swiftly turned around to go back to the car, but Ron was there to stop him.

The redhead turned him around. "Calm down Harry, It'll be ok. Just do it like you do in the music room during lunch." He nodded faintly and made his way over to the MC of the night, trying to ignore the people packed in the café.

"You're Potter?" The man looked to be in his mid to late twenties. With dirty blonde hair that was cut short and a matching neatly trimmed bread to match, he was a few inches taller then Harry and had one of those voices that you heard on the radio.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"You're up in fifteen minutes." The guy told him before turning back to the crowd. Fifteen minutes went by in what seem like five seconds. Harry had his back faced to the crowd so he don't notice the people coming in or out.

"Give it up one more time for Mandy!" The MC said the crowd clapping loudly before quieting again. " Alright, alright now give it up for one of your very own St. Charnel, Harry Potter!" He yelled piercingly and was meet by shouts and claps.

Harry made his way to the stage and sat down on the stool, the microphone in front of him. The band, which consisted of a girl on drums and another boy on guitar, started slowly, the drums were his cue to start. Forgetting all the people and his fear Harry started to sing softly.

' Long last words whisper slowly to me

Still can't find what keeps me here

When all this time I've been so hollow inside

I know you're still there

Watching me, wanting me

I can feel you pull me down

Fearing you, hating you

I won't let you pull me down'

Harry never noticed Draco enter the café when he started to sing or Tom sitting in a corner watching him lustfully. But the crowd was listening to him intimately, some even swaying to the music.

'Hunting you, I can smell you - Alive

Your heart pounding in my head

Watching me, wanting me

I can feel you pull me down

Wanting me, raping me

Watching me

Watching me, haunting me

I can fear you pull me down

Fearing you, holding you

I won't let you pull me down

The guitar finished and the crowd went into a frenzy of applause. Harry stood up, his face slightly flushed and gave a quick 'thank you' before stepping off the platform the MC giving a smile and nod of approval.

"Everybody give it up to Harry Potter..."

Harry was going to make his way to Ron and Hermione when someone grabbed him by the waist and turned him around. Harry made a 'oof' sound as he connected with the person's chest and stared up into honey-colored eyes.

"You were great!" Tom exclaimed before lowering his head and kissing a very surprised Harry on the lips.

While this was going on Draco was watching. (A/n- I know I'm evil!) And he didn't know if he should be heartbroken that Harry _was _cheating on him or if should be angry for being played like a fool. He decided on the latter.

The blonde made his way over to them and pulled them apart. "Not cheating on me eh? You really are a whore." Shock was written all over Harry's face as Draco said this but he was to enrage to notice. He turned around to leave and that's when Harry reacted.

"No! Draco wait!" He tried to stop him but Riddle held his arm and turned him around again so that he couldn't go after Draco.

"Who was that?" Tom was infuriated, but Harry thrash against him.

"Let me go!" Tom shook him hard, making his head spin and stopping him from struggling any further.

"Tell me who was that!?" Harry slapped him hard, and Tom let him go in his surprise. This was the chance he was waiting for and ran to where he could get lost in the crowd.

"Harry! There you are!" Hermione called out happily.

"Come on let's go." He grabbed her arm and Ron followed perplexed. Once they got in the car, Harry didn't speak but left quickly. After they reached the flat, they asked him what was wrong.

"Tom was there." He punched the lift button as Hermione and Ron gasped.

"Are you ok?"

"Did he try something? I saw Malfoy leave he looked pretty upset." Ron told him as they entered the lift.

"Can you guys just give me a minute please?" H e was still pale and Hermione noticed that his hands were shaking. They reached the door and he opened it.

"Hi sweetie did you have a - Harry what's wrong?" She asked him worriedly as she took in his appearance. Hermione and Ron told her what happen and Lily held her son more tightly. They all stayed silent for awhile. Ron and Hermione were both feeling worried and awkward for their best friend, and Lily was thankful that Harry was ok and home with her.

"Come on I'll drive you both home." Harry's best friends nodded. "Harry maybe you should take a shower and get some rest. Have some tea before you go to bed."

"No! I want to go." He said quickly.

"Harry you need rest."

"I don't want to be alone." His mum's face softened and she nodded. Ron was the closest and the first to be dropped off.

"Bye mate, don't worry everything will turn out alright."

"Thanks Ron."

Hermione was the next person to be dropped off. She gave him a hug and kiss before leaving.

"You were amazing tonight Harry; you should have seen them." She smiled at him and he gave a weak grin in return.

When they got back home he went to take a shower, while his mum made him tea. She came in and Harry was just lying on his bed. Lily wasn't blind as to not notice that his eyes were bloodshot. She put down the cup of tea and pulled him into a hug.

"I hate him mum." He whispered.

"I do too, but you'll see one day he'll get what's coming to him." She rocked him back and forth, after some time went by she handed him the tea and he drank it slowly.

"Goodnight baby."

"'Night mum." Lily clicked off the lights.

* * *

Lily had given him the choice to stay home but having nothing to do and only his depressing thoughts to keep him company would have probably driven him mad. So he went to school to face the day, and damn what a day it was. Students he had barely spoken to before came up to him to congratulate him on a brilliant performance or told him what a beautiful voice he had. Harry could only blush and say thank you in return.

"See you were a hit Harry." Dean told him as they made their way to art class.

Harry didn't answer, as his mind was somewhere else, mainly on Draco. He hadn't spoken one word or even a fleeting look at him all day; no more longing looks or glares, now he was just being ignored. His mind kept replaying the events of last night and how hurt he had look.

He wish he could tell Draco that he never meant to hurt him and he had never cheated on him, that he meant more to him than he could possibly say. But Harry couldn't approach him; not in school anyway where he was always surrounded by a group of friends and he was afraid that if he called Draco would just hang up o him.

With a sigh he sat down and with only half an ear he listened to the teacher drone on about different styles of paintings. The day couldn't end sooner.

* * *

I should really call my little green-eyed God and see how's he's suffering. I know for a fact that he finally paid heed to my warnings and broke up with that little spoiled blonde brat.

And if that phone call didn't secure it, I'll stop all my mind games now. But back to Harry, I'll call him this weekend, hopefully he answers. Wouldn't want to get me mad now would he.

* * *

Sunday. Funny how the day is named _Sun_day and it's pouring outside. But that's how it was on that lazy day. Harry was at home watching a movie on TV and his mum was out to the mall for some early Christmas shopping. He was thinking of ordering food when the phone rang, he was tempted to just let it ring not wanting to get up from his comfortable position on the couch. It was on the third ring when he picked it from the kitchen counter.

"Hello?" He expected it to be Ron.

"Miss me?" Said a sonorous voice.

It was that guy again. "Leave me alone!"

"I was just calling to see if your blonde boy-toy took the news well." He sounded amused and it disgusted Harry.

"What news?"

"That you were cheating on him with me. You should have heard him on the phone. But then again I would have said the same things too if I ever found out that my boyfriend was doing _that_."

"_That_?" Harry asked him in a hollow voice, unsure if he actually wanted to know what this freak told Draco.

"Of how you liked it in bed, that you-" The person on the other line was only too happy to share of what he had discussed with Draco.

"STOP! You disgusting bastered! How could you!?"

"Easy, I simply called him. I told you to be careful, but I guess you needed another warning."

"I hate you." He told him viciously, his knuckles where white from holding the phone too tightly.

"Unlike Riddle I could careless if you hate me or not. Bye Harry, don't do anything stupid."

* * *

Heavy rain was hitting the window loudly but Harry paid no heed to it as he slowly put the phone back into its cradle. He couldn't believe that the horrid freak had done that. No wonder Draco was being so cold towards him. A part of him was mad that Draco actually believed some random guy that he was a two-timer but then again he hadn't given him any reason not to believe the guy.

'The jerk told him I was seeing someone behind his back.' Penetrated his still dazed mind. Harry slid to the floor.

Harry was slowly being driven insane by not one but _two _crazy stalkers, one he was staring to think was more dangerous then the other. Without thinking he dialed a number quickly. Someone answered on the second ring and he was relief to hear Draco on the other end.

"Draco it's Harry."

"Oh bye." He heard the malicious in his voice and his heart twisted painfully.

"No! Please just give me a second...Please."

Draco sighed on the other line. "You have 2 minutes. Talk."

"Let me pick you, I _really _need to talk to you."

"Why so you can lie to me more?"

"No more lies or anything I promise I'll tell you anything. Just please I'm begging you let's meet somewhere." He was close to tears but held his emotions in check.

There was a silence on the other line and he thought that maybe the blonde had hung up on him. And if he had that would just send him over the edge, it was too much to deal with in one afternoon.

"Draco?" He said tentatively.

"Fine, I'll pick you up in 20."

15 minutes later the phone rang and for a fleeting second Harry thought that it might be the mystery guy and that he found out that he was going to meet with Draco. But he picked it up anyway.

"Hello." Harry asked softly.

"Its me, I'm outside."

Relieved he answered. "I'm coming."

Harry opened the door to Draco's SUV and sat down .The blonde wasn't looking at him but straight ahead, all of sudden Harry didn't feel scared but nervous. He really didn't know what he wanted to say to Draco, he just knew he had to be near him.

"Where do you want to go?" Draco asked him, there was no hate, no happiness just a simple question.

"Wherever, just somewhere we can talk." Draco nodded and started to drive, but before they even left the driveway Draco stopped and turned to him. His face was filled with anguish.

"Just tell me please why? Why did you cheat on me, I love you and you throw it back in my face. I thought you cared but just tell-" He was too choked up to finish and Harry was to but he managed to say something he had been dying to tell Draco all week.

"I never cheated on you."

* * *

A/n- I know I'm leaving you off in a cliffy and its kind of sudden but it's already 7:44pm and I'm watching a movie and have to make dinner in a few so I have to go, Sorry! I promise to update as soon as possible. But please tell me how you liked this chapter I really need to know so write long reviews. Thanks!

Much Love

BratPrincess


	13. I wish In words of a broken heart

A/n- I know it's been like two weeks but school doesn't care about my writing. Thank God I got a good report card or I'd be grounded meaning no computer or writing for at least a month!

Ok, now this chapter in my opinion isn't the greatest and by far the hardest to write so if you can tell me anything you didn't like I'd be happy to read it!

Big shout out to Carla my #1 girl! Thanks so much for everything; you're the greatest! And this time the truce is for real.... Until we get to school anyway.

Thank you so much for all the reviews their the best!

omiro soga- How can you not want them back together?! Are you sure your not feeling sick?

MiakaChan5- I can't tell you who the other guy is you have to find out.

Gold-Snitcher- I'm glad you like me AU. Hope you keep reading it. And it is a happy ending don't worry.

MRP1- Evanescence does rock! Have you seen their new video?

serena chair- No but I'm going to check the song out. Thanks for the review.

Minny- Thanks

Draco-lover1- HERE!HERE!HERE!HERE!

ddz008- Yes I can speak Spanish, I'm Cuban. Y is tu querer tu poder escrib en Espanol. What's your background? I'm not to good at writing it but reading and speaking I can.

Leatherwhore- Isn't the song creepy.. but I hear a song and come up with a story to fit it. Read 'I'm Ok' and you'll see what I mean. Thanks!

Vrenda-San- Hon' this chapter is just for you!

Weasley Wonders= Your the first reviewer to ever tell me that they like my cliffys. Thanks!

NayNymic- Thank you for your help...I don't want the dialogue to sound rush and now I'm making sure of it. Hopefully this chapter doesn't seem rushed or anything and please keep telling me what you think. And as promised no rape.

Immortal Memories- No cliffys in this one promise!

cheshire cat666- Thanks a bunch!

alexandrya- It really means a lot that you like this story a lot so I hope you like this chapter!

The shadow Bandit- Your review was funny. I know I'm evil when it comes to leaving at cliffies but its a habit and you know their hard to break. Enjoy and thanks you gave me an idea in your review for a scene.

blackunicorn- Thanks a lot! I'm glad you liked the way I used 'Haunted' in the chapter. Hope you like this one!

Virgoklg85- I know I suck at grammar but I'm too lazy to get a beta readers.. I know it sounds wrong but it's true.

MedNar- I'll never tell!

Alym- Tu Draquito? Pues no te inquietar te va a gusta este capitulo! Besos!

fishnchips- Yes I am putting poor Harry through hell and it isn't stopping anytime soon!

wicchick- Don't pout.. you'll love this chapter I hope!

Ashes7- Enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think and tell the truth.. and your not weird trust me I know weird.

Maximum Poofy-Pissed off Queen- Hey Queen. Thanks for the review and I totally understand about what you said.. Harry using one of the songs. I'm just glad it worked. I hope you like this chapter!

BlackDiva- Read quickly before you die of the torture!

Everyone enjoy the chapter! Love-making scene is re-written and longer! Enjoy ;-)

**I wish.... In words of a broken heart.**

"What?" Draco asked turning around to get a good look at Harry.

"I never cheated on you." He repeated softly.

"But I saw you kissing that guy!" Draco pointed out angrily, wanting to believe Harry but still having doubts.

"Didn't you take a look at who that was?" Draco thought about it and realized he didn't see who it was Harry was kissing; he was too hung up on the fact that someone else was kissing Harry.

"That was Tom Riddle, and _I wasn't_ kissing him. If you hadn't come and pulled us apart..." Harry trailed off, still looking out the window.

"So who was it that called me?" The blonde was holding on to a scrap of hope and he prayed that Harry wasn't just leading him on, just to say they get couldn't back together.

"I never told you...I didn't want you to worry and he threatened me but... There's this other stalker." Harry finished lamely.

"Another one?! Why didn't you tell me?"

"He said that he would hurt anyone I told." Harry said as if that explained everything.

"I told you I can take care of myself." He felt like rolling his eyes at Harry at the moment but resisted the urge.

"Draco he nearly killed my dad! I couldn't take the risk of him hurting you too." Harry screamed at him trying to make him see reason.

"So you broke up with me knowing that it would hurt me! I told you I loved you and still you walked away!" Draco yelled out his own frustration.

"I'm sorry but I wasn't going to risk it!" Harry said crossing his arms. Yes he felt bad for breaking Draco's heart and it sucked that the stalker was playing games with them but he didn't want Draco to get hurt, why couldn't he understand that?

"Damn it Harry you can't protect everyone." He sighed deeply. "Did it ever cross your mind that when you broke up with me that you were really only hurting me more then anything that other stalker would have done to me?" Draco turned to Harry who had his head bowed.

Harry remained silent, which actually made him annoyed. Grabbing his face by his jaw he turned Harry to face him. But whatever remark he was about to say was lost on his tongue when his saw Harry's face.

"I can't change the past, I would if I could but I can't. All I can say is-" Harry started to say but they were interrupted by an oncoming car.

HONK!

The car was trying to get into the parking lot but Draco was stopped right in front of the entrance making it impossible for anyone to come through. Draco slowly let go of Harry turned to put the car in reverse and parked turning the car off. The only sound was from outside, the rain hitting the SUV but the two boys inside remained unmoving and silent. Draco was the first to break the silence.

"So you broke up with me because you were trying to protect me, and you didn't tell me of this other stalker who is more dangerous then Riddle." He summarized it up.

"Yeah." Was all Harry said in return.

"Yeah? Is that all you're going to say!?"

"Well what do you want me to say?" They were getting heated up again.

"You should have told me about the other stalker! Trust me more to protect you and myself!" Draco yelled.

"Well excuse me if I was scared for you!"

"I told you a thousand times I can take care of myself, It wasn't me who got-"

"Stop right there!" Harry now turned to him eyes narrowed. "Stop before you say something we'll both regret."

Draco turned away to stare out his window. He heard Harry sigh but otherwise they both didn't say anything. This wasn't how he pictured it; he wanted to forgive Harry so everything would be right between them again. He wanted to be able to kiss the boy that he loved again; to feel him against him and just be able to be with him but so many forces were just working against them.

"Draco I can never tell you how sorry I am or how much I wish this whole thing never happen. That I didn't have some crazy psycho after me so we can be a normal couple but we aren't and I did hurt you but it wasn't easy for me too. All I'm asking is that you please, I'm begging you, to forgive me. I'll understand if you don't want to-" Harry didn't get to finish what he was say as he was pulled into a bruising kiss.

Draco kissed him he felt Harry's tears on his cheeks. But all he could think of was how much he just wanted this boy. He licked Harry's bottom lip and moved into Harry's warm mouth, oh how missed the taste of Harry.

"Don't cry.. ssh it's ok." He whispered into the kiss.

"I'm sorry, so sorry." The kiss deepened and Draco brought Harry unto his lap, moving his hands to rest on his waist while Harry wrapped his arms around his neck. When they pulled apart the Harry still had tears coming down his face, Draco gently kissed them away.

"I don't deserve you."

"Please don't say that." Draco kissed his neck.

"But I-" The blonde silenced him with another breathtaking kiss. This one became more desperate, but still very fiery. It was the kind of kisses that lead to something else. Draco stopped though forcing them to part.

"What?" Harry asked still dazed and drugged on their burning passion.

"Harry when I make love to you I don't want it to be in the back of my car." Draco said softly.

"Then come upstairs." Draco could do nothing but stare at him. True he was no innocent himself but Harry was and even thought he wanted it badly he didn't want to do something that Harry might regret later.

"Harry we don't have too, only when you're ready."

"I want you. I want you to be the only one to touch me." Harry grabbed Draco's hand placed it to his cheek and slowly moved it down his own body, making the blonde gasp quietly at where stopped.

"I want you to be my first." Harry placed a soft kiss on Draco's lips. "And my only." He whispered against his ear.

* * *

Draco slowly removed Harry's wet clothes and let them drop to the floor, neither cared nor noticed. Harry laid on the bed, blushing slightly but he didn't feel scared as Draco gazed upon his naked body, he trusted the blonde with his life. Draco removed his own clothes and moved onto the bed, pressing his lips to Harry's in a gentle kiss slowly moving both of them further on the bed until he was on top of the smaller boy. 

"You're beautiful." Draco muttered before capturing Harry's lips in a searing kiss, his hands moving down Harry's body. He felt Harry trembling under him, he slowed down the kiss, his tongue running over the roof of Harry's mouth before moving to taste his neck all the while Harry moaned loudly his arms wrapped around Draco.

It went on like this for awhile, Draco relaxed Harry so he wasn't tense and they both got to know each other's body very well. Draco prepared Harry and he felt Harry wrapping his legs around his waist.

Draco positioning himself. "You sure?" He asked one last time as he gazed down at Harry who was now flushed all over.

"Yes." Harry was certain and they shared another burning kiss before he felt Draco thrust into him. It hurt; the sting was unfamiliar to him and made him hiss into the kiss. But then Draco thrust in again and it wasn't painful but bliss.

"Are you ok?" Draco asked he pushed into Harry at a steady pace.

Harry nodded not being able to speak his breath coming in short gasps. Both of his hands were on Draco's shoulders and unconsciously he was digging his nails into the flesh causing the blonde to groan. Draco gave another slow thrust and Harry moaned loudly.

Draco couldn't image anything more perfect; Harry was truly beautiful as he lay beneath him whimpering. Harry gasped Draco's name out as he came and after another thrust the blonde came as well. He stayed where he was for a moment savoring the feeling before pulling out of Harry slowly as not to hurt him and then gathered him into his arms as they both relished in the aftermath of their love-making.

"I love you." Harry pressed his lips up to Draco, who grinned into the kiss.

"I love you too."

Afterwards both of them fell asleep in each others arms, never knowing what was to come. **(-- No pun intended people!)**

* * *

Lily came home to find a calm flat but she just thought that Harry was in his room sleeping or playing music loudly in his ears. So she made her way to his room and opened the closed door. Lily stopped at the sight that met her, closing her eyes she stepped out of the room and shook her head. Yeah she must have been imaging things, surely her mind was playing tricks on her... 

Her son and Draco in bed together. In each other's arms naked and the room smelt of sex. Shock swiftly turned into anger. Lily reopened the door, letting it smack loudly against the wall.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" The fiery redhead shrieked.

Draco and Harry were startled out of their peaceful slumber and stared wide-eyed at Lily whose eyes were spitting fire. They both sat up quickly trying to hide the fact they were naked underneath but failing poorly, Draco was the first to reach the clothes and rapidly handed Harry's clothes over to him.

"Mum-" Harry started weakly but his mother cut him off.

"How could you! You're only in high school and you're already having sex!" She yelled not even having the courteous of letting the boys to get dressed.

"Mum pleas-." He tried again putting the damp shirt on.

"Harry's he's a Malfoy!"

"And what does that have to do with anything?!" Harry yelled back at her trying to put his pants on.

"I told you all he wanted was to get you into bed! And weren't you two broken up?"

"We made up."

"So you slept with him to get him back!" Lily was too furious to even think about what she was saying. All she could think about was Harry having sex and that soon Draco would break his heart and her son didn't need anymore pain.

"Miss. Evans I didn't sleep with Harry just-" Draco tried reasoning with her but Lily threw a glare his way and interrupted him.

"You shut-up and get out of my home now!" She shoved him out of the room, ignoring Harry's cry.

"Mum I love him!"

"You're young you don't know what love is!" Lily was opening the door to throw Draco, who was still only in his boxers, out of the flat.

"You loved my father around the same age!" Harry pointed out angrily; Lily turned around to face him, glaring from her anger.

"And he left me! Draco will do the same thing to you."

"He won't and if Dad left it was because of you." Harry spat out; his mother slapped him across the face.

Harry touched his cheek in shock, and then looked to his mum who was staring back at him in a mixture of shock and shame. Lily hadn't meant to raise her hand to Harry, she didn't know what had come over her but before she could even begin to apologize to him, Harry left the flat slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Harry got into the lift with Draco who was still putting on his clothes. The blonde was really at a lost of what to say to his lover. So he did the only thing he thought might help, hugging him tightly. Harry didn't say anything but leaned into the embrace. Harry didn't want to talk and was thankful Draco wasn't trying to comfort him with words. 

As they made their way outside, Draco realized that it had stopped raining which he considered lucky as his clothes were still a bit wet from being in the rain before. He opened the door for Harry who got in with out a word and Draco went around to the driver's seat.

"Where do you want to go?" Draco asked as he turned on the car.

"Anywhere." Harry shrugged and was silent as Draco drove, staring out the window. Draco attempted to start a conversation but every time he would try, he would abruptly stop not knowing what to even say. Draco didn't know what to say, he had heard the fight between Harry and his mum, they were both mad and said some things but he didn't think it was right for him to get involved. He wished Lily would have let him explain himself and to let him tell her that he really did love Harry and would do anything for him but she hadn't. So the drive remained a quiet one as Harry just stared out the window, a tears leaking out of his eyes once in a while.

Draco had been driving for a good thirty minutes when Harry out of the blue spoke. "Stop here." They were near woods.

He did and was about to ask why, when Harry left the car hurriedly. Alarmed Draco turned off the car and swiftly went after his boyfriend. Draco entered the forest but had no site of Harry whatsoever.

"Harry!" The raven-haired teen didn't answer and Draco went deeper into the forest.

"Harry!" He called again getting worried. Walking he heard water running and decided to follow it.

Finally he found Harry sitting on the edge of a stream, gazing sadly into the water. Draco made his way down, sitting behind him so that he could wrap his arms around Harry's waist. He immediately leaned into Draco's strong embrace but otherwise remained quiet.

"I'm sorry." Draco said in a low voice, he really wasn't excepting Harry to say anything as he had been silent since he had gotten in the car. So therefore was surprised when Harry did respond.

"No" He said decisively. "You have nothing to be sorry about."

"But maybe we took it too fast."

Harry turned around in his arms already moving away from Draco. "You regret it?" He raised an eyebrow. Draco saw the same fury in Harry's emerald eyes that he saw in Lily's. Their eyes were so alike that it was uncanny.

"Of course not!" Draco reached out to grab Harry again and was relieved when he didn't fight him. "I'm just saying that maybe it felt like I was pushing you."

"But you didn't, I told you I wanted it and you even asked me if I wanted to stop and I said _no. _Don't let my mother make you feel guilty you did nothing wrong."

Draco actually felt proud that Harry said this and hugged him tighter, he felt the same way when Harry had been defending him in front of his mum. He didn't like it that Harry and his mum were having problems and he was one of the reasons but he loved Harry too much to have to give him up again. Stalkers be damned.

"I love you." Harry turned to face him again.

Draco smiled before giving him a chaste kiss. "I love you too."

* * *

A/n- I was actually rolling my eyes as I wrote this chapter. I am not a very sappy person but this chapter demanded mushiness. Well I got them back together and I hope that pleased everyone. Please I'm begging on knees, you have to tell me how you liked the out come of this chapter. It has been by far one of the hardest to write. 

So be a sweetheart and review they do make me write faster, and who knows if I get enough I might give all of you a Thanksgiving Day chapter...but we'll see.

By the by I might get a job as a waitress so everyone give me a payer in their thoughts that I get it. And if I do I _will _write another chapter.

Next chapter. More Lily and Harry.... Tom.... And Harry and Draco do something.... Impulsive.

Thank you!

Merci!

Gracias!

Adieu

Adios

Goodbye


	14. My Heart to You

Hey yall!!! You see that's my Texas living years coming back to haunt me. Ok so here's the new chapter it starts off slow but picks up promise. Now you really do have to tell me what you think of this one....**really**!!

I love all of yall really I can't believe how much support you gave with the last chapter which I though kind of sucked so thank you!

Oh and I swear the first one to say that this chapter was too short is the first to get decapitated.... Don't laugh I'm serious!

Thanks to:

daellyra: To let you on a little secret I'm on probation for over-using on the mushiness. But it had to be done. By the by how did you come up with your name?

Draco-Lover1- Well the mushiness was really starting to annoy me, maybe its because I've never had a boyfriend before but I'm not a mushy person. Thanks for not running away though! Enjoy!

Gold-Snitcher-I love your name! But thanks for the comment, I try not to over do the mushiness but the drama is all out baby! And thanks I'll know this Monday if I got the job.. keep your fingers crossed!

Maximum Poofy-Pissed Off Queen- I miss reading your story, I really do hope you get your computer up and running soon. Again I can't thank you enough in particular for all the support you gave me. :big hug: Thanks! And don't worry in this chapter your going to hate the stalkers with a capital H! Enjoy Queen!

The Shadow Bandit- Glad you liked Lily's reaction. I asked my best friend who was on the phone with me to act like a mother and tell me how she would feel if she caught her son having sex. That was the outcome.

LMG- Aww thanks so much for your review! You have no idea how much I liked reading yours! Here's the new chapter and hope you enjoy it!

Cat15- Hope this was fast enough! Thanks a bunch!

Layce74- Your review was hilarious! I had to re-read at least twice!

hue- Hope this one makes you happy.

MRP1- Not weird at all. I'm the same way give me drama and angst over mushiness any day!

jackie- Lily just scared for her baby...typical mother. lol! Enjoy!

Minnie- THANKS!

Chekitta- I'm glad I got you hooked! I'm not trying to take away from her fic because I think hers rocks! But I'm happy that you can like both! Enjoy the rest!

cheshire cat666- Don't you hate it when you forget what you want to say? I do! Any thanks a million for liking my story. Your one of my faithful reviewers and always look forward to readings yours!

VRENDA-SAN- Well hon' I have to say your review was quite... well lets just say you guessed some important part of the story but I'm not say anything more then that. I can't tell you how happy I am that everyone believed Lily's reaction which was by far the hardest part to write since I'm not a mother yet and hopefully will never have to through what she's going through! And hopefully I get the job I'll find out on Monday. Oh and I added James reaction just for you! Enjoy!

coriander-If my mum caught me having sex...LORD HELP ME!! You wouldn't be able to find my body. I have deal not only with my mother but brother, best friend, best friend's mum, aunt, cousins....I think you get the point. But true not everyone overacts.

the demonic duo- Happy that you remembered! Hope you like this chapter.

MedNar- A in Spanish is a great grade better then C in French but can you do? I did get them back together but for how long MAWAHAHAHAHAH! Just kidding I probably won't break them up again.... maybe. Anyways read to find out all your questions!

alym- I did miss the adios sorry! But thanks again for reviewing hope you like this one! Besos!

Ashes7- Enjoy this one!

Weasley Wonders- Well thank you for putting me on your favorites and it was hard writing the sap but I did it!

fishnchips- How'd you guessed? That was odd! Well nothing too bad happens in this chapter but you be the judge of that. Enjoy!

BillJoeBob2- Thanks for adding me to your favorites! And no Tom doesn't know about Draco and Harry sleeping together.. yet!

ddz008- Mucho gracias! Disfrutar, besos!

Shattered Diamonds- No I didn't mess the lyrics up for 'Haunted' I changed some words to fit the story better. Thanks !

MiakaChan5-Thanks! Enjoy!

Fastidious Clarity- I know the sex scene was short but I truly had no idea how to write it, It was my first time writing something like that. But I can't believe you find my story moving thank you so much! Enjoy!

Dyann- Hey girlie! Enjoy the chapter!

Alyanah- Hope you like this chapter and its really long so enjoy!

Immortal Memories- The funniest review ever!

Leatherwhore - I will always love your name! Enjoy!

cadrina-- Thanks a bunch!

Wow that was long!! So now here's the chapter............................Remember Give a Hoot and Review!

**

* * *

**

My Heart to You!

Draco awoke first, a bit stiff in some areas, but happy to see that Harry was still in his arms. He noticed that when Harry slept he look a lot younger and more innocent but still had all that attracted him in the first place. Without disturbing Harry, Draco moved his arm to look at his watch.

1:46am

Well it was certainly late and he could already hear his mother scowling him on not even calling in to tell them that he was coming home late. With a sigh he gently shook Harry awake. At first the boy in his arms just tried to snuggle closer but after a little more persuasion from Draco he opened his eyes.

"What time is it?" He yawned as he tried to huddled deeper into Draco's warm embrace.

"Almost 2 in the morning come on stand." Draco helped him up and they both stretched their bones, wincing when they heard a particularly loud snaps.

Still holding hands they walked through the woods and soon found themselves back in Draco's car and driving on the road, not many cars passed them since it was so late but that just made it easier to drive. As the blonde got his cellphone out to dial home he got an idea.

"Hey you hungry?" He turned to Harry who smiled at him and nodded. "Wanna get some breakfast?" Draco asked.

"Why not." Harry said nodding.

Draco gave him another smile before calling home, his father answered on the first ring.

"Your mother's worried." Was the first thing Lucius said to him.

"Sorry dad but I fell asleep."

"Where or should I ask at who's?" Draco heard the amusement in his voice and could just picture the smile playing on his dad's lips.

"Tell you later, just wanted to call home to check in."

"And when will you be home?" Lucius was always the most lenient parent when it came to his son, he was the first born and a boy so he got a lot of leeway for certain thing, coming home late was one of them.

"Soon, I'm going to have an early breakfast with Harry."

"Oh so the two of you have made up have you." Lucius said happily, he liked Harry and knew how happy Draco was with him.

"Yea dad." Draco smiled.

"Well be careful."

"I will, love ya."

"I love you too, bye." Draco hung up and turned to see an amused looking Harry staring back at him.

"What?"

"Nothing I just found it cute that you were having a moment with your dad."

"It was a conversation." He mockingly glared at Harry who beamed at him.

"Love ya." Harry mimicked and Draco swatted him playfully before turning back to the road.

"Prat." Draco turned into a small parking lot that was mostly empty expect for a black Ford and a red mini van, the diner looked small from the outside.

"Do you want to call your mother?" Draco hesitantly asked knowing he was stepping over thin ice.

Harry's good mood disappeared quickly and was replaced by a dark frown. "No."

Harry sat down opposite of Draco who was also frowning. A waitress came over and handed the pair menus asking if they wanted coffee, they both agreed to have some. The waitress came back a moment later with their cups, milks and sugar. Once they were alone again, Draco turned to Harry who was already looking through menu.

"She's probably very worried about you." The blonde told him carefully.

"Are the pancakes good here?" Harry asked not even looking up.

Draco sighed loudly and deeply. "You know very well that you can't ignore this."

"I know." Harry snapped clearly angry at being reminded. "But can't we just pretend for a little while that I don't have a livid mother waiting for me at home that doesn't like you?" He gave a pleading smile that Draco couldn't say no too.

"Fine, what are you having?" He asked his boyfriend knowing that pretending would do nothing but make it worst, but he wanted to have a pleasant breakfast with Harry, not one where they would be tense or fighting.

Both of them had a nice breakfast together, talking with each other about school and such trying to make up for the time they had spent apart. They didn't talk about anything too serious, staying away from discussing the stalkers and Harry's mum. Draco did however bring up Harry's performance from last week.

"You were great! If you could have only seen the crowds reaction to your song. You were brilliant. You wrote the song right?" Draco told him with a delighted smile.

Harry nodded blushing but thrilled that Draco had like it. "Back when I lived in New Orleans. But it would have been better if we'd had been together and not fighting at the time." He added wistfully.

"We're together now love, and that's all that matters." Draco said while placing a small kiss on Harry's hand.

* * *

It was a quiet drive on the way back to Harry's house. Harry staring out at the sky, which was turning from a purplish black to a dark rosy pink, Draco was holding his hand, gently caressing it every now and then. Finally they arrived in front of his building and Harry stared up at it, feeling very anxious. He knew his mum was still up, she wouldn't go to bed without knowing that Harry was in bed.

Draco gave his a hand a slight squeeze. "Do you want me to come up with you?"

"No it's alright. Go home it's late anyway." Harry grinned at him. He was glad that Draco was supportive but he needed to do this alone.

"Fine but I'll call you tomorrow." He leaned in and captured Harry's lips in a slow kiss that left them both breathless.

"Bye, and thanks for _everything_." Harry got out of the car.

"No problem love. Good luck." Draco said only half joking, to which Harry smirked before disappearing into the complex.

* * *

Harry entered the flat carefully and quietly but just as anticipated his mother was on the couch waiting for him. The 5'3 redhead shot up as soon as she heard the door opening. And wasted no time in going off into her lecture, she might have calmed down a bit but she was still mad and that Harry hadn't even called and was now showing up almost four in the morning made her as angry as when he had stormed out.

"Where have you been!?"

"Out." Harry answered shortly.

"Don't you dare take that tone with me. I am still your mother and you will show me respect."

"Like you did with Draco and me?"

"You had sex together!"

"So, it's not like I can get pregent anyway. Mum please understand I love him." Harry tried to reason with her.

"You're sixteen, you have the rest of your life to really fall in love but you can't sleep with everyone you _think _you love." Lily told him and Harry seriously wanted to shake her. Why couldn't she understand that he _really did love Draco._

"Mum is it the fact that it's Draco I love or because of what dad did to you?" He sighed.

"Your father has nothing to do with this!"

"Then tell me what's so wrong with loving Draco?! Or maybe it's because I'm not your little boy anymore?"

"Harry I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Draco won't hurt me." He told Lily unswerving in his belief.

"I still don't approve of you sleeping with him." Lily told him stonily face.

There was a silence in which Harry re-collected his thoughts and then finally spoke what he truly wanted to say to his mum.

"I love you mum and I always will no matter what. But pretty soon I will have my own life and grow up, and I'm not that little boy anymore who depended on you for everything, what happen last year was horrible but I moved on. I can stand on my own two feet. So sorry but my relationship with Draco will go on and please it'd mean the world to me if you could try and accept that."

Harry finished and waited for his mum to say something, anything but she just remained silent, staring at him as if she'd never seen him before. With a sigh Harry got up and gave a quite goodnight before going into his room. Lily didn't go to own her room till much later.

* * *

"You two slept together?" James repeated for the fifth time or was it the tenth?

"Yes dad; please could you say something else." Harry said. He had called his dad a little over ten minutes ago and explained in the shortest possible way of how he had taken his relationship to the next level. So far James only comment was _'You two slept together?' _.

James didn't say anything for awhile and Harry got a bit worried that he gave his dad an early heart attack. "Dad?" He spoke softly.

"You're a bit young Harry to go around having sex."

"I'm not _going around having sex_! I did it once. And you should talk 'cause Sirius and Remus have told me all about _your _school adventures." Harry pointed out.

James gave a short laugh on the other line. "They would tell you. Are you sure you love him?" He finished uncannily serious.

"Yes I am absolutely sure."

"Well even though I don't approve of you having sex yet, I still give you my full support. Don't worry about your mother either, she's just realizing that you're not her baby anymore, she went through the same thing with Louis when he wanted to go to college in NYC."

"Thanks dad." Harry smiled brightly over the phone.

"No problem kiddo."

"One favor though."

"Shoot."

"Don't tell Louis... Don't laugh! You and I both know that if he ever finds out he'll get on the first plane to London to beat the tar out of Draco." Harry said seriously.

"True.. But..." James trailed off.

"Dad!"

"Don't worry I won't go off babbling to your brother."

"Thank you and don't tell Sirius either."

"No promises."

"Dad!"

* * *

Thursday, early in the morning. Students were pouring into St. Charnel talking about homework they didn't understand or do, making weekend plans or trying desperately to wake up. Harry made his way to his locker talking to Ron about a new movie that was coming out this weekend.

"We should totally see it together, we can bring Hermione along." Ron told him, as Draco passed giving Harry a bright smile, that he returned and didn't go unnoticed by Ron who turned to Harry with a curious look.

"Ok what was that?"

"What was what?" Harry turned to him stilling smiling.

"Those smiles, did you two talk?" The redhead asked as they neared Harry's locker.

"Yes we talked and yes we're back together." Blushing slightly remembering the night, Ron saw the blush but didn't comment, not wanting to be too nosy. Hermione would probably get the details out of Harry anyways.

"What about the stalkers though?" Instantly Harry's face went dark.

"We'll deal." They reached his locker and both made a face. There was a horrible stench coming from within.

"What the hell do you have in there mate? Rotten milk?" Harry ignored him and opened the locker.

A scream erupted from him so loudly that students at the end of the hall wanted to come and see what the dilemma was. A teacher pushed her way through to see what was going on, once she got to where the scene was she turned her head away in disgust. A bloody human heart was hanging in the locker, dripping blood on Harry's books. The brown-haired teacher turned to see Harry pale as death and shaking just as bad, his redhead friend trying to help him.

"What's going?"

"Who screamed?"

"Why did he scream?"

"Oh my God did you see that!"

"No Anna there is a real heart in his locker."

"Is it a prank?"

"Wonder who did it?"

"Oh that's just cruel Carla."

Whispers were going around like mad and no one knew who started it. Many teachers were now herding the students to where they belong and Mrs. McGonagall went to go get the headmaster. The brown-haired teacher turned to Harry again; the boy seemed to lost in a lost memory.

"He's going to get me." He kept repeating to himself, his eyes glazed.

"Harry your fine, he's not going to get you. Please look at me." Harry finally did though the scare looked didn't leave his eyes.

"You're at school, surrounded by people to protect you." Ron said firmly.

"But he's going-"

"Dumbledore won't let you get hurt here, promise." Ron told him determinedly, not knowing what he was doing but hoping it was working. It did, Harry wasn't as scared and a great deal calmer.

* * *

Lily was called who rushed as soon as she could to the school and took Harry home. She knew he was still upset so gave him a pill that made him go to sleep. Hours later Harry woke up to someone knocking on the door. Making his way to the sitting room, he saw his mum open the door. It was Draco who had at last been let out of school and came straight to see his boyfriend. Before either Lily or Draco could say anything Harry spoke up.

"Just let him in mum, please." His words were slightly garbled, as he still was a bit sleepy. Lily let Draco through and he went directly to Harry and took into his arm, Harry hugged him back before letting go.

"How are you?" Draco asked him anxiously.

"I'm fine, you hungry?"

"No I'm ok."

They made their way into the kitchen where he went straight for the fridge. Harry told Draco to sit down and wait for him while he made something to eat, he hadn't eaten anything all day and now was starving. Lily followed them to the kitchen to help Harry out with whatever he wanted to eat. She looked as if she wanted to say something and finally did say it.

"Harry, honey I think you should get protection."

"Like a bodyguard? Like last time?" Lily nodded. "No, they didn't help the last time they won't this time."

"But Harry you need someone to protect you."

"No." Harry said simply going back to making his sandwich.

His family had suggested that he get a bodyguard the last time, well not suggest more like demand. So he had someone watch him at all times, where ever he went the man went with him. But one day while he was at the mall the man who was suppose to protect him got lazy after three weeks and decided that when Harry was in one of the stores near the food court he would get something to eat. While stuffing his face with a sub sandwich, Harry was being kidnap by Tom Riddle. From then on he lost most of his faith in bodyguards or any type of protection.

"Harry your mum's right you should get someone to protect you." Draco said from where he was sitting.

"Stay out of this! You have know idea what I went through the last time!" Harry turned on him.

"Not all bodyguards are like that though." Lily pointed out.

Harry had enough and instead of arguing anymore he smashed the plate he was holding on the floor, both Draco and Lily jumped.

"I don't want one! Don't you understand they do nothing! Where the hell was the last one when Tom kidnapped in a mall full of people! Where was he when I had to endure Tom's unwanted touch. Or when I was nearly raped! So don't stand here and try to convince me because my answer will still be NO!" Harry left the room slightly flushed from the argument.

Draco and Lily were both left flabbergasted, they both knew Harry was effected by this and even though they wanted to help and tried their damnest to they couldn't. It was like being spectators watching from the sidelines unable to do anything. Draco went into Harry's room while his mum picked the shards up in the kitchen. The blonde found him by the window staring out to the street below, tears were running out of his jaded eyes.

He put his hand on Harry's shoulder and was only mildly surprised when Harry shook it away and moved to the bed. "Harry you have to say something."

"You know I prayed every night that I wouldn't be raped. I would have gone insane if he had. At least I got my wish right?" He gave a miserable grin that looked more like a grimace.

Draco didn't say anything, he didn't know what to say. But he did realize that this was the most Harry had talk to him about being kidnapped, mostly Harry shied away from the topic every time he would try to get him to open up about it. Harry told him repeatedly that it was in the past and didn't want to talk about it, that it was pointless to bring up old pains, but Draco clearly saw that they weren't old pains.

"Why are you even with me? You could have someone normal, not crazy or have your life threaten. Why me?" Harry said with a tone of indifference looking up at him.

"Because I don't want anyone but you." Alarmed Draco moved to the bed next to Harry, this time he didn't move away but still didn't lean in to his touch.

"But you are so gorgeous you could have anyone. You should have someone better, you deserve someone better."

"I don't want anyone but you. I love you and I don't care about any of this mess. You'll see everything will turn out alright in the end."

"Just like last time?" Harry turned to him with a cynical smile that just didn't fit him.

"Please don't act like this Harry. I want you and only you. I couldn't bear it if you broke up with me again and I told you I'm not going anywhere."

Harry curved his face to stare out of the window again. But soon he found himself straddling Draco's waist. The blonde held his face with one hand so he couldn't look away and the other held him in place, he had no choice but to stare into Draco's gray eyes.

"I mean it I won't leave you."

He broke through Harry's wall and Harry broke down, wrapping his arms around Draco's neck and just cried. All the while Draco held him, placing gentle, soft kisses on his neck and face, making promises of staying with him through thick and thin. If anyone had been looking through the window they would have seen two boys holding each other in a truly breath-taking embrace of love.

But in another part of the city someone was taking pleasure in Harry's misfortunes.

* * *

A man with blonde sat in a nice white leather couch, the room he was in was practically bare of all things most people would have in their sitting rooms. He had no TV, or coffee table. Just a phone on the floor and the white leather chair he was sitting on at the moment.

But the man didn't care for such things, and by all means looked happy without them. And why wouldn't he be when got to scare the brat today. Yes it was him who placed the heart in the locker and watched from a distant as the boy screamed. He had a good laugh when he was outside and some folk stared at him as if he was crazy. He hated it when they did that, he wasn't insane, Riddle was but not him.

As he thought of Riddle, he realized the man hadn't called or come back since the last time he'd come over and tried to pound him. He should see what Riddle was doing. Tom might be obsessed but he was still cunning and very clever.

* * *

As the man with the blonde hair was thinking of calling Tom, he was getting reports back from the man he hired to always watch Harry. That's how he knew where his love was going to be or what he was doing.

"He left school today very early with his mother, both looked upset up about something."

The man was in his late 30's, had three divorced wives and 5 different kids all different ages. Two from the first marriage, one from the second and another two from the last, he had to support all of them. So when any money could come his way, no matter how underhanded it was he took it.

"About what?" Tom asked sitting up straighter.

"I don't know I couldn't find out, but some cops came right before the kid left."

"I pay you to _know _these things Jimmy! So _find _out before I fire you and get someone that actually knows how to do their job!"

"Sorry Tom, I'll find out as soon as possible, promise." Jimmy couldn't lose this job, he was already behind on his child-support and needed the money.

"Well you better or start to find new work. Now leave and next time you better have something useful!" Tom dismissed him with a glare. Jimmy left the flat.

"Insane creep. My mother told me to go into selling cosmetic products but _no _I wanted to become a private detective." He got into his small car and kept berating his awful life.

* * *

A/n- 14 pages...... 4720 words....... wow! I'm done and so happy to be! Its 12:59 AM almost 1 in the morning! And finally I have chapter 14 done. I'm actually very happy with this one. At first I thought it was going to be short 'cause I had no idea what to write and this just came out.

Ok I know Harry was a drama queen but really, I'm a drama queen and like to hype everything up when it comes to my writing. And anyway how would you feel if you found a heart, a _real human bloody heart_ in your locker.....not cool. Hope you like the interaction between Harry and Draco. Don't worry they won't break-up again...maybe... **:insert evil laughter here:**

I added the blonde guy and Tom as a last minute thing and I hope you don't hate it. I've recently came up with the difference between them. If you wanna know email me and I'll tell ya gladly.

The next chapter will be up, when it's done. But I have to focus on school for a while but if it's too long of a wait, I'll give a preview.

If you actually read this whole damn thing give yourself a cookie and a pat on your back!

Bye!

Adois!

BratPrincess


	15. The Planning

* * *

A/n- Hello people! I know its been awhile but whatever. School is still demanding and now more so since winter vacation is coming up soon. Also I'm doing Battle of the Classes and it takes a lot out of me, so I'm tried when I get home. Still looking for a job! Christmas is coming soon so I have to buy gifts.... you get the point.... right?

Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King out Dec. 17!!!!!

Thank yous:

ddz008- Those were good tries but those aren't the stalkers. And I'm horrible when it comes to writing in Spanish but reading and talking I'm ok with. Hope you like this chapter.

Maximum Poofy-Pissed off Queen- I'm thinking of just calling you Queeny from now on. Lol.... but anyways thanks for the review and I'm going to check out your stories.

Cat15- Thanks a bunch! Yes you will see the Malfoys more, very soon actually and just keep reading to find out.

Furies- Updated! Enjoy!

JAS- I hope this was updated soon enough.. but one more week of school and then 2 1/2 weeks vacation so I can update even faster! Thanks!

MedNar- Did you enjoy the cookie... lol! Thanks!

MercuryRed- Cool s/n! Thanks for liking my story so much I hope you like this chapter too.

Weasley Wonders- 'I'm out like disco suits and mullet cuts' interesting way of saying bye. But really I was about to kill you when I read the first line of your review then I laughed! Thanks so much for all the support! Enjoy!

Ashes7- You'll find out soon promise!

Immortal Memories- You took all my cookies now I have none.. Meany! But I'll give another chapter because I'm nice.

fishnchips- I'm am putting Harry through hell but this only the beginning. The heart in the locker will seem like a walk in the park compare to what I have ready for him.. But you have to read to see what I mean!

Ashley- Thanks for adding me to your favorites!! And yes the stalker is in the books.. Enjoy!

alym- Thank you and everything will be revealed soon! Promise.

katrina- You know I never thought that far ahead....

The Shadow Bandit- The heart in the locker was grossed but added to the drama! Thanks!

MiakaChan5- Here's more!

Vrenda-San- Thank you and your story is very cool so keep going! I was happy that everyone liked James reaction which was actually very easy to write. But hope you like this chapter!

BillJoeBob2- I know the A/N was boring it needed to be done and you can have 3 Chocolate chip cookies! Enjoy!

hue- The brown-haired person was the teacher, no name. I can't believe that I'm actually distracting you from your own writing... wow who would have thought of it.

Layce74-Thanks!

ChershireCat666- I've had to do the same thing 'cause my brother shares the computer with me. I'm glad you liked this chapter and hopefully you can read it in one day and not three.

MRP1- Thanks for pointing it out and I'll see that I change the rating.

TrampyBearRox- Genius? Me? Are we talking about the same person? All the same I am flattered. Thank you so much and enjoy!

SailorBaby16- Can't tell you yet... but keep reading and you'll know.

Shattered Diamond- Yes you really get a cookie and thanks, its easy for me to write drama, not that I'm drama queen I just know how to write because I like everything hyped up. Enjoy!

Demonic Ra and Angelic Isis- Wow your name is really long... lol... but cool very catchy. And I'm really sorry but can't tell you who the blond guy is yet.

Andromeda Summer- Thank you! Enjoy!

The Planning...

Draco opened his eyes and lay quietly listening to someone singing softly, sitting up he saw Harry on his floor cushion. He had headphones on and a pencil in his hand. Green eyes looked up at him and smiled lightly at him. The blonde smiled back, relieved that Harry was a great deal calmer then before.

Harry took the headphones off so they laid around his neck. "Nice nap?" He asked with a teasing smile.

"Sorry I fell asleep." Draco said with a yawn and Harry laughed. "How long did I sleep for?" He moved over to the floor cushion where he sat down and placed Harry on his lap.

"Only for a little while, about 20 minutes."

"What are you drawing?" Harry showed him the sketch, it was a series of bold black lines that nevertheless made up Draco's face and shoulder perfectly, there were no colors drawn in yet expect for the eyes, which Harry depicted the gray-stormy eyes flawlessly. "Beautiful." Draco breathed.

They shared a kiss that Harry pulled away from first. "I'm sorry about earlier." He was meeting Draco's eyes but down at the sketch pad.

"You have nothing to be sorry about."

"But-" He started off but Draco cut in before he could utter another word.

"Harry you have every right to bitch and yell" Harry snorted softly. "Anyone in your position would. So no more apologizing ok?"

"How'd did I get so lucky to have you?" He wondered out loud. Draco just hugged him tighter.

"Hey you know what I realized." Harry said after a moment of comfortable silence passed.

"What? That you're a great kisser." Draco asked raising an eyebrow.

"Don't be a tease. No I realized that we have two weeks till holiday vacation." Harry told him while leaning against his chest.

"Are you going to be staying here or going to the states?" Draco asked casually, really hoping that his boyfriend would be staying here. He didn't like it when Harry had to go to the States and would love it if they could spend their first Christmas together.

"I really don't know yet. But I was actually thinking about something for awhile."

"And that would be?"

"Well my mum's birthday is on December 28, so I'm thinking of throwing her a surprise birthday party."

"That's sound cool." Draco said wondering where Harry was taking this.

"And that would mean we would hold Christmas here." Harry concluded happily, smiling meaningfully at Draco who was beaming back.

"That would be perfect!" It would mean Harry wouldn't be leaving him for the holidays and they could spend it together and not to mention that he was willing to help in throwing the party if it meant more time with Harry.

"Ssh.. We don't want my mum finding out earlier then she needs too, now do we?" Harry asked with a sly smile.

"Of course not love." Draco captured Harry's lips into another kiss.

* * *

It was hard returning to school not because he was afraid of anymore hearts in his locker, not that he _wanted _human hearts in his locker, but it was more of what the students were whispering every time he passed down a hallway or entered a classroom. Even the teachers were looking at him with pity and if there was one thing he couldn't stand was pity from anyone.

It reminded him too much of how it was at his old school after returning from the ordeal with the first kidnapping, since it was in the papers and news. The whispering, the rumors, the looks of pity of anyone who asked him if he was doing all right and if he wanted to talk about it. It got to the point where he asked his parents if he could just get home-schooling, that way he wouldn't have to put up with it anymore.

School was basically a nightmare on that sunny but cold Monday. He breathed a sigh of relief when the last bell rang and he made his way to his new locker. Headmaster Dumbledore thought it best if he got a different one in another part of the school. He just finishing with getting his things when he noticed Ron coming his way. It was a little awkward at first they had their first class together in the morning, Harry breaking down in front of him, but Ron was really cool about it and didn't mention it once. Something he was really grateful for.

"Hey Harry what are you doing now?" Ron asked as he approached him.

"Planning on going home why?" He stuffed his Pre-cal book in his bag and tried to remember if he had any homework in Chemistry.

"Well I was wondering if you would come to the mall with me to pick out a present for someone." The redhead said nonchalantly, which made Harry look up from reaching his chem. book.

"_Someone_?" He raised an inky, black eyebrow grinning. "And, prey tell who is this someone?"

"Just a friend." Ron said blushing a bit.

If Harry remembered correctly, Hermione's birthday was in 4 days and he just knew the _someone _Ron spoke of was she. When he asked, Ron turned bright red, almost matching his hair color.

"Yes if you must know."

"You wouldn't have a crush on her now would you?" Harry asked still grinning madly.

Tripping over his tongue, he replied. "Are you mad mate, why would I like her? She's just a really good friend." Harry didn't think he could get any redder then he already was.

"Right so I guess you wouldn't care that she told me that she thought you were cute." Harry stood up gracefully and closed his locker.

"Hermione said that?" Ron asked brightly and Harry couldn't help but laugh.

"Sorry mate but no."

"Don't play like that Harry." Ron said looking crestfallen.

"Sorry, but she does like you." He added good-naturedly.

"Really?" He asked chaotically hopefully.

"You two are so blind." Harry rolled his eyes.

"What, I didn't catch that."

"Nothing." He smiled at his best friend.

"Hey Harry!" Both boys turned around to see Draco coming towards them.

"Hey Draco, what's up?" They couldn't hug or anything cause they were still in school and students around. The both of them didn't hide their relationship, their closest friends knowing about them but they didn't flaunt it either, neither of them wanted people talking about them.

"Hi Ron, how are you?" Draco surprised Ron by addressing him.

"Fine Draco and you?"

"I'm all right." He smiled at the redhead before turning to Harry. "Good news."

"What?" The three of them were walking down the stairs, other students were rushing out as well, happy that school was over.

"My dad said he would be happy to provide one of the hotel ballrooms for the party."

Harry beamed at Draco and he wished that he could have thanked him with a kiss. "That's great! I already talked to dad and Sirius. They love the idea, Sirius is going to talk to Remus, dad to my grandparents and I'm calling Louis tonight."

"So everything's going to plan." Draco finished, Harry nodded but Ron was staring at them confused.

"What's going?" He finally asked.

"Tell you on the way to the mall." They stepped out of the building.

* * *

Harry entered the flat, smelling the food cooking in the kitchen and sure enough he looked into the kitchen to find Lily in there already started on dinner. Dropping his bags on the couch he made his way into the kitchen and gave his mum a kiss on the cheek. They were back on good terms with each other, neither of them really could stay mad each other very long, even if they never forgot.

"Had fun at the mall?" Lily asked stirring the almost cooked rice.

Harry groaned while rolling his eyes. "I thought you were bad, but then I went with Ron and let's just say you now whole the second place instead of first."

"Why?" She asked amused.

"He likes Hermione and her birthday is in a few days, so I was basically dragged to every store in the mall in search for the perfect gift." Harry tasted the sauce on the meat, and had his hand swatted away by his mum.

"Been there." Lily smiled reminiscencing in her mind. "My friend Maria was in love with Sirius and dragged me with her to every store to find the _perfect _gift for him."

"Did Sirius take her out?"

"Yeah for about two weeks and then it was a new girl." Lily smirked.

"Sirius will be a bachelor for life." And his mum nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Hey Louis am I bothering you?" Harry fell back on his bed, his homework spread around him.

It was 8:42pm and Lily was taking a shower, so he decided it was the perfect time to call his brother and tell him about the party. It wasn't too late in New York and luckily he caught his brother.

"No what do you need kiddo?"

"Must everyone call me _kiddo_?" Harry asked only half-annoyed.

"Ok _baby _I won't call you kiddo."

"You're impossible."

"Just serving my duty as an older brother." Louis told him proudly over the phone.

Harry chuckled. "Well listen for a bit and then you can bug me all you want."

"I'm all ears." And Harry told him about the plan and what he had set up so far.

"Wow, she's never going to see this coming." Louis said excitedly. "I'll personally have the camera ready." One of his brother's hobbies was taking pictures, he was pretty good at it but Harry had always preferred painting, more personal.

"I'm glad you like it, so you can make it for sure?"

"Nothing would stop me from being there." Louis said definitely.

"Excellent." Harry smiled.

"Harry-" The way Louis said his name made Harry a bit anxious. "Dad has been hinting that something happen between you and that boyfriend of yours."

"He has.." Harry tried to sound calm but failed terribly.

"Yes he has and I'm thinking that you and-"

"Coming mum! Sorry Lou but mum's calling bye." He said all in one breath and hung up before his brother could get a word out.

"Dad..." Harry said narrowing his eyes and picked up his homework again.

* * *

"What are you doing now?"

"Nothing why?"

"Well I'm babysitting my sisters."

"You want me to come over?"

"Yes please!"

"I'll be there in 15."

"I love you!"

Harry laughed and hung up the phone.

* * *

Harry rang the doorbell and waited for Draco to open the door, it was Saturday and his mum was at home so he was able to take the car over to Draco's house. When Draco did open the door Harry broke out into peals of laughter while the blonde glared at him.

"Are you done yet?" Draco asked sarcastically.

"I'm sorry." Harry was still laughing. "But what happen to your hair?"

Draco's hair which was normally in perfect order and stylishly done was now made into little pigtails and braids, Harry counted about five but there could be more since he was only staring at the front. He was wearing sweats and white t-shirt that had odd colors on them... Harry suspected they were either food or paint, probably both.

"My sisters!" Draco said pulled him inside and closing the door behind him.

"You know this is the first time that I've ever seen you so... untidy. No perfect hair or clothes." Harry laugh quietly.

Draco made a face. "And you won't ever see me like this again." They were going up the stairs.

"Oh I don't know, I like you like this." Harry hugged him; Draco just smiled and shook his head.

"Milla! Malia! Where are you!?"

"You have to find us!" The child's voice rang out followed by the other little girl's laughter.

"Ready to hunt?" Draco turned to him.

"Let's go."

* * *

A/n- No drama or action but like my best friend told me, its leading you up to the climax and trust me you'll love what I have planned out and then you'll finally find out who the Mystery guy is! Two more chapters that's all you have to wait for! **YOU CAN MAKE IT I KNOW YOU CAN!!**

This story is sadly coming to an end! About 3 to 4 chapters left and then that's it. It's been great writing and the support has been the best!

ALL MY REVIEWERS ROCK!

By the way I have a new Draco/Harry story up called 'Infatuations'. It's more steamy and sexy. Deals with jealousy and backstabbing. Rated R for swearing and _stuff _**(SEX)**. It's also written in the first person point of view, so it's new for me. Go check it out please.

Hope everyone has a good weekend!

Much love!

And I'm out!

BratPrincess!


	16. The Young and the Hopeless

Important note: I suck at math, so being me I messed up the ages really bad. Lily is turning 37, so that means she had Harry at 20. That would work fine but Louis, Harry's older brother is 23 years old. They're 7 years apart but that would mean that Lily was like 13/14 at the time that Louis was born. Sorry I messed up but I beg that you forget the ages and just read the chapter without getting technical. Again sorry I realized the age problem when I was writing this chapter.

Merry Late Christmas and Happy New Year! Hope everyone had a nice holiday. I finally finished one of the hardest things to write ever! I tried to build tension and suspense but it was hard. So forgive me if this chapter sucks I'll try to make it up with the next one.

This chapter has a lot of expensive gifts but remember that both Harry and Draco come from rich dads.

This chapter is for Cat15 who's been a great help and very supportive. Thanks a bunch!

Thank yous!

Emperor San- Sorry for the mistake I did in chapter 13 but that was my first time writing a sex scene. And I will be revising the whole story once I finish with it first.

Kenshin- Thanks so much for liking my story! The second stalker isn't Oliver Wood thought it was a good try. Don't worry you won't have to wait long till you find out.

Dyann- Stories eventually end because then they get boring and drawn out. Yeah I thought it be a cute idea to give Draco a brother side. And congrats on your performance.

AnonymousByStander- I didn't take your review as a flame don't worry but thank you it was very insightful and helpful.

Demonic Ra and Angelic Isis- Merry Late Christmas to you too! Sorry I didn't post his hair but close your eyes and image blond hair sticking up everywhere and a few small ponytails held by colored rubber-bands. Hope that helps!

The Demonic Duo- My favorite duo thanks for reviewing enjoy!

Lunakat04- I can't believe you have an obsession with this fic! So happy that I turned you to liking a non-magical Harry Potter!

Immortal Memories- Here are cookies just for you! Just don't get crumbs on the computer! Or throw them at the screen when you finish reading this chapter.

Eadon- Sorry it's not Cedric! But thank you for liking my story, it still amazes me of the turn out. Enjoy!

BillJoeBob2- I'm happy you liked the cookies. And thanks a bunch for putting me on your Favorites lists!

Leatherwhore- Thank you!

fishnchips- Here's the angst at the end... a whole lot of it.

Weasley Wonders- All good things must come to an end and sadly there will only be about 3 -4 chapters left.

Siren of the Darknessflames- Here's the next chapter!

Stefanorkle- Enjoy!

Vimana Feral- Happy Birthday! I did this one just for you! And think a lot of girls wouldn't mind being Harry's place.

MedNar- When you last reviewed were you on sugar overload? Just asking... but yes you ROCK! Now read this chapter and ask me the same question.

MiakaChan5- That's ok if you don't like the other story. I'm jus trying something new but at least you like this one.

ddz008- Yes the last chapter was a big breather from its normal drama filled pages. But this chapter is filled with so much drama! Hope you like!

Maximum Poofy-Confused Queen- Well the wait is over Queen here it is! Enjoy!

Cat15- Thanks a bunch!

Andromeda Summer- Enjoy!

Hue- Sadly my story, my baby is coming to an end. 3-4 Chapters left and then that's it!

coriander- I love the way you termed it 'Breather Chapter'. I put in the 'talk' just for you. Enjoy it!

The Young and the Hopeless...

It seems teachers always worked you harder right before you go on vacation. Not only was Harry studying for a History test, but for the gcse exam that was to take place this Saturday. There was only one problem... the girl downstairs was blasting music and it could be heard clearly in Harry's room, throughout the whole flat to be honest. Normally he wouldn't care he would just put on his headphones and blast his own music but today he was studying.

"Would you just shut the bloody hell up!" He said through gritted teeth as he heard the pre-teen sing along to Backstreet boys. Finally his frustration got the better of him and ended up throwing his book across the room. As the book landed on the hardwood floor the phone rang.

"What." He asked angrily. "I mean hello."

"Hello to you too." It was Draco. "You sound irritated, what's up?"

"Sorry it just the girl downstairs has been blasting Backstreet Boys for 2 hours straight! And she won't shut up!" He took the receiver away from his mouth to yell the last part in some hope that the girl would listen. No such luck. "Usually I wouldn't care but I need to cram badly for the GCSE."

"Taking them this weekend?"

"Yeah... Wait I think she stopping." Harry listened as the song was stopped and there was silence, he breathed a sigh of relief that was short lived. Now he would listen to the entertaining voice of Britney Spears _'Baby one more time'_. "No." He moaned.

Draco gave a chuckle. "Why don't I pick you up and you can relax for a little while."

"Sure see ya in a bit."

"Bye love."

20 minutes later Harry was entering Draco SUV. They a shared a kiss before Draco started to drive. The blonde must of known where he was heading but Harry asked anyways.

"Where are we going?"

"Ever play pool before?" He answered Harry's question with a question of his own.

"Yeah a few times, I sucked at it why?"

"How about a round or two." Harry agreed.

They had a pleasant drive over to the bar that they were going to play pool at. Draco had been there quiet a few times before and the bar tender knew him well enough.

Half hour later found the two teens going on to their fourth round of pool, Draco won the first and third rounds but Harry won the second as Draco had gotten too cocky. Now they were just playing for fun.

"I still suck at this game." Harry said getting ready for his turn.

"You just think too much. Let yourself go and you'll see it's much easier." Draco came behind Harry, bent down so their bodies were aligned perfectly. "Now don't think."

Harry nodded slightly trying not to concentrate on the hard warm body on top of him but the little red ball. Draco lightly placed his arm on Harry's and together they striked the ball. It went into one of the pockets but neither noticed, too engrossed into each other.

"Want to go back to my house?" Draco's voice was thick with desire.

"Yes."

* * *

After their lovemaking they laid in each other's arms. Harry drifted off to sleep but Draco didn't instead he held Harry in his arms, liking the feeling of the naked body next to his. The blonde thought of everything that had between them in the four months they've been together. Before Harry he didn't think it possible to fall in love in such a short time. But he just knew that Harry was the one. He thought back to when he lost Harry and how completely lost he felt and he promised himself that he would never ever let Harry get away from him.

While he reflected Harry stirred in his arms. His eyes opened and looked up to him with a smile on his lips, which soon found Draco's lips.

"How do you really know its love?" Harry asked him and for a moment he could have sworn that Harry was a mind reader.

But he answered nonetheless. "Every time the phone rings, I hope it's you." Harry didn't say anything but smiled at him.

"I have to go home."

"Yes although first you need a shower." Draco didn't want him to get in trouble with his mother, right before her birthday too.

"Yeah I guess."

"Can I join you?" The blonde dipped his head to capture Harry's lips into a kiss. He was surprised by the reaction he got instead. Harry stiffened in his arms and pushed away.

"No!" Harry said sitting up and moved father away.

"Harry what's wrong. I promise I'm not going to hurt you." Draco said soothingly though his mind screaming every curse he knew to Riddle.

"I'm sorry." Harry suddenly looked at him, his eyes truly sad. "I.. I just can't. I'm sorry." He repeated again.

Draco pulled him into a hug. "Don't be sorry. It's not your fault."

"But I want to be perfect for you." Draco heard Harry whisper.

"You are perfect." The blonde lifted Harry's face to meet his own. "Now go take a shower, I'll be out here when you're done."

* * *

Harry had already finished taking his shower, his wet hair evident of that. Draco was still in the shower and Harry was patiently waiting for him to come back out when the door opened and someone came into the room.

"Draco- oh Hello Harry." Mr. Malfoy entered the room.

Blushing red Harry bowed his head and muttered a "Hello sir."

"I'm guessing my son is in the shower." Harry nodded his head still bowed. "Don't be embarrass I know what you two are doing and even though I think you're both a bit young I know you love each other very much." Harry looked up to see Draco's father looking at him sincerely.

"You make him very happy Harry."

"Thank you sir."

"Don't thank me and call me Lucius please."

"Dad?" Draco came out of his bathroom clean and dressed. He looked between Harry and his father.

"Ah Draco just having a small talk with Harry. I stopped by to tell you that Milla has a dance recital tomorrow." Draco nodded sitting by Harry. "Have fun kids." He winked at Harry before leaving.

"What did you talk about?"

"Oh nothing important." Harry smiled at him placing a chaste kiss on Draco's lips.

* * *

Draco and Harry came down the stairs a little while later and just as they reached the bottom floor the phone rang, there was the one in the living room so Draco picked up after rushing to get it. Harry followed him in and sat down on the couch waiting for Draco.

"Hello." Someone said something on the other line and Draco got a hard look on his face. "It's for you." He turned to Harry and stood up.

"Me?" Harry took the phone and put it to his ear. "Hello?" He asked uncertainly.

"How did I know I'd find you here?" It was 'Him'.

"Leave me alone."

"But what's the fun in that." He sounded amused.

"Bastard."

"You really should watch the way you speak to me, you wouldn't want someone to get in a 'accident' now would you." Harry paled, Draco made to get the phone but he moved out of reach.

"What do you want?"

"So many things, at the moment to make you suffer."

"What did I ever do to you?"

"Nothing but so did another million people in the world."

"You're insane."

Before Harry got to finish the sentence he got caught off. "Watch your mother Harry you wouldn't want anything to happen to her on her birthday would you?" His voice held no humor as before but a serious warning.

"Leave her alone!" The other line was already dead and Harry doubted that it would have made much of a difference anyways.

Draco took the phone and put it back in it cradle. He looked anxious. "Are you ok?"

"No Draco. Take me home." Harry was so weary of it all. He was sick of Riddle and the other stalker who he didn't even know his name. Harry knew life wasn't fair, he of all people understood that but why was this happening to him. Who did he piss off in a past life?

* * *

The rest of the week went by in a slow blur for Harry, he never told his mother about the other phone call but went on with the plans for the party, which were going great. School was out till the new year and he had no more school or tests to worry about for two weeks.

James and Sirius would be arriving in hours, soon followed by Louis. Remus and his family would arrive the next day along with both of Harry's grandparents and Remus' sister and her boyfriend. Everything so far was going on nicely.

"How's your mum?" Draco had called a half-hour ago.

"Going crazy." Harry laughed. "She won't stop cleaning making sure that she bought all the gifts, has them all wrapped. And let's not get started on the cooking."

Draco laughed on the other line. "Do she have any idea about the party?"

"Not a clue. You don't think reporters are going to be there?" That's one thing that had been nagging Harry, making him remember past parties that his dad had been too.

"Maybe, with your dad being a well-known record manger and my dad being a successful hotel owner there are chances." Draco said reasonably. Suddenly Harry remembered something.

"Stay away from my brother Draco."

"Why?"

"I think dad might have told him that we slept together and knowing him he'll be out for your blood now."

"Jeez thanks for the warning."

"Hey it's the least I could do." Harry gave a smirk that Draco couldn't see.

Eight days and he'll be mine. And the blonde brat will have a nice little surprise waiting for him. No one touches what belongs to me and since he didn't take the first warning to heart I'll just have to shoot him in the heart.

Harry loves me. Maybe he doesn't realize it yet but I see it. Every time those emerald eyes look up at me with that spark, I know it's true. He just needs a little push that's all.

I will have him again. They took him away once but never again. Only death can separate us and even that won't stop me.

"Dad!" Harry was lifted off his feet into a bear hug. His feet didn't even touch the ground as James passed him off to Sirius who gave him a bone-crushing hug.

"How was your flight?" He asked both of them.

"Boring look who I had to spend it with." His godfather put him on his feet again and started making their way through the airport.

"Like you were much fun to be around Sirius." James retorted.

"I'm loads of fun." Sirius mocked being shocked, putting his hand over his heart.

James rolled his eyes. "Only in your world Sir."

"How old are you guys again?" Harry asked as they went to baggage claim.

"They tell me 37 but I'm not sure." Sirius joked. "When is Louis getting here?"

"In about an hour maybe two. So we can either wait here or go back home where mum, is to no-one surprise, cleaning."

Both men looked at each other and nodded as if they had a secret language all of their own. "Here, knowing your mum she'll have us cleaning too." James answered for the both of them.

"Do you want to eat while we wait?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Sirius asked lifting his luggage up.

* * *

Louis' plan ran late because of a snowstorm that hit New York unexpectly, but he was delayed only by 20 minutes. When he arrived a pretty auburn haired girl accompanied him. She looked to be in early 20's and was 5'5.

"This is Samantha Kelley, my girlfriend." Louis introduced her proudly with a hand around her waist. She said hello to them confidently but bashfully. Harry immediately liked her and looking to his dad and godfather, knew they liked her too.

The group left the airport soon after, James had a rented car ready that he gave too Louis and his girlfriend while Sirius, Harry and himself went into the car that Harry had drove over with.

All of them entered the flat where Harry and Lily lived to find it clean and spotless. The tree that had been put up days ago, it was done nicely but very simple. Red bows and white lights circled the flawless tree. They found Lily in the kitchen cooking dinner and sipping ice tea, the T.V was on for background noise.

"You're here!" She exclaimed and went to hug her son, followed by Sirius and last James, who gave her an innocent kiss on the cheek but the others could tell it meant more.

"And who is this?" She turned to Samantha with a smile.

"Samantha Kelley, Louis' girlfriend. Nice to meet you Miss. Evans." She stuck out her hand, which Lily gladly took.

"Call me Lily." Sam nodded smiling brightly. "Now who's hungry?" Lily asked the group, all them making their way into the kitchen.

"Me."

"Sirius you eat only two hours ago."

"And your point is?" Harry rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Hey how was your flight?" James asked as he greeted Remus and his family.

"Fine, Mark had a bit of a problem with the takeoff but he settled down soon after." Melissa, Remus's wife answered while she was handed a sleeping baby to Remus so she could give James a proper hug.

"Where is everyone?"

"Well Harry is out with Draco Christmas shopping, Sirius is with Louis and his girlfriend. Lily is at the flat with her mum cooking along with my mum and our dads are arguing about sports and politics." James answered as they left the airport.

"Normal as usual." Robin, Remus's sister laughed.

"Or as normal as they can get." Jonathan, Robin's fiancé joined in her laughter.

"Too true." James shrugged and they all got into the car. "Now do you want to go to the flat or the hotel first?" All of them had decided to stay at the same hotel, seeing that it was pointless to be scattered everywhere.

"Flat, let's drop off these gifts and I miss Lily so much." Melissa said.

Once they got into the flat, they saw that Harry and Sirius were on the couch. Sam was in the kitchen with the other women and Harry's grandparents had gone out.

"Where's Louis?" Remus asked as 'hellos' went around. Sirius laughed but Harry looked a bit anxious.

"He's in my room having a talk with Draco." James joined in with Sirius, while Harry shot them a glare.

* * *

"So you bedded my little brother?" Louis asked too calmly for Draco's liking.

"Yes."

"Do you love him?"

"Yes." He answered definitely.

"Hmm.. THAT STILL DIDN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO SLEEP WITH HIM!" He suddenly yelled making Draco jumped back.

"I would kill you but since my baby brother is smitten with you I can't touch you." Louis sounded regretful. The blonde wanted to get out of the room and fast. But he wouldn't dare leave until Harry's brother said _go_.

"Now listen if you break my brother's heart in any way, and I mean in any way I will hunt you down and kill you. Slowly. You understand me?" Numbly Draco nodded.

Swiftly Louis went from serious to smiling. "Ok good. Be a good boy Draco, bye." The blonde all but ran from the room and into the sitting room.

* * *

Even thought all of Harry's family was staying at near a by hotel, Harry's flat was in a constant frenzy. There was never a dull moment with 13 people randomly in and out the house. There was always someone arguing about something, all in fun of course. Harry's grandmothers, Melissa and his mum were always in the kitchen or in the living room talking or laughing about something, loudly. His godfather, Remus and Dad weren't much better going out somewhere or joking endlessly. No Harry wasn't bored in the least, when he woke there was always someone there.

It was December 22; Harry was planning on going to London with Draco, his two best friends and Blaise so they could finish their Christmas shopping. Harry still had to buy Sirius, Samantha and his grandma Rose (Lily's mum) something.

"Hey sweetie where you going?" His grandma Lucy (James' mum) asked as he went into the kitchen to eat a breakfast of pancakes, fruit and juice. Lily had gone out with Melissa and wouldn't be back till noon.

"To London grandma. I'll be back as soon as possible and then you can teach me how to cook that cake you wanted to show me."

"Sure thing hon'." She piled on his food.

* * *

Six more days that's all I have to wait. Oh how I wish I could just have him now. But I've wait years to have him; I can wait a few more days.

I wonder what to get him for Christmas?

* * *

"So we'll meet up at your house on Christmas to exchange gifts." Harry turned around in his seat to face Hermione.

The brown-haired girl nodded. "Yeah my parents will be gone to some play that's opening so the house will be empty."

"Great." Harry righted himself and Draco reached for his hand. "I'll bring the address to the hotel where the party will be held." He added.

"And we have to dress semi-formal?" Ron made a face.

"Yes Weasley semi-formal." Draco smirked.

"Arg I hate wearing ties."

"You could wear a black bow instead." Hermione suggested.

"Same difference." The others rolled their eyes.

"So where are we going again?" Blaise asked. The others just shrugged.

"Who needs to get what?" Hermione asked the most methodical of the group.

"I need to buy three more gifts." Harry said.

"Only my dad left on my list."

"Fred and Gorge."

"Okay so a mall or different shops?"

"Mall." Hermione said. "It's faster."

* * *

The Potter family was having a great Christmas Eve party. The food was great, the music was blaring, some were dancing others sipping a bear or a drink talking over the music, baby Mark was being passed down relative to relative but in overall everyone was having a great time. Harry sat by his granddad who was telling him about a trip he took to Italy this year. Suddenly his granddad stopped talking and looked to where his brother and Samantha were dancing.

"You can tell those two are in love." Harry looked to them and smiled. Louis was dancing very close with Sam, who had her head on his chest. It seemed that the two were oblivious to everyone around them. Harry picked up the camera he borrowed from his brother and took a few pictures. Then he noticed his mum and dad dancing to the slow song as well and his smile brighten.

"God only knows why those two divorced." Harry nodded in agreement and took more pictures.

At midnight they all said Happy Christmas and the party kept going. Draco called Harry and they talked for a little while, until they both had to get off the phone and re- attend the party. Around 2:30am it started to quiet down. Sirius and Remus's family left together and soon everyone followed, James being the last to leave. Both Lily and Harry went to bed happy and content.

* * *

The next day Harry was awaken by a flash and sniggers. Louis and Sirius had gone into his room and had taken pictures of him while he slept. Harry woke up and yelled at them as they ran out the room laughing loudly.

"There is something seriously wrong with the both of you." He yawned as he walked out his room and joined them in the hallway.

"Well I have the right to bug you. The great benefit of being an older brother."

"And your excuse?" The three of them went into the kitchen where most of the family was.

"I'm Sirius." His godfather said as if that explained everything, which in a way it did.

"So who's going to open their presents first?"

Harry got five cd's from Louis including _Brand New_, _Yellowcard_, _ThreeDaysGrace_, and _Switchfoot _and _Puddle of Mudd_. His father gave him clothes from Guess and a sliver chain. Sirius a new cd player that included FM/AM radio. Both his grandparents chipped in to buy him a ticket to Italy for the summer. Remus's family gave him new paints and a sketch book and 50 dollar gift card to a bookstore.

Now he was heading over to Hermione's house with Draco to exchange gift with them. Taking his gift from the back seat of the car he noticed a rather large box in the boot of Draco's car. When he asked his boyfriend what it was all he got was smirk and a shrug. When he entered Hermione's living room he saw that Ron and Blaise were already there.

"Want anything to drink?" Hermione offered as she help them set their gifts down. Harry shook his head but Draco asked for a soda.

When they all settled down Ron went first, he gave Harry the new _Linkin Park _dvd and _Good Charlotte _cd. Blaise a shirt from Banana Republic. Hermione jeans and a shirt. Then Harry passed out his own gifts. He gave Hermione a simple but pretty gold necklace with a small rose medallion, Ron he got clothes from the Gap and Blaise he got Gucci sunglasses.

For Draco he got a few different things. A leather-and-suede jacket that could be worn in the spring as well as the fall, Louis Vuitton white on white sneakers, a black and white trucker hat and a V6 Zodiac black and white watch. All of which Draco loved. Draco decided to go next and gave Harry his present; it was the huge gift he had seen in the car. Harry was left speechless when he unwrapped it.

Draco got him a custom-made guitar case. The outside was black leather with his name stitched in white, when he opened it the inside was white, this time his initials was stitched in red. There was also a black guitar pick with a small red ribbon inside.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it! Thank you!" Harry rushed to hug and kiss him.

Blaise laughed. "Aren't they cute together?"

"Don't be jealous." Draco smirked, placing an arm around Harry's waist.

"Oh before I forget here." He pulled out three envelopes with their named on it. "Don't lose them or you won't be able to get inside the hotel room." Harry warned them.

"Your mum is going to be so surprised Harry." Hermione beamed looking at her invitation.

* * *

Dec. 26 and 27 was spent getting the ballroom at the hotel decorated, making sure that everyone that was going was going to be there. Lily's mum kept Lily busy so she wouldn't suspect anything. Harry and Draco were hectic calling the floweriest to make sure the roses were at the hotel, the cake ready and the food being catered. So far they only had one problem but that was quickly fixed.

* * *

Finally I'll get to see my pet. Oh how surprised he'll be when he sees the one he truly loves come to take him away. I promise I won't let them take him away again. They won't if they know what's good for them.

* * *

Harry woke up early on Dec. 28 and gave a silent prayer that everything would turn out ok. He took a shower and dressed in black sweats and sweatshirt. In the kitchen he made coffee and waited for his mum to wake up. She did a little while later. Lily entered the kitchen with her bathrobe on yawning.

"Happy Birthday mum." Harry gave her a big hug, which she returned.

"I'm getting old." Lily joked as they pulled away and she went to get a cup of coffee.

"But still beautiful." He told her truthfully. "Now hurry and get dressed I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?"

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now would it mum?" Lily laughed and left the kitchen. She came out with her hair in a ponytail and like Harry in sweats. They left to the car and Harry got into the driver's seat.

Once Lily was seated Harry turned to her with a smile. "I know this is going to sound strange but I need you to put this on." He held up a black blindfold.

"Why?" She asked as she took it.

"Surprise." Harry said simply.

* * *

Harry drove into London where the hotel was, he was grateful that the weather was cooperating with them, no rain or snow, it was cold but at least it was sunny. Once they made it to the hotel Harry helped Lily out of the car and into the hotel lobby so that she wouldn't trip or bump into anyone he led her to the room where people where still setting up but soon to be her party.

"Ok now you can take the blindfold off." She did.

"Oh my God." She gasped, her hand flying to her mouth. "What's all this?" Lily turned to Harry who was smiling at her.

"This is your party that we have been planning for weeks."

"We?"

"The whole family, Draco and me."

"Oh my God." She repeated and pulled her son into a hug.

The ballroom that they were using was huge, with white marble floor and many tables that seated up to five people. There was an area for dancing and chandeliers lined the ceiling. There was a long table where food was being placed and, as a centerpiece was the cake. A three-layer cake, soft pink frosting with flowers in a nice pattern, inside was yellow cake, Lily's favorite. The tables were round with thick burgundy tablecloth; the chairs were also covered with the same cloth. The room looked stunning.

"Dad has a nice dressed picked out for you and Melissa is waiting for you with the rest of the Potter women to get ready as you women do."

"I can't believe you did all this."

"You deserve the best mum." Lily gave him a kiss on the forehead and together they left the room. As Harry said Melissa and company were waiting to get Lily pampered.

"See you tonight mum." Harry waved them all off. "Did you take the picture?" He turned to Louis who was waiting with Sirius.

Smiling he nodded and held up the camera as proof. "I want a copy of that."

"I think everyone will."

* * *

Lily arrived at the ballroom at 8:30pm with James as her escort. They looked stunning together. James in his nice black suit and Lily was wearing an eye-catching black backless dress with a bit of a plunging neckline, the dress just barely reached her knees. Her hair was let down with curls here and there, creating a halo affect. Her make-up wasn't dramatic but soft making her look natural. She wore simple yet elegant jewelry, diamond stud earrings and a matching necklace and bracelet.

When they entered everyone in the room stood clapping. A maître d'hôtel led them to a head table where Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, Draco and Harry were seated. To their left Sirius, Remus and his wife were sitting. Mark was under the care of a babysitter for the night. Louis and Melissa were to their right along with their grandparents.

Music was playing for who ever wanted could go and dance. Some guest were still arriving but were seated at once. The first course came. whitefish, turbot and gar. There was light talk and many people came to say happy birthday to Lily who thanked them in return, she couldn't stop smiling. The second meal came a warm salad of pigeon breast and porcini mushroom over field greens lubricated by a pancetta-laced dressing. The meat course was of three different meats arranged like a corporeal jewelry. The last course before the cake being cut was a pale pink sorbet of blood orange and pomelo. Then it was time to cut the cake, while everyone sang 'Happy Birthday' and Louis took pictures. So far the evening was going on without a hitch and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves.

Soon afterwards most of the guest were chatting or dancing. Sirius was dancing with one of Lily's old friends, Louis with Sam, Remus with his wife and James with Lily. Harry was talking with Draco, Ron, Hermione and Blaise.

"So everything turned out well."

"Yeah thankfully."

"Hey Harry come with me to get a drink." Draco stood and Harry nodded standing as well. They reached the table where you could get more food, a drink or cake. Draco was pouring himself a cup of soda when it happened.

Tom Riddle appeared out of no where wearing one of the maître d' uniforms. Before words could be even said the crazy man pulled Harry to his side, who tried to pull away but was held in a tight grip. It all happened so fast that Harry couldn't even begin to be shock.

"Riddle let him go!" Draco yelled out taking a step forward but stopping as Riddle pulled out a gun. Other people noticed what was going on and everything seemed to stop.

"You wouldn't dare." Draco glared; Harry was staring wide eye at both Riddle and the gun then to Draco.

Riddle smirked. "You should have known that Harry was mine." He pulled the trigger.

"No!" Harry pushed Riddle's hand but was to late as he watched in shock as Draco fell to the floor blood gushing out of the side his head.

Someone screamed. It could have been Harry but he wasn't sure.

Riddle gave a wild laughter and twisted Harry around so that they were facing each other. "Now no-one can stand in the way of our love." Someone rushed to Draco's side.

"Let my son go Riddle!" James was coming forward but like before Riddle pulled out the gun this time Harry didn't let him have a chance to shoot the gun. He took the revolver in one hand but Tom fought for it as well. It was between them so they couldn't see who had it and then they all heard it.

The gun went off again.

They couldn't tell who got shot.

Both their eyes were wide in shock.

No one dared to breathe.

* * *

A/n- And you're probably ready to get your own gun and shoot me down aren't ya! Well I'm in a secret hiding place so do your worst!!

So whom do you think got shot? Harry or Tom...

Don't worry the next update will be up soon! But please I'm begging please tell me what you thought of this chapter which was so hard to write!

Next chapter you find out the fate of too many people to say and if everything goes the way I want it then you'll finally know whom the other Stalker is.

So again please review!!!

Until next time!

Adieu


	17. Preview 2

****

Yesterday was my birthday so as a little gift to you guys I will give you three-uncompleted events from the new chapters. Sorry but I really don't know when the new chapter will be out. 1) I don't like the beginning and 2) I don't have much time to write as school, after school activities and homework have taken the first place slot in my life right now. But hopefully this will **help**. 

I'm thinking of writing a new story after this is finish, it's also a no magic, Draco/Harry. What you think, should I write it? 

* * *

Painfully Draco opened his eyes to see nothing but flashing lights, he felt rather then saw, that he was in a fast moving van, somewhere he heard a beeping sound and two men were talking quietly. Then everything hit him like a lighting bolt.

"Harry!" A flash of pain zipped through the right side of his head.

Hands pushed him back down on the bed. "Calm down were almost to the hospital."

"What happen to Harry?" He tried to recall what happened but all he remembered was pain and screaming.

"You'll find out later." The voice answered carefully and Draco just knew that something had happen.

"What happen?! Is he ok?"

Again the person talking to him was hesitant to speak. "His going to be all right." They told him too confidently.

Draco clutched the men's arm in a surprisingly tight grip. "What happen to him?"

Brown eyes looked down at him with pity. "He was wounded as well." Draco let his hand go distressed. He broke his promise. He said he would always protect Harry but he couldn't. He let Harry get hurt.

"He'll be fine. Now rest you need it." He felt a pinch in his arm and soon his eyes became to heavy to hold up. The last thing he thought of before he gave in to the darkness was of Harry. 

* * *

"Your lucky your dead Riddle." 

It wasn't supposed to go like this. Riddle wasn't suppose to kill Harry before he got a chance to have his fun first. Oh he knew he should have kept a better eye on that bothersome Tom but he had better things to do then baby-sit a lunatic. But who would have thought that that the moron would pull something like that!

Harry had better lived.

* * *

"Can we see him?" Lily asked tears coming out of her miserable jaded eyes. She spent most of the night in James' arms crying her out her heart out. Always thinking the worst. Seeing her son being shot right in front of her eyes had been the worst thing to ever experience. Lily prayed that he would be all right, but the damn doctors still hadn't told them anything till now. 

"Harry's in Intensive Care and only one person is allowed in there at a time. Simply for a short while. I'm sorry but I don't want to take any chances that something may disturb him." Dr. Chess turned to leave but James pulled him aside.

"Please tell me the truth is there a chance that my son could die."

The weary doctor looked him in the eyes and nodded. "Yes there is."

************************************************************************************************

You guys better not complain too much. I told you what happen to Draco (SEE HE DIDN'T DIE!! HOW COULD YOU THINK THAT!?!), Who got shot (6 of you thought it was going to be him, one actually said Lily and another 6 said Tom.) and what is the mystery guys reaction...well part of it.

Hope you like it and can tide you over till the next chapter.

Much Love 

BratPrincess 187

Ciao 


	18. The Great Tragedy

A/n- All right first of all I'm sorry for the over due chapter! :ducks flying object: I said sorry!! But like I said school is taking my top place right now, along with this after-school thing that I can't wait till its over! So how's everyone doing out there? Hope your all doing well.

I love all of you! You have taken this story into the 400th for reviews which I can't believe but totally love! THANK YOU!!

Next I'm not at all happy with this chapter, just like chapter 13 'I wish' I don't think this chapter is at all good. Like something is lacking...but you tell me in your reviews what you think. Please!

Thank yous: for chapters 16 & 17 (sorry if I repeat)

****

sammygirl- Not the first death threat to have gotten but one of the scariest. Thank you and don't worry I'm a hopeless romantic as well and a sucker for happy endings. I can't believe you can't find one thing wrong with my story...come on there must be something.

Vrenda-San- Well I hope you like this chapter and don't worry your poor dear Draco is out of harm.

pumkinpie- Pushy, pushy... are you a men? Enjoy! =0)

BilljoeBob2- Blackmail.... oooh sounds good. Sure you don't want to share I promise I won't tell a soul.

Caz Malfoy- Well this chapter tells you everything and tell Draco I'm sorry but I had to shoot him.

HellaGood- Sorry I gave you a heart attack but how about you put the gun down and read the chapter.

Obsessed14- I didn't update soon but I did give you another long chapter.

Liz- Wow... have you ever thought about writing a story of your own? I think it would be a good read.

Pirate Bitch nut- Cool name! Thanks for liking my music. 

Jay- Thank you your making me blush with your review. Thank you again!

MystycalDragon- Yes you were the only one to say Lily would get shot but don't worry it shows your creative. Enjoy!

Fallen Dragon- Not Lockhart.. god forbid! But you will find out in this chapter so not more wait.

Andromeda Summer- I suck at really describing things like a simple kiss but I try..sorry. Thank you!

Arwen11- Hey Goettia como esta? How is Alym doing haven't seen her in a while. Thanks for the review and don't worry all your questions are answered here.

mad-angel107- Wow the worst cliff hanger ever all my life I've wanted the title and now I have it! LOL sorry! Don't worry thought Draco is fine. Breathe in and out.

CJ Jazzy- My best friend in this whole world! How ya doing! Had fun with Jen?

Kenshin- Hey I finally updated now you can't say I shot Draco in the halls anymore...hehe bye!

Jadea-Marie- Thank you! Hope you like this chapter even thought its not my best.

Katrina11- Me thanks you very much =0)!

Weasley Wonders- I re-read the ending and it does seem a bit rushed I think after 19 pages of writing and editing you get sick of it and just put it out. Tell me what you think of this one.

chekiita- Thank you and all death threats are sent to my brother so I won't suffer. Enjoy!

Hue- Have three cookies! Thanks =0)

Flammy- Sorry I went on with the story happy?

ddz008- We are both lovers of Drama! Hope you like this one.

Belle- Your review was hilarious! Too funny! Please review again!

Immortal Memories- :Ducks the flying cookie: Easy there cookie-throwing-freak! Here's the other chapter. :ducks another cookie:

TheUnknownJedi- Don't you give me that glare or I will do something....... bad!

psalm139leaf- Hey girl thanks for the review!

BratPrincess-187ISMYGOD- Blushing so hard that I don't know if I'll ever be the same color again. Thank you so much! Enjoy!

Luna_Kat04- Sorry here it is thought =0)!

duchesscarml- Please don't throw tomatoes at me! Here's the new chapter to make you feel better.

cheshire cat666- Thank you. Enjoy =0)!

Demonic Ra and Angelic Isis- Who should I answer to Ra or Isis? Well Ra its not nice to call the author a moron when they have all the power the outcome of the story. Isis please take a deep breath with me.. that's it now repeat Draco is not dead he is alive and fine. Good! Now go on and tell me what you both think of the new chapter.

Ally- Enjoy.

Sylvia Sylverton- here it is!

Lyla Snape- Kill the Riddle plushie! But first tell me what you think of this chapter =0).

Iced-forest- I would never ever do that! :Author's heart stopping:

Maximum Poofy-Confused Queen- How come now its confused? Yeah cliff hangers are a bitch but they keep you coming back for more. Thanks Queen for the review!

LMG- Don't worry it not the season to go hunting for author's head. Just sit back at the computer with a cookie and read. =0)

Cat15- Hey! Hope you like this chapter!

Little Bit2- I probably would have screamed hehe. Thanks so much for the review! But what were you doing up at 1am reading? I do it too but....

Bammers- Thank you hope you like this one too!

leatherwhore- Thanks! Haven't seen you in awhile.. what's new?

JAy- Well this ones not a cliff hanger but you decide.

Cliffys are evil- I'm inclined to agree with you but I still do them. 

Kat- It's really funny how people say they love the angst and hurting are favorite characters but when it comes to killing them off its a big NO. Thanks.

cutiepie73- I really didn't make you cry did I? The only story I made a lot of people cry in was 'I'm OK'.

Moonlight4-Thank you :smile for the camera: =0)

nolaluvlegolas- Legolas is hot! But here's more!

Dracos-girl8706- The other is stalker is known in this chapter so hope your surprised.

Queen Antigone- Thank you guys! Hope you like this one too. =0)!

Alym- Hey the other person is in here so don't worry!

Dyann- thank you and don't worry it gets good.

MiakaChan5- I am a tease and damn proud too! And you know in this chapter!

** ****************************** ** *************************** ** *****

The **_G_**reat **_T_**ragedy 

"I hate you." 

Tom's eyes widen in horror as he let Harry go and watched as he fell to the floor. James rushed to his son, while Sirius caught Lily before she hit the ground, the redhead had screamed and swayed on the spot. Tom took a step towards Harry, words forming on his lips but words that he couldn't get out.

"Murderer!" James yelled out clutching his still bleeding son, to his chest. "Get away from him!" 

Tom stopped and again got the repulsed look on his face. He stared at his hands, which still held the revolver but he paid no heed to that, it was the blood, Harry's blood that he stared at. He shot his beloved. 

"Harry please open your eyes." His father shook him but still nothing. "Help!" He called to the crowd that was still watching scandalized.

Then they heard the third shot of the night. Everyone turned to watch as Tom Riddle's body collapse to the ground, dead. Thinking Harry dead he raised the revolver to his head and pulled the trigger. Eyes never leaving Harry's unmoving body.

Harry bright emerald eyes shot open at the sound of the blast and stared straight into his father's coffee-brown, worried eyes. "Is-" He started to say with a struggle, eyes filled with dread.

"Ssh Harry save your strength." James tried to sound soothing.

"Is Draco ok?" He ignored his dad's request and asked the question. He felt blood rush out of the wound but also felt the pressure of a cloth against his wound.

James looked to his left and saw Lucius holding his own son, Narcissa was hysterical and being clamed down by one of the guest. Draco's father looked up at him.

The older blond men eyes were red with unshed tears. "His alive, the bullet just grazed the skin." He said as he stared down at Harry, who was getting paler. 

"His fine Harry." James told him. Harry nodded and slowly shut his eyes. His father shook him but got no reaction. "Harry open your eyes." Nothing. He shook him harder. "Harry you have to stay with us!"

Tears blurred his vision as he looked up frantically and saw that Lily was in hysterics, Louis was trying to help her calm down but he himself was in alarm. Many were either crying or to shock to do anything but stare at the scene before them. The whole thing seemed so surreal. Later on people would say it was something out of a book or movie. 

"Excuse me sir but we need to get him to the hospital." A young men dressed in dark red hospital scrubs was before him. 

__

Dark red to hide the blood from others. James thought as he looked at the men guardedly, instinctively holding Harry closer to him.

He hadn't noticed them before. Draco was already being taken away on one of the rolling beds, closely followed by his mother and father. Tom Riddle's body was covered with a black sheet and a photographer was taking pictures while a detective was out with a note pad taking in details and asking questions. Other police officers were putting up yellow tape and ushering people out. Harry was also put on a bed and his face was covered by an oxygen mask. James didn't like how still his son looked as he was carried away.

"We need to get him to the emergency room quickly, his losing too much blood." James over heard the young men, who looked to be in his late twenties, say to his partner. James watched as his youngest son was carried away. 

He had no idea what do; it was like the time Harry was kidnapped by the now dead Riddle. He felt useless and inept to do anything for his son. James ran over to Lily and his family, praying that when he got to the hospital that Harry and Draco would be ok and that this could be put behind them.

He reached where Sirius, Remus and Lily were waiting along with the rest of his family. They all looked at him, waiting for his reassurance and counseling. He'd always been the leader, always and it seemed to be no different now. But for once he wanted someone to help him and comfort him. Wiping a stray tear he put on his mask of courage and grabbed Lily's hand. It was shaking like a leaf caught in a wind.

"Were going to the hospital. All we can do is wait." A sob escaped Lily and James hugged her tightly. 

It was strange usually Sirius would be fuming, threating even the Gods for daring to hurt his Godson but now he was quiet and reserve. Remus who was always the

optimistic of the group looked as if he lost faith. Quietly they made their way to the doors.

"Mr. Potter can you please take us with you?" Blaise asked, behind him was a crying Hermione and a lost for words Ron.

"You kids should go home." He said hurriedly wanting to get to the hospital.

"Please when need to know if Draco and Harry are going to be ok." Hermione choked out. James gave in mostly because he wanted to get the hospital. 

"Come on." 

* * *

Painfully Draco opened his eyes, he felt rather then saw that he in was in a fast moving vehicle, somewhere he heard a beeping sound and two men were talking quietly. Where was Harry? Then everything hit him like a lighting bolt.

"Harry!" A flash of pain zipped through the right side of his head causing him to hiss.

Gentle but firm hands pushed him back down on the bed. "Calm down were almost to the hospital."

"What happen to Harry?" He tried to look around but found that moving his head caused too much pain.

"You'll find out later." The voice answered carefully and Draco just knew that something had occurred.

"What happen?! Is he ok?"

Again the person talking to him was hesitant to speak. "His going to be all right." The man told him too confidently.

Draco clutched the man's upper arm in a surprisingly tight grip. "What happen to him?"

Brown eyes looked down at him with pity. "He was wounded as well." Draco let his arm go distressed. He broke his promise. He said he would always protect him but he couldn't. He let Harry get hurt.

"He'll be fine. Now rest you need it." He felt a pinch in his arm and soon his eyes became to heavy to hold up. The last thing he thought of before he gave in to the darkness was of Harry. 

* * *

"That fucking jerk!" A blond- haired man threw the remote he was holding at the TV. The batteries came flying out of the back and the remote broke in two from the impact.

"Paramedics soon rushed Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy to the hospital where they are still being treated to for their wounds, they both suffered gunshot wounds. It is not known how Tom Riddle got into the hotel ballroom, but detectives are looking into it. Draco Malfoy is expected to make a full recovery. Harry Potter is still in critical conditions. We will keep you updated on both of them. Draco Malfoy is the heir --"

The men in the chair got up and shut off the TV angrily, pacing the area of the room he resisted the urge to kick something. 

"Your lucky your dead Riddle." He muttered.

It wasn't supposed to go like this. Riddle wasn't suppose to kill Harry before he got a chance to have his fun first. Oh he knew he should have kept a better eye on that bothersome Tom but he had better things to do then baby-sit a lunatic. But who would have thought that that the moron would go and pull something like that!

Harry had better live.

* * *

Harry and Draco's family spent the night in the waiting room. Ron, Hermione and Blaise had been picked up by their parents once the news got out, but they promised to be back soon. The remaining people tried to sleep but who could sleep when they could awake to hear the worst news.

Draco was fine; because of Mr. Malfoy pressing a cloth to his wound he didn't lose a lot of blood and got stitches that luckily wouldn't leave a scar. He would be out of the hospital in three days. While everyone was relief to hear the new of Draco's recovery the worst wasn't over.

Harry on the other hand wasn't doing well at all. That he survived the night only gave the doctors a meager of hope. He was shot in the abdomen and lost a great amount of blood that he needed a transfusion. He spent over an hour in the ER trying to be saved by doctors and nurses. They almost lost him one time but by the quick thinking of the doctors he was saved and stabled. He was now in Intensive Care where he held on to life. 

Doctor Chess came out of to the waiting room where many were waiting to hear news on Harry.

"How is my son Doc.?" James asked and the others crowded around him.

The doctor sighed; it was never an easy thing to say to parents that there was a chance that your son could die. "He is stable but could take a turn for the worst at any moment."

"Can we see him?" Lily asked tears coming out of her miserable jaded eyes. She spent most of the night in James arms crying her heart out. Always thinking the worst.

"Harry's in Intensive Care and only one person is allowed in there at a time. Only for a short while. I'm sorry but I don't want to take any chances that something might disturb him." Doc. Chess turned to leave but James pulled him aside.

"Please tell me the truth is there a chance that my son could die."

The weary doctor looked him in the eyes and nodded. "Yes there is. Harry was badly wounded. But don't give up hope, Harry seems like a strong young man and personally I think he'll pull through this." James let the words sink in and after one last nod from Dr. Chess he left the room. James went back to his family. As he sat down with his hands in front of him, he felt as if a little bit of the distressed he'd been feeling since last night leave him. Harry was strong and he would pull through this. 

* * *

"When can I see Harry?" Draco asked. He was ready to leave but they told him that he had to stay another day and they wouldn't let him see Harry. It seemed every time he would bring his boyfriend up, they would get tightlipped and try to change the subject, asking if he was hungry or how the weather was. 

The blonde had let them not answer his questions on the first night because he was constantly sleepy under all the drugs they gave him so he wouldn't feel the pain from his wound but now he wasn't under any more drugs and felt fine. Now he wanted answers. 

His mother sighed and looked away from her son, she couldn't bear to tell him that Harry was still in Intensive Care, but she knew they couldn't keep it from him forever. So gathering the courage she turned around to face an impatient Draco. 

"Soon, I promise but right now his in intensive care and only one person at a time is allowed."

"Intensive care? What does that mean?"

"It means that he still not doing as well as the doctor's hoped." She hating breaking it to him, she watched as her son tried to comprehend what she just told him.

"Harry's not going to die is he?" Draco asked looking for all the world like a lost little boy.

Narcissa hugged her son tightly. "No honey, Harry is strong and will pull through this." She told him reassuringly. 

Draco held on to his mother strongly for support, trying not to think the worst. Harry would pull through this... he has too.

* * *

"Hey kiddo." Sirius said softly, staring down at Harry. 

James had taken Lily to try and get her to eat something before she made herself sick. Leaving Remus in the waiting room he had asked Dr. Chess if he could spend a little bit of time with his godson. 

He was lead into a washroom, was told to wash his hands and face, and change into a blue hospital gown over his own cloths, then a nurse led him into the room. Sirius stopped at the sight of Harry. He had two small green tubes up his nose giving him oxygen and other things that he didn't know connected to his arms. Sirius let a silence pass where the only sounds were of the medical beeps, it was to quiet. 

"You have everyone so worried about you." He stroked Harry's raven locks carefully, scared that he might disturb him. 

He was remembering all the times he babysat Harry, how the greens eyes would look up at him with a huge smile and how he would try to say 'Sirius' but his baby mouth couldn't. Harry was always outgoing, getting into trouble because like his dad he was fearless and bold. 

Tears were forming in his eyes and once again he looked at his motionless ashen godson. "You can't die Harry; we all need you here with us." Tears stained the mask he was wearing but he paid them no heed still looking at Harry.

* * *

Draco was finally released but still remained in the hospital with Harry's parents. After much reassuring from his part his parents went back home, but would call him every hour to see if he was all right. Harry's grandparents would come in, as well as Remus' family and Harry's friends but would leave after an hour or so to wait at home. James, Sirius, and Lily refuse to leave, except to go take showers but other then that they spent all their time in the hospital.

Five heads looked up to see Dr. Chess looking at them with a slight smile on his face. "Harry's doing much better and if he wakes up tonight, tomorrow I'll have him move to another room where you can all be with him." With a nod he left the family to celebrate amongst themselves. 

"His going to be all right." Lily gave the first real smiles in days and hugged James tightly. "Our baby's going to be all right." She proceed to hug everyone, even Draco who was as happy as she was.

The weight that had been on their hearts was now lessen a great deal, all the thoughts were the same. 'Harry's going to be all right.' Sirius and Remus went to call the family and Lily cried out of joy on James' shoulder.

* * *

The man with blonde hair was currently watching Harry's family and the blonde brat all cheer at the fact that Harry would be all right. A small twisted smile crossed his face. Harry wouldn't die but wouldn't be safe either, for none of them saw what was coming. 

Soon...

* * * 

"Remember how he use to come home with cuts or scratches." Lily said, as they all laughed. 

"It's a wonder that Harry has such nice skin with all the trees he use to climb." Sirius put in.

"Harry use to climb trees?" Draco asked skeptical, trying to picture Harry up a tree.

"All the time." Remus smiled. "We built him a tree house and Lily would have to bribe him to come down." Laughing softly. 

"Oh he was such a pest." Louis said with affection in his voice. "He couldn't stop asking questions. Louis where you going? What are you doing? What are you studying? The boy could chew your ear off." Another laughter went around.

But Draco wondered what happen to that boy who use like to talk a lot, 'cause the Harry he knew wouldn't talk if not spoken too. He voiced his thoughts and they all became somber.

"Tom Riddle happened." Sirius growled. Silenced follow but Draco had another question that had bugged him to no end.

"How did Harry meet Tom?" For awhile he thought no one would answer him but finally James did with a far away look in his eyes.

"Tom was a substitute teacher in one of Harry's classes. Harry told us he was nice enough, but then he started to show up in the same places where Harry would be, the first time he thought it was coincidental, then it kept happening. It got to the point where he didn't want to leave the house." James stopped glaring. 

"Then the phone calls and little presents came, I remember one day walking in Harry's room the phone smashed, along with the cell phone that Sirius bought him for his birthday." Harry's father seemed to be lost in the memory and forgot the people around him.

"He was shaking and crying on the bed, hands over his ears repeating the same thing 'Leave me alone,' If Riddle wasn't dead I swear I'd kill him." James finished and left the waiting room Lily followed him. The others were in their own thoughts.

Draco was shaken by the tale. Of course he knew that Tom had tormented Harry but never did envision that. The blonde had tried on different occasion to try and get Harry to open up but every time Harry would tense and quickly change the subject. Suddenly he felt a rage in him and the desire to kick something was strong. 

He got up to leave but Louis stopped him. "Harry's been through a lot, after he came home from the hospital he was never the same Harry. But you brought back a little bit of the old Harry; he met you and started to live again. Please don't ever hurt him."

"I won't." Draco answered surprised by his words but before he could say anything else Louis let him go and went over to talk Sirius.

Draco left the hospital to think about everything new he had just learned. He realized that Harry took a huge chance with going out with him, Draco could have broken him completely if the date had gone wrong.

The blonde pulled into a fast-food joint and bought a burger that he eat but really didn't taste and thought more of all the things in Harry's life, his boyfriend took a chance with him but not the wrong one. No matter what he would always love Harry.

* * *

Harry awoke to the sound of something hitting the ground with a loud thud, turning his head he saw a man with a white hospital robe on unconscious by the looks of it on the floor. Before he could open his mouth to say anything a hand clamped over his mouth. 

"Yell for help and I'll kill you." A voice said very close to his ear. Fearfully Harry turned his head to look into blue eyes. He didn't know the face but he recognized that voice anywhere. It was the other stalker.

Harry started to struggle ignoring the pain he felt in his stomach. But it was a useless task; the other man overpowered him easily. 

The blonde man laughed harshly." You got spirit I'll give you that, but I can't have you screaming once we get out of here or you'll ruin my plans." A cloth was pressed to his mouth and nose. Darkness surrounded Harry and he knew no more.

The blonde men picked him up easily and placed him in a wheel chair that the doctor had brought with him. He had waited till the doctor shutdown all the machines and removed all the medical equipment that covered Harry's nose and arms. Moving quickly he knocked the doctor with the revolver in his hand. With his white coat he looked like any other medical doctor in the building and effortlessly got Harry out. 

Now the fun has begun. 

* * *

"Shouldn't Harry be in another room by now?" Sirius asked looking at his watch.

"It's for Dr. Chess to decide that just be patient." Remus said but Draco was inclined to agree with Harry's godfather, they had been waiting for two hours now, but still no news on Harry from Dr. Chess.

"I can't wait to see him."

"Us to Sirius."

"Excuse but who are Harry Potter parents?" A man in his late forties asked. He didn't look like a doctor wearing gray slacks and a black polo shirt.

"That would be us." James and Lily stood. "How can we help you?"

The men hesitated for the briefest of seconds before flashing a badge. "I'm detective Davis. I'm sorry but your son was kidnapped about an hour ago."

For a moment it seemed, as the group didn't comprehend what he had just told them. And then the impact of the words settled in.

"My son was kidnapped." Lily repeated faintly before fainting James caught her and sat her in one of the chairs. The others were too shock to even react, it was too sudden. Tom Riddle just had done his bit to destroy Harry and now this! Too much to take in at one time.

Draco sank to the floor, shaking his head. "No no no no " He kept shaking his head as if to empty it out. "But how!?"

"How the hell could he be taken from a _hospital_?!" 

Detective Davis always hated jobs that had to do with kids, he could never deal with a grieving family well. "I promise we will find Harry, but if anyone could tell me anything at all that might help. Dose he have any enemies?"

"It's the other stalker." Draco whispered. 

* * *

Harry once again opened his eye but this time it was dark and not the off- white hospital walls he excepted to see. Then he remembered the other stalker had taken him. Sitting up quickly he saw him.

The blonde was sitting in an armchair at the foot of the bed Harry was lying on, his face slightly hidden in shadows but clear enough to make out his features. He wasn't remarkable looking, not handsome like Tom or stunning like Draco just plain you'd probably pass him on the street without a second glance, thought Harry couldn't tell how old he was he classified him in his late twenties or early thirties.

He seemed to be watching Harry, and that made him afraid. He was in a room, lying on a bed that wasn't his and a crazy stalker for company. 

"Who are you?" Harry asked raspy, mouth dry. The man in the chair seemed to come to life and moved forward with a cruel smile on lips. 

"How rude of me not to introduced myself. My name is Colin Creevey." 

***********************************************************************************************

A/n- I was **so **tempted to leave it at 'My name is....' but I've kept you waiting for so long that out of the goodness of my heart I told you!

So what do you think? Everyone's long awaited question of 'who the fuck the other stalker is?', is answered. Surprised or disappointed? I really tried hard with this chapter but it was kind of hard.

Wait until next chapter... to quote one of the line 'Now the fun has begun.' Sadly I don't know when it's going to be out but this should keep you tide over till then right?

Ok I have to run, not literally, but yeah I have to go now before I pass out from this stupid headache that won't go away!

Love you all!

Ciao


	19. An Evening with El Diablo

A/n- Hey guys! THANK YOU I LOVE YOU! The reviews for chapter 18 were great! Couldn't have asked for better! Sorry this took a while but its really long to make you happy. 

Personally this chapter is rather blah to me but you tell me in your reviews which I hope to get a lot of! Read the author notes at the bottom please.

**__**

THANK YOUS 

Debs- You know I used your screen name is used in my story 'Wonder what's next?' it's the house-elfs name. Thanks a bunch!

__

JAy- I love you too! Oh my God I can't believe you wrote all of those Oh my Gods.. funniest thing ever! Please keep reading.

__

megdy- I'm glad I got that reaction out of you. I wanted everyone to sit back and be like 'Damn why didn't I think of him?' Hope this one keeps you happy as well_._

coconut-ice agent h/h- I loved your review it was... interesting for a lack of a better word. Enjoy this one_._

Draco-lover1- Oh please don't kill yourself you are among one of the many that were as shocked as you were. Nobody knew but me and that's what I wanted. It was a blast to read the reviews.

__

the duchess- Thank you for the belated birthday wishes. And hon' you don't need to tell me my spelling sucks I know it does, but don't worry this story will be re-edited I'm up to chapter 7. Thanks =0)~

__

Blondy- Enjoy!

Weasley Wonders- Thank you! So you did think of Colin huh? Well I'm glad you liked the ending of that one. I really don't like the ending of this one but you tell me what you think! 

__

Hue- Older, taller and stronger then Harry. In this story Colin Creevey is about 20-something. This is another long chapter so hope you enjoy it too.

__

Mystycal Dragon- Here it is! Hope you like it!

__

anewdawn- Sorry but I couldn't just drop everything and write. This chapter came in pieces. But hope it was worth the wait.

__

MoonLightKiss- Hey tomorrow at school please don't kill me but then again it is a half day so you might not see me but then we do have the rest of the week for you to threaten me.... but if you do I won't write for a really long time! Lol... enjoy!

__

cheshire cat666- Here's another update and thank you for liking my blood line.. I have a morbid mind what can I say?

__

Wildfire2- The other way around? Would have been an interesting twist but I wanted Colin to be the cold-hearted one. Enjoy!

__

Salindralais- Kidnap me to write at your computer? Well I'll have to watch my back now won't I?

Hey- Thanks a bunch!

Syliva Sylverton- Don't call yourself an idiot nobody knew but me and my best friend Carla.

__

chekiita- You know it's funny how everyone said 'Colin makes perfect sense, why didn't I think of that!' But thank you a lot!

__

Andromeda Summer- In a good way or bad way?

Demonic Ra and Angelic Isis- :Hugs Ra and Isis hard: I LOVE YOU GUYS! Your review is always something I look forward too. Yes Draco is ok but Harry is wounded and it's still undecided if Harry lives or dies _:Laughs evilly: _

Megan- Ok I updated now you have to post your story! What's it about? What's the name? Spill it!

__

sammygirl- Please write another review! Yours was just too funny! God it had me laughing for a good five minutes. Please enjoy this one!

nolaluvlegolas- Thank you.. enjoy! And please don't kill me.. please!

__

Leatherwhore- You know every time I read your name I think of LeatherFace..... sorry about that. Like I said no Harry rape. And the story has a both happy and sad ending. I'm doing two.

__

BillJoeBob2- Well I did my well-deserved rest and woke up with no headache. The black-mail sounds very helpful of you want something.. your such a bad girl! Lol! =0)

__

syclike- I know I make the poor boy go through hell and it's not over yet trust me.

__

Tenshi-Chikyuu- Well I thought so =0)!

__

Aylm- Thank you so much. Enjoy this one!

Immortal Memories- Colin is older in this story, same character different age.

ratgirl- Right anything does go and what's an AU if it doesn't have different things in it.

__

Maximum Poofy-Confuses Queen- Oh that's why you changed it, makes sense. Thank you for liking this chapter, I can't tell how much it means to me that you like it so much! Love ya for it!

__

Alyanah- Here it is!

horsefan- Thank you!

Ally- Well it won't get better for a while I promise soon that it will! Hope you like this one!

__

fishnchips- Thank you for finding it brilliant but to tell the truth I haven't really come up with a back story to them yet, but I have an idea.

Flammy- Ok I went on!

Kristen- Nope 'cause if Harry had a normal life there would be no story for me to write.. lol!

__

twilight witch- You liked Tom!? That's a first but hey to each his own! So you never thought of Colin huh? 

__

The Shadow Bandit- Thank you for reading.

Dracona the Slasher- See people thought it was this complex thing when in truth it was the most likely person. Thanks!

__

Cat15- All I have to say is thank you for always reading.

__

Sahira- I must say that out all the reactions I got I loved yours the best! Thank you so much! Enjoy =0)

__

Belle- I find your distress very funny but your reviews even funnier! God if I don't get one from you I'll be so disappointed! So how ugly can you get? Pretty ugly or pretty, pretty ugly? And yes I am evil and do have a morbid sense how else would I come up with everything I write? I'm happy no ones ever used Colin before makes me the first! (I can already hear you saying dud!) Oh my God the way you recounted every thing in Harry's life was just too funny! Really it had me laughing for a good while! I have really messed up Harry's life but hey! Now about the ending it will be happy (I'm a sucker for happy endings!) but there will a second ending that will be sad! And your anticipation is over! 

HellaGood- I can't believe you'd screamed! Wow I never thought I would have someone scream over this. Also I wonder why no one really thought of Colin Creevey?

__

Gold-Snitcher- I did realize that after I read you review and added to it in this story. And for once I was nice but you really have no idea just how tempted I was to leave it at 'My name is.." At first I actually was going to leave it there but I thought of how you guys would react and chicken out... I do value my life.

__

ddz008-Thank you! There is more drama in here to hopefully fill you.

__

Queen Antigone- Lol! Your review was funny! Out of all the reviews I got for this story these chapter had the funniest reviews your being one of them.

__

dracos-girl8706- Hey your numbers are my birthday.. I was born in 87 on the 6th cool huh? Can you really be mad and happy at the same time? So happy that I threw you off in a loop that's what I wanted. =0)! ENJOY!

cutiepie 73- Well at least now you know right? thank you!

__

iced-forest- You actually just stared at the computer? Lol! Well hope you like this one_._

MiakaChan5- Funny? Really? How? 

Finally thanking you is done now enjoy the story!

An **_E_**vening **_w_**ith **_E_**l **_D_**iablo 

__

Louis stepped into his brother's room and was about to call out Harry's name when he heard the sound of water running. He sat on the bed deciding to wait for Harry until he got out of the shower. As the time passed he thought of how much his little brother had changed since from coming home from the hospital. Quiet, reserved and always took the chance to stay in his room unless he was forced to come out, even then he was constantly jumpy. 

Harry barely ate and was frequently kept awake by nightmares even though he thought no one knew. The family wanted to help but Harry kept everyone at arms length, never trusting anyone.

Louis' musing was cut abruptly by the sound of glass breaking. Running to the bathroom door he turned the knob, but found that the door was locked. He pounded on the door. 

"HARRY OPEN THE DOOR!" He shouted to be heard over the still running water. Not getting a respond he started to throw all his weight on to the door, on the third shove it broke and he almost fell through.

Righting himself Louis looked around the room and spotted his brother at once. He was sitting on the shower floor with his legs drawn up to his chest. Louis got the bathrobe from behind the door and made his way to the shower, as he got nearer he saw that there was a crack on the shower glass stall. Ignoring that for later he knelt down, turning off the faucets and reached for Harry. 

"Get away from me!" Harry hissed at him.

Louis was not surprise by this but nevertheless hurt that he could do nothing for his own brother that was in so much turmoil. 10 minutes later found both brothers lying on Harry's bed. Louis had his back to the headboard and Harry's head was lying on his lap, he didn't care that his pants were getting wet.

"Will I ever be ok Louis?" Harry spoke finally. They had been in silence with him running his fingers through Harry's hair.

"Of course you will be. You're strong and one day this will be nothing but a memory."

"Promise?" He asked not lifting his head but silent tears coursing down his face.

"Promise Harry."

Louis woke with a start from where he was dosing on the couch and as he looked around his mum's flat he realized that he had a dream from after Harry got home from the first kidnapping. And now it was happening all over again. 

Everyone was back at Lily's flat since it was pointless to be in the hospital, the others had taken the news of Harry's kidnapping more or less the same as he did, with immense shock. How could this have happened? Wasn't it just getting better, Tom was finally dead and Harry was recovering well.... But now this. 

James looked over to Draco who had come home with them and felt his heart tug. The blonde had not spoken since hearing the news of his boyfriend's kidnapping. No one had really said anything since the detective had left, promising to do all he could to get Harry home safe and sound. It was worst then the last time, at least then they knew who they were looking for, but this time they didn't even know the captors name.

The older man didn't want to think the worst but he couldn't help thinking that he might never see his youngest son again. Looking to Lily, whom her mother was comforting made him banish the thought. They would find Harry and he would be ok... with time.

* * *

"I wonder how your family is dealing with this, probably sitting together crying over their poor little lost baby." Colin said nonchalantly as he watched the boy on the bed.

Harry had not spoken since he learned whom had been tormenting him for months. His head had been feeling fuzzy and he would get bouts of dizziness, which he ignored and tried to think of a way to get out of the room alive. All together the escape plans came up to zero. 

It had been a while since either of them had talked and frankly it unnerved Harry that Creevey could just sit there and watch him for minutes at a time. Even when Riddle had him, the man would move around not just _stare_.

"Now don't be rude Harry, answer when spoken too." Colin had gotten up from his chair moving closer to the bed.

"Why are you doing this?" Harry asked pitifully his head bowed.

The blonde rolled his eyes. "Because I can." He answered harshly before smiling. "I have an idea." Colin climbed on the bed and on top of Harry who tried to move away. "Hold still." He laughed and used his legs to hold Harry in place, not caring if the smaller boy felt any pain in his abdomen. 

He reached for a cordless black phone that lay on the floor and dialed a number, when it started to ring he smiled and pressed the phone to Harry's ear. 

"Hello?" An all too familiar voice answered.

"Dad!"

* * *

"Harry?!" 

James' cell phone had gone off and he pulled it out to turn it off thinking it was someone from his job but once he saw the restricted number he decided to answer it.

The others in the room looked up at him, Draco looked ready to take the phone away from him.

"Dad, it's Colin-" Harry started to say quickly but the phone was taken away from him blurring the last name.

"Harry!?" The others came closer.

"Hi." Said another new person. "You know this is my favorite part, the family interaction is so sweet." He said in a mock dulcet tone.

James had one of those cell-phones where you could hear the person's entire conversation, in this case they all heard what he had said and felt their blood boil, this Colin guy was just playing with them all.

"Where is my son?"

"With me, but don't worry he's fine for now. If he behaves he might get to see you again." 

Draco had enough and took the phone into his own hands. "Listen you lunatic -!"

Colin caught him off. "I don't like to be called 'lunatic'!"

"Sorry meant to say crazy freak!" Draco replied sarcastically 

"Malfoy are you listening closely." Colin asked calmly, too calm for someone who had sounded mad as hell a second ago. 

Before the blonde could retort he heard the phone smack against something hard, then Harry's painful yells came. Colin had hit Harry with the phone across the face! 

"STOP!" Draco yelled horror-struck.

* * *

Harry held his throbbing face, tears of pain pooling in his eyes. He heard Draco's yell and dearly wished he could have been there instead of here where ever 'here' was. The ebony haired teen had not seen that coming till Creevey reeled back and then there was no where to move either way.

"Learn from this Malfoy. Harry could come out of this with nothing but a few scratches or beaten within an inch of his life and if you really tick me off I'll kill him." Colin said in that same clam tone of voice before cutting the line.

He looked down at Harry still holding his face. "Your boyfriend really should learn to hold his tongue." He reached out to stroke Harry's face, as he made contact with the skin the ebony-haired boy flinched. 

"But don't worry Harry I'll take real good _care _of you." Colin bent down and placed a kiss on Harry's cheek before getting up with an unsympathetic laugh. Harry glared as Creevey closed the door behind him.

* * *

Draco dropped the cell-phone, stunned he sat on the floor. Harry had gotten hurt because of him and the only other thought that crossed his mind was that his boyfriend could die. That was always a probability but for the guy to speck of it so unreservedly unsettled him. The thought of losing Harry never really crossed his mind until Colin said he would kill Harry.

He really could not imagine his world without Harry; the boy had become everything to him. Yes he was only 17 years old but Harry was his _only_, the one he wanted to spend all his time with. 

"Harry." Draco whispered, with a few lone tears escaping his eye. He didn't know what was going on around him but he didn't care all he wanted right now was to have Harry by his side, smiling and being all right.

* * *

__

Harry glared at the man before him. He had been in this house for a little over three hours and was scared and furious. Nothing had happen since he was taken from the mall with a gun to his back and now he was just staring at Riddle thinking of a way to get out of this alive and unhurt.

"Are you hungry love?" Riddle gave him a dazzling smile that made Harry want to wipe it off his pretty little face.

"Wish you would die." He replied with a sarcastic smile. With satisfaction he watched as Riddle's face quickly transform into a scowl.

"You will learn to love and respect me." Riddle grabbed his face in-between his hands.

"I will be dead first." He jerked his face out of his hold. And a second later was surprise by the sting he felt in his cheek. Riddle had slapped him.

"I'm sorry, but you need to learn respect." The older man ran his hand softly over the cheek he had slapped.

"Don't touch me!" Harry spat out moving away from the gentle touch. Without warning Tom was on top of Harry straddling his waist, bending his face to Harry's. He struggled with everything he could but the fact was Riddle was much stronger then he.

The raven-haired boy felt Tom's tongue trying to invade his mouth forcefully and he bit down hard enough to draw blood. Riddle slapped him harder this time and he was sure to get a bruise. Tom held his hands above his head in a tight grip and lowered his head again this time to his neck, where he bit the soft skin. Harry yelled out and tried to push him off. Riddle licked the little blood that he had drawn and stood up with a moan.

"I hate you, you sick bastard!" Harry stood from the couch shaking from head to toe. Riddle got up and stood before him, Harry took a step back and glared at him. Unfazed Riddle reached for him and tangled his hand into Harry's hair pulling the head back so that he could stare up into the blue eyes of his captor.

"I can give you everything Harry or I can give you hell. I don't want to hurt you but if that's what it takes for you to love me so be it."

"I will never love you." Lips captured his into a bruising kiss, before being thrown on the couch. . .

Harry woke up to the sounds of something ear-piercing, looking to the window he saw flashes of blue, red and green.

"Happy New Year Harry." Creevey stood before him smiling down at him. In everything that had happen he had forgotten about New Years Eve all together. But the cheering outside and the fireworks proved that indeed it was midnight of the New Year. And here he was sharing it with someone who kill him without a second thought. Oh joy...

"Have you ever brought the New Year in with a kiss Harry?" Creevey was too close for comfort, but he refused to look up at him or play his games.

"Oh you're no fun." He heard Creevey say and for a moment Harry actually thought that his kidnapper would leave but was caught off guard when he was twisted into a painful embrace lips finding his into a bruising kiss. 

Harry thrashed about but was only causing harm to himself. Finally Creevey let him go leaving him to deal with the pain in his abdomen. Another firecracker went off and Harry welcomed the New Year with pain.

* * *

Detectives Davis had arrived an hour after Colin had made the call and had been there ever since. The others had ordered food out but no one really eat, just watching as the detective spoke with James and Lily.

"I'll look up all the Colin's in the London area and if that doesn't help I'll do it for all of England." He noticed the look on Lily's face. "Don't worry Mrs. Potter " Detective Davis thought that James and Lily were married. " I don't think that this Colin guy went that far with Harry but it's best to check." 

Lily nodded faintly. "Draco why don't you eat something?" She asked suddenly turning to the blonde boy. 

If he was shocked by her abrupt question he didn't show it. Draco just shook his head 'no', he hadn't said a word since the phone call. "You really should. Harry wouldn't want you to get sick."

He turned to stare at her. " No thank you." He replied softly.

Lily ignored his protest and took him by the hand leading him to where everyone else was seated. A loud noise distracted all of them making them look to the windows. Detective Davis' watch started to beep and he looked down before turning to the others.

"Happy New Year." The others looked at him with confusion before realizing it had been 3 days since the shooting at Lily's party and 7 hours since Harry's kidnapping. Happy New Year indeed.

* * *

"I pulled up all the Colin's in the area and it came to about 100, 340 in all of London. I have two of my guys checking out the ones that have records, the rest we will do later on."

"Detective that could take a long time; Harry could be hurt by then."

"It's the only thing we can do at the moment Mrs. Potter. But don't get discouraged if Harry or Colin call we will have it on tape." He was speaking of the machine that was attached to James's cell phone and the home phone, if anyone called it would be picked up by the people trying to find Harry.

* * * (Three days later... January 5) 

Harry woke up to find the room he had been in for the past few days bathed in morning sunlight. The room was rather basic only having a queen size bed and a bedside table. Creevey had taken the cordless phone out and the chair that was there in his first night was gone. Harry got up carefully and made his way to the door. Pressing his ear to the door he heard nothing but silence. Taking his chance he tried to open the door only to find it locked.

"Damn him!" He kicked the door and sat on the edge of the bed thinking of a way to get the hell out of this mess.

There was another door that led to the bathroom and getting an idea he went inside the horribly brown colored room. Harry looked everywhere for something with a point; the only thing close to it was a pair of small scissors going back to the door that led out of the room he pressed his ear to listen again. Once more he heard nothing and taking a chance he stuck the small scissors into the keyhole. Harry had learned from the twins how to pick locks since his own locker gave him so many problems. 

After five minutes of twisting and turning to his great relief the door opened and Harry got his first look at the other part of the flat. Much like his own room it was low on decorations, having the basics. A near to the ground coffee table, the armchair that had been in his room and a television. The raven-haired boy was making his way for the door when he saw the black cordless phone on the kitchen counter.

He went over to it and dialed his home number on the first ring it was answered by his dad. His hand went to his abdomen that at the moment felt like it was on fire.

  
"Hello." Again James sounded miserable. 

"Dad it's me."

"Harry? Where are you?"

"I don't know but the guy's name is Colin Creevey." Harry walked quickly to the door and after unlocking it, looked out into a corridor. The number on the door was _3b_. 

"Creevey?" James repeated.

"Yes." Harry was making his way to the elevators.

"Where are you?"

"I told you I don't know the room I just left was _3b,_ Creevey went out and I escaped." He said in a hurry waiting for the doors to open.

"You escaped? Where are you going to go?"

"Far away -" He stopped mid-sentence starring in horror at Creevey who was smiling wickedly right back him.

"Harry? Are you there?!"

"Say goodbye Harry." Creevey said into the phone and cut the line.

* * *

"HARRY!?" James only heard the dial tone and slammed the phone into its cradle. He lifted his face to the others who stared right back at him with a newfound hope.

"We know who has him now at least." Said Detective Davis before getting on his own phone making calls.

"We need to get him out of there." Draco said staring at the phone. "But now we know who were looking for, that's good right?" A shimmer of hope was in his gray eyes.

* * *

Colin was not a happy person right now. He left Harry locked in the room to go out and get something to eat, he did not expect to come back and be face to face with the same boy talking on the phone, almost escaping. 

He was pissed! And he was not someone to hold back when he was angry. After making sure they were in fact alone in the hallway he dragged Harry back by his hair and roughly threw him on the floor, slamming the door shut. 

"Who did you call?" Creevey asked but Harry refused to answer scrambling away as far as he could.

Getting irritated the blonde picked Harry up again by his ebony hair took him by the shoulders and shook him. With a tight grip he repeated the question, receiving none he backhanded him across the face.

"You told them my name didn't you?!"

"Yes." Harry glared at him with as much dignity he could mange. Colin wrapped his hand around Harry's throat and squeezed forcefully.

"You're getting to be more trouble then you're worth Potter. I am this close to just finishing you off and sending you to your parents and that stupid boyfriend of yours in pieces." Harry was starting to see spots when the hand finally let go of his throat. Coughing discordantly he found himself being roughly pushed on the couch.

"Now stay there and don't move or speak. If you do you'll regret it." Creevey advised him before leaving the seating area.

* * *

Detective Davis had been informed of Colin's last name and immediately put the name into the computer, he got five hits. But only two matched the age and location, Davis sent one of his guys to Colin Creevey who live at 24 Chester, but that Colin lived in a _house, _and the information that Harry gave his father said that the Colin Creevey they were looking for lived in a flat. 2b to be precise.

Getting a team together was easy but stressing the significant of being careful was a bit harder. 

The arrived at the complex where Creevey was staying and two men went around to the back and three in the front. He would go up, knock on the door and see what would happen from there. 

* * *

" Do you think the detective will get Harry out safely?" Sirius asked Remus.

They were once again at Lily's flat waiting to hear on the outcome of the rescuing of Harry. Needless to say the tension in the room was high. They were hoping for the best yet fearing the worst. James, Lily and Draco were the worst of the bunch.

"I hope so Sirius; this family won't be the same if anything happens to him."

"Don't even think it."

"I'm trying not too." Remus said despondently.

* * *

Detective Davis' plan didn't go as intended. Colin Creevey knowing that Harry's father would tell the law enforcement had been ready with a plan of his own. He locked Harry in the room once more, throwing him some clothes and told him to get ready to leave. One of his connections got him a studio room in the middle of London. And just in time too.

"Come on." He brutally pulled Harry out of the room not bothering to pack anything for himself. As they reached the front door, someone on the other side knocked.

Colin stopped dead in his tracks. "Don't say a word." He hissed at Harry before pulling out a revolver. 

Another knock on the door. "Open up it's the police!" Tugging Harry with him he opened the door. Detective Davis never had the chance to protect himself from the shot that hit him in the shoulder.

Harry screamed out watching the man go down blood already soaking his button down blue shirt. But Colin paid no heed to this and went down the staircase, taking two at a time and shoving Harry in front of him, who was too frightened to do anything. 

Reaching the back found two more guys with guns ready to shoot him. Colin shot the first guy down before thrusting Harry in front of him as a shield leaving the other police officer helpless to help Harry.

Colin shoved the raven-haired boy in the backseat and dodged the gunshots that were coming at him before getting in the driver's seat. Driving off the car got hit three times, one of tires punctured but was still drivable.

************************************************************************************************

A/n- I know it's kind of sudden to just stop right there but the chapter was would go on forever and right into the second attempt to rescue Harry. Ok so what did you think of it?

In most stories that I read Harry always get saved on the first attempt, I wanted to try something different and have the bad guy actually get away with Harry. But please once again I ask tell me what you really think!

You also got two flashbacks. One from Louis, Harry's brother and another from Harry himself. As you probably can tell I'm trying to give a more in-depth look at Harry's past. If you paid close attention to Harry's flashback, it kind was of similar to what happen in chapter 10 'Truth?'. Draco on top of Harry; Tom on top of Harry... 

When this story was still in my head this part never even existed. The whole party, Draco getting shot none of that was in my original plan. Kind of weird how it changed so many times. The ending is going to give me a headache and I still want to do an alternative ending, and I'll tell you now you won't like it.. In it Harry does die. **(Now before you yell it's an alternative ending, meaning not the true one just a different one!)**

Ok enough of my ranting go and review! Next chapter will be out by mid- Feb promise!

Go Panthers!

Love yall 

Ciao


	20. Behind Blue Eyes

So how is everyone doing? :Ducks as reviewers throw rotten food at her: SORRY!! I know it's past mid-Feb but this chapter took a long time to write and believe it or not I do have a life and school takes up a lot time!

Well I just need to say thank you to all of you! I love you! 

****

Oh please read the preview at the end of the chapter for the new non-magical Draco/Harry story that will be up a little after this one is finish.

THANKS TO:

millieduc- Hey thanks for waiting till you read the whole story to judge if I was copying 'Some Kind of Feeling'. Thank you so much for liking my story and I hope this makes up for making you wait till Late Feb for the new chapter.

Willowstar- I'm sorry that the alternative ending will make you sad but I promise that you will know that its the alternative so you won't have to read it, I already wrote Draco's ending as well it's sad but also nice in a bittersweet way. Anyways thanks so much for liking my story enjoy this one!

driven to insanity- Don't worry everything thing will be work itself out soon enough.

adventure diva- Thanks for liking the twist and turns there's a huge one at the end so tell me what you think of it. =0)

Wyall Jared- I didn't know my chapters were messed up I'll try and see what I can do, but thanks for liking the story.

cheshire cat666- Thanks for liking the flashbacks, they were just an idea I was toying with and they were out pretty well.

AngelsWhisper- Oh my God I love your screen name so don't be surprise if I use it for a chapter name! And here's a new chapter write off the computer!

Demonic Ra and Angelic Isis- Thanks for liking my idea for Harry to die in the alterative ending but it seems like you're the only one to want to see it happen. Enjoy this chapter =0)

miru moon- I never knew that my story could make anyone money. Happy that you won the bet, thought how could you think that I would put Lockhart in this story?

Ashes7- Thank you for saying that. I hope I don't disappoint you in this chapter.

Iced-Forest- So close yet so far away. Let's see what I did to Harry in this one.

Hue- I wanted it to be easy for the cops to find Harry do the disappointment of not rescuing would have been greater. And it won't be Draco who rescue Harry... it's to cliched for my liking.

Dracos-hunny- Hmm so you knew it all along that it was Colin? Well lets see if you can see what happens in this chapter as well.

The Slash Faerie- I like your last line it was too funny! Just wait till you read the end of this chapter! I promise you'll like it.. well I hope you do!

draco's-bitch11791- Ooh I'm number one!!!! Who's the best.... that's right me!! Ok enough of the ego trip.. thank you so much! I love you! And of course you are worthy to review my chapters! Review all you want!! I try to be as un-cliched as possible and if you love twists wait till you read the end of this chapter. And don't worry this chapter will have its happy ending but I would like to see how you guys like the Harry-dying-not-a-perfect- world ending. Can't wait for you to read this chapter cause I need to know what you think of it.

Dracona the Slasher- So you think my Kidnapping-Harry story is good! Aw thank you! =0)! Love ya too! Enjoy!

Kin'ni- I know my grammar sucks but I try and I will go and revise everything after I'm finish with the story. Sorry you feel that Harry's to girlie but that's not what I'm trying to do.

Belle- Whoa your review was more like an email. But I loved it! Write more like them! So you have a pair of healthy strong lungs huh? Well I'm not sure I'll be able to hear them here in New Jersey. I know what you mean though every time I get mad at my brother he laughs at me cause his says my face gets funny.. the jerk no respect for me and my anger! I can't believe you live in Huston I use too! When I was 12 we moved to Miami. Anyways when I post the death chapter why don't you read it'll be sad but a lot of great drama and it ends with Draco, that part I already wrote. It's kind of bittersweet. I refuse to think about the Superbowl any longer.. but you should have seen my brother he was ready to cry. Anyhow enjoy the chapter! Oh and I also added a preview of the non-magical story tell me what you think!

Emperor San- I actually took your review a little as a flammer but maybe I'm just being defensive. But thank you for all your suggestions.

Alyanah- Sorry I made you wait till late Feb but hopefully you didn't break anything valuable. Enjoy!

PissedoffEskimo- My God I can't believe you liked it that much! But thank you and I hope you like this one!

chekiita- I know poor, poor them and it won't get any better in this chapter.

Megan- I can't wait till you post the first chapter so you better hurry up! What's the title you have in mind? Anyways thanks and don't worry its just an alternative an ending not the real one.

Sammygirl- How you Dr. Twin? All your questions will be answered on why Colin is bothering Harry and then some! Maybe you'll feel a little bit of pity for Colin.... Nah!

Sahira- Well hopefully the death chapter will make you cry... I know I'm a morbid bitch but I'm going to write a nice happy ending chapter to make everyone happy.

Wildfire2- Sorry about the mistake I do have to go and fix that but you'll have to see what happens to Harry and Colin after they escape from the cops. Enjoy!

JAy- Thank you! And here's an extra long chapter with a preview at the end to make up for making you wait till late Feb for the new chapter!

ddz008- Thanks! Let's see what I do to poor Harry in this chapter.... =0)

nolaluvzlegolas- He will come out of this alive... with his sanity is another thing.

Kimra Dattei- Thank you! Glad you like the chapter.

pinkmoonbunny2002- Of course I can have something bad happen to Harry... but you have to decide if the ending is bad or good.

Chihiro-loves-Haku- Yeah sorry about the error I didn't notice until reviewers mentioned it. And you'll see what happens to Colin in this chapter.

Immortal Memories- It isn't I swear!

MustIBeAMalfoy- Harry won't die in this one but in the alternative ending. And yes Colin is much older then Harry.

Kate- Thank you! Hope you like this one too!

icyfire2-Thanks =0)

Kirsten- You will survive trust me. And thanks for liking the flashbacks.

NayNmic- Aw sorry you didn't like the last chapter hopefully this one makes up for the last one. 

MiakaChan5- Thanks!

Ally- Thanks for liking the chapter that much! But this one is long as well do it should keep you happy till the next one.

Queen Antigone- Here's a lot more thought sorry to say it won't go on forever! I can't believe you and your friend actually said those things. Oh about 2b and 3b it was a mistake not intentionally.

VRENDA-SAN- Oh your making feel bad about writing the alternative ending. But sorry I am going to write it. Enjoy this chapter!

usernotavailable- Thank you! =0)

HellaGood- Harry is going to die in the alternative ending! Not the real ending! I know I love happy ending too but sometimes you have to keep it real. Thanks!

coconut-iced agent h/h- Well like a said this won't be a rape story but Colin doesn't need to rape Harry to make him suffer. But the new non-magic story I'm working does have Harry raped... and don't you think you're a little bit sadistic?

Alym- Thanks!

BillJoeBob2- True... cops sometimes can be pretty useless but not all of them. And you do have your computer....

Maximum Poofy-Confused Queen- Thank you! Hopefully you like this chapter too.. it's a bit different from most Harry kidnapped stories.

Caz Malfoy- Hehe I didn't know Draco was immortal... Yes there will be the alternative ending and maybe you'll like it but probably not cause Harry dies. Hope you like this chapter!

Cat15- Hey girl! So tell what you think of the chapter!

Brenna8- Ooh I didn't know British cops didn't carry guns with them... you learn something new everyday. Sorry for the mistake. 

Its done no more people to thank! Thank you God!! Now all of you read and review while I go and get me something to eat cause I refuse to a starving writing!! 

Behind **B**lue **E**yes 

Harry felt as if he were floating on water. No pain, fears or worries just blissful nothingness. Hands wrapped around him and he felt a warm body behind him.

"I will always love you Harry." He turned to the voice and smiled at Draco, who smiled right back at him.

"I love you." 

His boyfriend's smile widened and the eyes turned cold. "Wake up Harry." Draco wasn't Draco any more but Colin Creevey.

Harry gasped loudly and tried to sit up but found he was being held in place. The reason he felt as if he was floating was because he was in water. And to his horror the warm body wasn't Draco but Colin lying behind him, arms around his waist. Realizing that they were both naked made everything worst. 

"Let me go!" 

Colin laughed. "You really don't want to get me upset Harry. I think I'm being especially nice after the stunt you pulled today." His hands traveled over Harry's young body.

The only person to ever see him naked was Draco but then he felt safe and secure with him. With Creevey he was very scared of what might happen to him. 

Harry stiffened at feeling Creevey's erection brush against his back. Again he tried to get out of the tub but was pushed down. Creevey tighten his hold and pressed his lips to Harry neck.

Throughout the whole thing he felt sluggish, even his movements were slothful. Harry tried recalling the last thing he remembered doing and that brought him back to Creevey shooting the two cops and then throwing him in the backseat of a car. They had been driving for only a little while when they stopped. Creevey turned around in his seat and before Harry knew it he was asleep. He came to realize that he had been drugged. 

"Want to have some fun Harry?" Colin whispered into his ear, sucking on it softly.

Thinking fast Harry decided to keep acting like he was stilled drugged and let his head fall to his chest slowly. With ease Colin turned him around so that they were facing each other and he fought to keep his face lax. 

Colin placed a finger under his chin and brought their lips together in a harsh kiss, Harry was still unresponsive. Colin stopped his kisses and touches to look at him. Harry's jaw was grabbed into a tight grip and he found himself looking into Creevey's blue eyes. His face was twisted to the right then jerked to the left before being pulled closed to Creevey's face who was staring into his eyes. Creevey's eye never held any warmth just a bitter, spiteful look to them.

Harry was praying that Creevey would fall for his play-act and was relived when he was thrown off the blonde's lap and to the other side of the bathtub. Creevey got out annoyed and muttering to himself about 'weak boys who couldn't handle a little bit of drugs'.

He laid there in the lukewarm water wondering if Creevey was going to leave him in there hoping he would drown or if he was coming back. It turned out to be the latter. The blonde picked him up none too gently and wrapping him in a towel, carried him to a room and discarded him on the bed before leaving, slamming the door behind him. 

* * *

Detective Davis was not killed but wounded in the shoulder. Taken to the hospital quickly proved that he only needed to be kept a few days to heal but since he was wounded he was ordered to take a leave of absence. 

James and the rest of the family were notified that Harry's rescue attempt failed horribly with Creevey getting away with Harry yet another time. The cop that had not been killed took down the license plate number down and they found the car with one of the tires blown out but no one in the vehicle. Searching the car produced nothing. Needless to say they were all getting anxious. What if Creevey decided to kill Harry because of this incident or hurt him badly?

Davis' partner was the new person on the case but after the last endeavor they all had very little faith in them to get Harry out. 

* * *

Harry actually believed that Creevey wouldn't do anything to him after they had gotten away from the police but how wrong he was. Two days had gone by with nothing but him staring at the same walls over and over again. The door this time was impossible to pick, Creevey made sure of that. And there were no windows so he didn't know if he was in a flat or house on the first floor or sixth, he knew that there was a closet door he never opened and another door that lead to the bathroom.

On the third night it happen. It was late he knew that 'cause he had fallen into an uneasy sleep a while ago and now was jolted awake by Creevey. The blonde was on top of him and moving his hands roughly up and down his body. 

"Get off." Harry tried to push him off but found himself being pushed on the bed, a hand at his throat.

"Ssh." Creevey kept him pinned down and with one hand dialed a number before pressing the black phone to his ear.

It just kept ringing till he heard his mother's voice on the answering machine. Then the beep went off. Harry remained silent not knowing what Creevey wanted him to do, he found out soon enough.

* * * 

James had been staying at Lily's flat since he had arrived weeks ago, they had come to some silent agreement but he knew once this was all over that they would have to sit down and _really _talk. He was just finishing making the coffee when the redhead women came out of her own room, she looked like she hadn't slept in days.

"Thank you." She said gratefully as James handed her a steaming cup of black coffee.

"No problem Lils." He used her old nickname. "When is the new Detective coming by again?" 

"Around 8." She looked to the counter. "I have a message." Lily wondered who had called and at what time, since they were always home.

She pressed the button and heard nothing for a few moments but that soon changed. James shot out of his chair and made his way to the answering machine.

"Mum please help me...please." It was Harry, he sounded terrified. "Mum!" 

"Beg for your dad." A new voice entered, it was quiet and almost inaudible.

"Dad.... daddy please help." Harry was sobbing now into the phone. There was a sound they both couldn't make out and didn't want too. "I love you Draco." The answering machine beeped once more and it was over.

Lily was weeping by the end of it, repeating Harry's name over and over again. James tried comforting her but was to wrapped in his own grief. He swore to himself that he would find Colin Creevey and shred him into small pieces... Very small pieces. 

* * * 

Draco was livid; he had heard the message with the rest of the family. At that moment he would commit murder and not give a damn about the law or justice. It would be justice to rid the earth of scum like Creevey. The blonde needed to get out or else he would break something.

He was outside almost to his car when Louis stopped him; he hadn't even notice Harry's brother follow him out.

"How are you dealing?" Louis asked gently.

Draco glared at him. "How do you think I'm dealing?" He snapped at him and instantly regretted it, it was not his fault that Harry was in danger and was only trying to help.

Sighing he looked away. "I want him back." Draco felt Louis' hand fall on his shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"We all do, but don't lose faith." 

"But when?! When he's beyond help, scarred for life!" 

"Harry pulled through once and he will do it again." Louis defended his brother.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I have confidence in Harry." 

Draco looked to the older man and looked away feeling guilty for losing hope in Harry. 

"Draco are you willing to stay by Harry no matter what the out come is?" Louis asked him.

"Yes." He spoke without hesitation. 

"Are you sure? You're still very young and might find that dealing with Harry too stressful when you can be out having fun or hanging out with friends." Louis pressed on.

"I love him-" Louis cut Draco off.

"I don't doubt your love for my little brother. I'm just trying to make you aware that when Harry gets saved he won't be fine. He will be scared of you, me and the rest of the family."

Draco was quite for a moment but not because he was doubting that he would be there for Harry no matter what but he was shocked at finding out that Harry would be afraid of _him_. 

"I'll never leave him." Louis nodded in approval before leaving, re-entering the building.

* * *

Harry felt so wrong for saying this but if he had to pick between Creevey and Riddle he would much rather be stuck with Riddle. Creevey was plain and simply crazy. After the second phone call, Creevey had been either mocking him or hitting him. 

It was like Creevey had a _personal _resentment towards Harry. Every time he looked at Harry it was with hate or a bitterness that confused him to no end. Creevey was not a person you would notice on the street; very plain looking but his blue eyes were another story. They were ice blue holding nothing but acrimony and loathing. 

Getting off the bed carefully he went into the bathroom and stared at his reflection. Circles under his eyes made his emerald eyes look two shades darker. An unmistakable bruise graced his left cheek; finger marks were on his neck from being choked. Lifting up his over-size shirt revealed more cuts and bruises. His gunshot wound felt like it was on fire and he wondered if it was infected, it didn't look it which meant nothing to him. But he was thankful that the injury hadn't reopened. 

Not wanting to look at himself anymore he made his way back into the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed. Staring directly ahead made him look to the closet door he had never opened; thinking about it neither had Creevey. Maybe it was just empty but he wanted to know anyways. Making his way over to it Harry paused and listened for any sounds of Creevey hearing nothing he opened it.

It wasn't unfilled but crammed with clothes, shoes, coats and other things. A white coat caught his eye and moving the hanger's aside he looked at a doctor's coat, the nametag made him gasp.

__

Bayou Terrace Asylum

Dr. Solum

Creevey had a coat from the asylum where Tom had been held and under a fake name. That explained how Tom had gotten out and without no one knowing either. Tom Riddle and Colin Creevey had been working together. Moving more clothes revealed other fake names and other job clothes.

Harry was going through it all when a book fell to at his feet with a loud thud. Bending down he saw that it was an old photo album. He turned the hard cover and came across a picture of two young boys around his age.

One was raven-haired and green-eyed the other blonde with blue eyes. Looking more closely he realized that the blonde boy was Colin Creevey at 16 or 17 years old. He looked to the other boy again. The boy was almost the same height as Creevey but was very handsome even at 16. Red lips, sexy smile he was defiantly an eye-catcher. 

Harry noticed another thing about the picture. Both boys were holding hands and Colin's eyes weren't frosty or bitter. Mystified he turned the page and gasped sickened. 

* * *

Colin Creevey had not gone out like Harry though but was actually sitting in the other room staring at a photo. The boy had black hair and green eyes, a smile playing on his beautiful red lips. His first love and last love.

Ethan Pyrce.

They had met in Junior High School and Colin had instantly fell in love with the raven beauty. Throughout ninth grade they had formed a friendship, which had Colin longing for more and to his surprise it happen.

Ethan and he were partnered together for a Science project and they were at his house when Ethan had made a move on _him_. After the stolen kiss Ethan admitted to liking him more then just a _friend_. Colin was ecstatic and even thought they had to keep their relationship secret from their friends and his father, Colin was truly happy. He had Ethan what more could he want.

* * *

__

"I love you." 17 year old Colin said to the person lying next to him. 

Ethan looked up at him with his green eyes that always seemed to be sparkling and smiled up him, showing off his white perfect teeth. "I love you too, you know that." 

"I wish we didn't have to hide from everyone thought." Colin sighed.

"If life were only that simple." Ethan stood and stretched his back. A second later his cell-phone ringed.

"Hello?" Something flickered in his eyes. "Sure I'll be right there mum. Love you too bye." He quickly hung up and looked to Colin. "Um.. I have to go. My mother has my aunt coming over and she wants me there."

"I'll drive you." Colin offered getting off the bed.

"No! I mean don't bother, I'll take the bus." He looked at the watch Colin had bought him not to long ago. "It's going to go by in like 10 minutes." He reassured him now looking for his shoes.

"You sure? It won't be a problem for me."

"Yeah I'm sure. I'll see you at school tomorrow ok?" He bent down and placed a quick kiss on Colin's lips.

"All right bye."

"Bye."

* * *

Present day Colin snorted at the memory. He had been blinded by his _love _for Ethan not to see the truth that laid behind the green eyes that had played him like a fool. Sometimes he wondered how he'd missed it. Ethan Pyrce was beautiful and had something about him that drew everyone to him. Colin Creevey was the rich kid that was plain looking and admired beauty from afar. 

But the blonde had found out the truth, oh he did. During their senior year Colin had gone looking for his boyfriend around the school so that they could get a bite to eat....

When he caught Ethan kissing another person... a girl. And it didn't look like they had just met and were caught up in the moment oh no they looked like they knew each other very well.

The girl's name was Catherine Isabella White. A very attractive senior with flowing black hair that stopped at mid-back, her eyes were a honey color green that made her look exotic against the naturally tanned skin. They made a beautiful couple but Colin was never the sharing type. Seeing them together snapped something inside of him and he promised that he would get his pay back. 

Colin watched as Ethan walked away from Catherine and after making sure she was alone and nobody near by he knocked her out cold with two blows to the head and dragged her to his car. Marcus Creevey, his father was out of the country with his mother on vacation and he had the house to himself. But he didn't take her there he took her out to their country home. Colin locked Catherine in a room and left the house.

Calling Ethan from his cell-phone he told the boy to get ready that he had a surprise planned for him... but he couldn't tell anyone that he was going to meet up with him. Ethan's only flaw was that he trusted too easily. 

Colin tormented both of them. And soon he found out the real reason Ethan had gone out with him. Money. Colin was very rich and Ethan wasn't. That made Colin even more bitter and he raped, beat and disfigured Ethan as punishment. Catherine watched all this tied to one of the bedpost. She begged to let her go that she would do anything he wanted not to be killed. Colin just kicked her to shut her up.

Finally he killed Ethan. Wrapping both his hands around his throat he watched with a morbid fascination as Ethan struggled to breath, tried to kick and slap his hands away but the struggle became weaker until Ethan lay still and unseeing eyes stared up at the ceiling. 

Catherine screamed and called Colin a murderer that he would burn in hell for what he did. That even thought he killed both of them that the police would find out. The blonde laughed as he approached her. The once pretty face stared back at him fearfully.

"If I go to hell then I'll see you there too bitch." He reached out and snapped her neck. She died instantly. Colin had brought a camera and took a few pictures. He hid their bodies in the forest behind him and burned the clothes, cleaned the room and walked away with murder. That was the first of many murders.

Colin's musing came to an abrupt end when he heard a noise coming from the room he was keeping Harry in. Getting up he entered the room quietly and watched Harry before speaking.

* * *

Harry gasped as he stared down at the gruesome picture. He was staring at the boy that had been in the first picture but in this one he was beaten badly and dead. Swallowing back vile Harry turned the page. Another boy around 16 or 17 also with black hair and green eyes. Harry quickly turned the page and paled, the same boy was beaten and dead. With a growing dread he turned the page another boy, turn the page dead, turn the page another boy, turn the page dead. He kept turning the pages faster and faster till all the pictures became a blur, stopped abruptly and stared at his own picture, who was smiling and looking to the left. Pushing the book off his lap he tried to regain his breath and forced his mind to forget everything he saw. 

"I really like that picture of you, that's why I choose it to go in the book." Harry gasped and still on his knees turned to stare at a smiling Creevey leaning against the doorframe. 

Harry quickly got to his feet and moved backwards. "You killed all those boys you sick bastard. You were never going to let me go." His voice was shaky and he knew he was pale.

"You know your much smarter then the others." Colin moved into the room closing the door behind him.

"Why are you doing this? I never did anything to you!?" Harry screamed hysterically. 

"Because you're just like Ethan." Colin's eyes turned icier if possible.

"Who? I'm not Ethan!"

"You'll use Malfoy for money and think your looks can get you whatever you want."

Harry was shaking his head. "You're crazy." 

With quick strides Colin covered the space between them and backhanded him hard across his already bruised face. "I'm not crazy!" He shouted.

"So you kill boys that look like Ethan for fun!?" Harry had enough of Colin's abuse and wanted to get out of this now. "You're a lunatic that should be locked away forever!" 

Colin glared at him before throwing him on the bed and getting on top of Harry. He pulled something out his back. Harry found a revolver pointed at his forehead with Colin's finger an inch away from the trigger.

"I can kill you now Potter so don't push it." Harry remained silent not stupid enough to say anything that might get him a bullet to the head. Colin put the gun down on the bed next to his head and moved his hand to Harry's jeans. Harry's eyes widen and forgot about the gun, he pushed Colin's hands away and they struggled with the blonde man winning. 

Colin ripped part of his shirt off and bit down hard on his neck. Crying out Harry got one hand free and reached for the lamp on the nightstand. He hit Colin twice before the blonde rolled off him. Harry quickly got off the bed taking the revolver with him. 

He stood there, hands only slightly shaking pointing the gun at Colin who was recovering from the blows to his head. Once he did he reached out to his right but found the gun missing. A small smirked played on Colin's lips as he turned to face Harry indifferent to the pistol being pointed at him.

"So are you going to shoot me, 'cause that's the only way you're getting out of here." Slowly he stood and waited for Harry to do something when the teen just remained standing there he approached. 

The gun was still between them but Colin didn't care. "See Harry, you're not a killer. And all you did was prolong something that you can't escape." Colin reached out a hand to unzip Harry's jeans when his eyes widen.

Shocked Harry could only stare as Colin went down to the ground with blood pouring out his gunshot wound. 

************************************************************************

A/n- If **anyone **saw that coming I will grabbed the gun from our poor traumatized Harry and shoot myself. I told you at the start of this story that it would be nothing like **'Some kind of feeling'! **Now you have to tell me what you really thought about this chapter! Please! I beg you on my knees! 

Well I didn't have Harry raped but shooting someone (Yes even Colin) must be traumatizing right? Unless you're someone who takes pleasure in that... :Trails off looking out to her reviewers with suspicion: 

I don't really know when the next chapter will be out March 2-5 I have HSPA testing at school and then on March 27 I have SAT testing (A Saturday) so as you can see I pretty much booked with school. 

****

Preview! 

Not of Love Forbidden but of a new Draco/Harry non-magical world story I'm working on. In this one Draco's a badass (Gotta love 'em) and Harry doesn't trust easily. 

****

So please read and tell me what you think: 

****

Untitled 

Scene One:

Harry was walking home; it was nice enough that he didn't need a heavy jacket but cool enough to be wearing a light one. He liked walking home on these type of days, it helped him think or clear his mind. At the moment he was staring ahead, eyes slightly unfocused.

"Need a ride?" A voice cut through his thoughts and he turned to look into gray eyes. Who was staring right back at him from his Porch. 

"No." Harry went on walking as if didn't see Draco.

"Why do you make everything so difficult?" Harry wasn't surprise to see that Draco was following him.

The raven-haired boy stopped walking to face Draco. "I'm not making anything difficult. I just don't need a ride, thank you." 

"Are you refusing because _I'm _offering?"

Harry gave him a sweet smile. "Do you want the truth?"

Draco smirked. "You are one hard person to please Potter."

Harry resumed walking again. "Well I never asked for you to please me now did I?" He heard Draco sigh loudly.

The blonde pulled over to the curb, put the car in park and jumped out. Quickly catching up to Harry he grabbed the other boy by the arm and spun him around.

"What?" Instead of answering Harry's question he dragged him back to his car. "I'm not getting in the car!" He argued but was no match for Draco's strength and soon found himself seated in the car.

"I'm a Malfoy Harry." Draco told him as he sat in the driver's seat.

"Which entitles you to anything and everything you want?" Harry glared at him.

"Yes." He drove off.

Looking in the mirror he saw that Harry crossed his arms over his chest, glare on his face. Draco grinned and kept driving. 

* * * 

Scene Two:

"Draco I refuse for you to see that Potter boy!" 

"Father I love him, and no matter what you say I will keep dating _Harry_." Draco glared back at his father.

"He his not of your class, and is a _boy_. Are you trying to create another scandal? For all we know he could be using you for the name Malfoy and your money."

"Harry is not like that!" Draco defended his boyfriends honor. "And I don't care if I create a bloody scandal... people will talk regardless of who I date or don't date for that matter!" He started to walk out of his father's study.

"Draco if you don't stop seeing Potter I will disown you." Lucius Malfoy threaten his only son.

Draco's steps flattered and the hand on the doorknob tighten but his face held a furious resolve. Slowly he turned to his father. "Then disown me _Lucius_." He walked out with a heavy heart but knowing that he was doing the right thing for himself. 

* * *

Scene Three:

"You love me?! Then where the hell were you after my parents were killed?!" Harry yelled at his so-called Godfather.

"I'm sorry I left you but I was young, I didn't know what to do."

Harry looked at the men before him and sneered. "Sorry won't give me back the years that I lived with the Dursleys or on the streets. You were suppose to be my Godfather, the one to take care of me no matter what happened. But instead you chickened out and left me to be raised on my own." He turned around to leave.

"Harry please don't walk away from me!" 

"You taught me how!" 

****************************************************************

You have to love me for my dramas don't you? Well the first scene wasn't drama but you can see how Harry and Draco's relationship is progressing.

Hopefully I will have a chapter completed but don't except this out for awhile. 

This is something that will come out after Love Forbidden is done and sadly over with.. But maybe you'll guys like this one just as much.   


Please tell me what you think! 

Love you all!

Ciao

5 cookies for everyone who read this all and in any flavor you want!

Please Review!


	21. I See Hell in your Eyes

A/n-: clicks_ on light and coughs: _Hey *cough* woo it's a bit dusty in here. So yeah how is everyone doing.... It's been only like **two months** since my last update. _: Dodges plate thrown at her head: _Hey sammygirl watch where you throwing your plates at! Ok so here's the deal I'm so sorry that I left everyone hanging for so long and to make up for it this chapter is about 22 pages long!

Personally I thought the chapter could have been better but it's ok. Oh and please don't kill me when you read the ending!

Thanks you! 

****

Cat15- Hey girl how you doing? Hope this chapter was worth the wait.

****

driven to insanity- Nah Harry can't go to Juvi since it was out of self-defense. But thanks for liking the chapter hope this makes up for waiting so long.

****

usernotavailable- Were the cookies good? Enjoy ;-)

****

Stefanorkle- Hey thanks for liking the chapter!

****

Megan- I love your story and I hope you keep on writing it! Don't worry the reviews will come in soon promise! EVERYONE GO READ **OWLS** BY THE** IT**!! Enjoy the chapter.

****

ddz008- Well how's my favorite reviewer doing? Thanks for always reviewing love you for it! And I gave a preview of the new D/H at the bottom of this chapter... so I hope you like it.

****

lilkuma-chan- Thanks for the cake and luck but finally all of my test are done and this chapter as well. Hope the chapters makes happy... well not happy but just happy that I updated! ;-)

****

anewdawn- Like the cookies? And sorry I made you wait like 2 months for the new chapter but I wrote a lot to make up for it.

****

draco's-bitch11791- Thank you for finding this story so good, when I was first writing it I didn't know it was going to turn into _this_. Let's just say that Colin will not be a problem anymore... but that's only physically. The bath scene was fun to play because it could have gone in so many directions but Harry was never going to be rape, well in this story anyway. I don't mind that you gave your friends this story, did they like it though? Oh and I didn't do research on rape let's just say I'm taking from personal experience of what I know of rape. So I made you say aww in a demented sort way after you read the phone call scene...cool! That was probably the hardest part to write don't know why though. It was a lot of fun thinking about Colin's past, I know what you mean when it comes to finding out the reason why the bad guy did it and I'm sick of it being because of James or Lily. I wanted Creevey to stand on his own motives and it worked out rather well, at first Creevey was only going to be a copy cat but then his character got develop more. You are the best!!! I've told you before and I'll tell you again I love your reviews because you give me a lot of feedback and that's what I want so I really hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you. My grammar sucks I know never said I was the best but after the whole story is posted I will go back and revise everything so that it becomes better. Love you girl! Enjoy!

****

Ally- Thank you ;-) Glad to make you happy with the chapter!

****

blackunicorn- Nah it's not going to be like 'A walk to remember', I thought the movie was ok but I really like that one line had Shane West character used when talking to his dad so I used it in my new story. Thanks!

****

NingChan- Aww thanks a bunch hon' hope the wait was worth this chapter but you have to tell me in your review!

****

Maximum Poofy-confuse Queen- Hey Queen so how am I doing with the story so far? Proud that I didn't mess up you're great idea with non-magical stories? Thank you so much for the support and thank you for liking the new story hope you like it as much as this one! Read and enjoy!

****

Willowstar- Your review was awesome! And of course I would talk to you! Thank you so much for liking my story; enjoy this really long chapter! ;-)

****

Cheshire Cat666- What else can I say but thanks! Hope this chapter doesn't disappoint!

****

MustIBeAMalfoy- Yeah well Harry had to choose between being raped and killed or killing (which he didn't mean to do!) Colin.... Decisions! 

****

Kristen- Image how I feel, this my baby and there are about two chapter left not including the death chapter but hopefully the new non-magical story can fill the void in both our hearts ;-)

****

SOOOOOGOOD- Thanks!

****

Immortal Memories- Wasn't that fun!?

****

YaoiCyberCat- Five chocolate chips cookies right out of the oven for you! Thanks for liking the chapter.

****

chekiita- First: Thanks! Yup it's near the end I know sad! But I'm glad all my efforts on not trying to make this story cliched are working rather well. Enjoy the new chapter.

****

Draco-Is-A-God- You spent hours reading my story? Thank you! Hope this one doesn't disappoint you!

****

Belle- Well see about the phone call you have to make up your own mind... sometimes the imagination is a more interesting then actually know what happens. Congrats on getting into Laramie University! So when do you graduate, it must be like in weeks right? Thanks for the advice on the taking the SAT I did take them. I got an ok score but not what I wanted so I will be taking them again in June! Enjoy the chapter.

****

dea puella - Don't worry you'll still get cookies.. what kind do you want? But don't worry for not reviewing every chapter at least you review once right?

****

DarkSunGoddess- So you're addicted huh? It's ok you can admit ;-) Thank you love!

****

Flame Rhiannon- You know I have to thank you. You said not to use the Dursley's and I know it's over done and over use but I couldn't think of anyone else but then I started to think about it and now I have a whole new idea not involving the Dursley's well only in mention. So thank you for idea. And nope I'm not done only a few more chapters left though.

****

Ashes7- Thanks for calling me brilliant! You're making me blush :-)

****

Alyanah- So you like Colin's sad background story? Well thank you hope you like this one.

****

Queen Antigone- Yes go Harry!! Enjoy the cookies!

****

linny- Well you will just have to wait and see about the new non-magical story now won't you ;-)

****

Sammygirl- Well here's the chapter I keep you waiting for so long sis.... I really hope you like it. Love you and tell me the God honest truth about this chapter!

****

alym- Gracias!

****

Coreys-angel- Genius? Well I'm not sure about that but thanks ;-) Yeah that would actually be very funny if Harry shot the annoying the lil bastard. 

****

Benjis VIP- Well hope you like this one!

****

rivers-webb- YUP MY HARRY CAN TAKE CARE OF HIMSELF.... Most of the time... you'll see what I mean at the end of the chapter. But aren't you sick of someone always rescuing Harry? I wanted him to do it himself this time!

****

Rowenna- So you want thin mint cookies right? How ya doing girlie?

****

Sahira- Well if you want a whore Harry read echo's of the past, the new one is about a bad-ass Draco who spoiled and doesn't care about anything expect himself and Harry was raped and grew up on the streets. Thanks for liking the story :-)

Demonic Ra and Angelic Isis- Don't worry I'll still post the alternative ending here, even if a few read it.

****

golden wolf73- My goal in life is to keep everyone on their toes... ;-)

****

The angelic vampire- Love ya for loving it! Keep on reading please...

****

Kimra Dattei- I promise if it's the last think I do I will finish the story. How can't I when it's my baby?

****

Bad-Azz--Slytherin+ Chaos- WooHoo I'm the first one on your Favorite list!!! And the new story is a rape story hon'.

****

Relle- You know they tell me I am morbid but damn if they met you they'd think I'm nice. In the death chapter only Harry will die and that's only the alternative ending. But yeah the new non-magical story will have a raped Harry. You should read the preview I think you'd like it.

****

Debs- Thank you!

****

coriander- Yeah I'm sad too that the story will be done soon but I have the next one to look forward to. Enjoy the chapter!

****

Dracona the Slasher- Yup Harry will be traumatized but he'll get better eventually.

****

Dyann- Yup I don't like the movie too much but that line always stuck with me so I decided to use it in my new story.

****

MoonLightKiss- You'll see.... ;-) Oh and don't hurt me at school please. Thanks love.

****

Gold Silk- Aww thanks for liking the preview so much hope you like this one too.

****

shizukashin- Loud review... thanks!

****

Hue- Oh Harry has a lot of blood on his hands.... Just read and see.

****

Leatherwhore- Nope not the end not yet. Thanks!

****

VRENDA-SAN- I will carry on!

****

pink-fogg- Thank you.

****

slasherbabe- Five hour straight? Damn, don't worry I do the same thing too for some stories but I honored that you would do it for my own story. 

****

Oliversgurl- THANKS!!

****

Sika-Chan- You seemed only a little bouncy but thanks for reading my story in one go! ;-)

****

Didge- Oh you put a huge smile on my face, thanks love.

****

Wyall Jared- Thanks!

****

Jerrica- Happy that you liked the cookies hope you like the chapters.

****

H_and_D_ gurl- About 2 more not counting the death chapters.

****

DareaK-Hope the waiting was worth it.

****

fowler Nsow- Thank you ;-)

****

superstar09- Here are you five cookies and hope you didn't have to stay up as long just to read the chapter.

****

Starnite-Black- Here it is!

****

aerin- Thank you for both liking the new non-magical story and for liking Love Forbidden.

****

Jerrica- Thanks and the new story finally has a name **'Simple Kind of Life'**.

DAMN FINALLY ALL THE REVIEW ARE DONE AND YOU CAN ENJOY THE CHAPTER!

****

The song 'Love Song' **dose not belong to me but to **Pink** off her new album **'Try This' **so go check it out cause it's a really nice song!**

Chapter dedicated to Carla, my best friend and sister in everything but blood. She really helped me a LOT with this chapter and if it weren't for her it wouldn't be out. So everyone thank her for it! Love you girl!!

I see Hell in your eyes.... 

It was a late night, a full moon outside with a light breeze. Draco and Harry were in Harry's room, Lily had gone out to dinner with a couple of friends from work and the raven-haired boy had called him over. They had ended up watching a movie (28 Days Later) _in the living room but they had a flat to themselves, with no parents and they were young._

Draco had dozed off in the after-glow of their love making his arms holding on to Harry as he fell asleep as well. But now the blonde was waking up and not to silence but to Harry's voice singing very softly. He lay silent as he heard the words. 

I've never written a love song   
That didn't end in tears   
Maybe you'll rewrite my love song  
If you can replace my fears  
I need your patience and guidance  
And all your lovin' and more  


When thunder rolls through my life  
Will you be able to weather the storm?  
There's so much I would give ya, baby  
If I'd only let myself  
There's this well of emotions  
I feel I must protect  
But what's the point of this armor  
If it keeps the love away, too?  
I'd rather bleed with cuts of love  
Than live without any scars  


Baby, can I trust this?  
Or do all things end?  
I need to hear that you'd die for me  
Again and again and again  
So tell me when you look in my eyes  
Can you share all the pain and happy times  
'Cause I will love you for the rest of my life  
This is my very first love song  
That didn't end in tears  
I think you re-wrote my love song  
For the rest of my years  
I will love you for the rest of my Life  


__

Draco tightened his hold around Harry's waist and bent his head to kiss his lips. They pulled away after awhile and Harry rested his head on Draco chest. They spoke no words because they didn't need words to profess their love for each other, for they already knew that they loved each other very deeply. 

"I'm going to take a shower, before my mum comes home." Harry placed a kiss on Draco's chest and stood up wrapping one of the blankets around his waist and making his way out of the room.

The blonde watched him leave wishing that he could join him in the bath but he knew Harry still held the fear of someone else being in the shower with him. Draco sighed quietly one day he hoped that Harry would forget all the fears he held from being kidnapped. 

* * *

Harry stared down at his hands covered in blood and then at Creevey's fallen body. Without thinking he dropped the gun from his hands and ran to the door, swallowing down bile that threaten to come out. Turning the doorknob proved to be hard as his hands were slippery from the blood and sweat, he cleaned them on his jeans and tried again only to find the door locked. In frustration Harry kicked the door and slide to the floor feeling defeated. Whirling around he stared at Creevey's body knowing that the keys were in his pockets. 

Gradually Harry re-stood and slowly made his way to the dead body bending his knees till he was near the ground, the bottom of his jeans getting soaked in the blood. One hand was put into the crimson puddle, the other searched Creevey's pockets, the keys weren't in his left pocket so he withdrew his hand quickly. Taking a deep breath he stared at Creevey's face while the other hand reached into his other pocket. In some part of Harry's mind he expected Creevey to sit up and choke him to death. Blinking the image out his eyes he felt the keys and stood up so quickly he almost lost his balance and slipped. 

The room felt as if it were getting smaller that soon it would only be big enough to only hold Creevey and himself and he knew he had to get out now before he went crazy. Harry quickly put the key into the keyhole and the door opened easily. 

Harry stepped out of the room and without even noticing of where he was going he left the room making sure to close the door behind him. He looked to his right and saw that a T.V., sofa, and coffee table took up the area, to his left was another door probably leading outside the flat he was in. Heading for the door he realized that he had no idea how to get to his family and the way he looked people would mistake him for a murderer, but he needed to get help. 

A sharp pain ran up his body and his hand went to his gun wound, the stitches were coming undone and the pain that was ignored before was coming back full blast. Harry's mind was in mayhem, everything was happening to fast and his brain was still trying to catch up to everything that had occurred. Being shot kidnapped, almost escaping only to be caught, beaten, and almost raped and now instead of being dead Creevey was the dead one.

'I _killed _Creevey' All of sudden Harry realized what he had done. He had killed someone. He had killed Creevey. Without warning Harry felt like vomiting and his heartbeat became rapid that he beat hard against his ribcage as if wanting to get out. 

A noise came from the room he was just in and without a second thought he opened the door and ran away from the flat and out to the staircase, where he ran down two floors, and unto a new floor. Harry went to the first door and knocked. Some where in the back of his mind he realized that he was knocking on some random door looking mess-up with the ripped clothes, bruises and blood. But all Harry could think of was getting somewhere safe and if that meant knocking on someone's door looking crazy then so be it.

Harry didn't know how much time went by before the door finally opened to reveal a sleepy-eyed, 20-something-looking guy. But at once the man lost the sleepy look in favor of a stunned one as he took in the sight before him.

"What the - " He started to say but Harry's eyes rolled back and out of reflex he held his arms out and caught the fallen boy.

"Fuck." The guy finished looking down at Harry's pale, beaten face. 

* * *

"What?! You found him? Where... ok thank you... no we're going right now!" James hung up the phone and turned to Lily who was looking up at him.

"Harry's in the hospital. I didn't get all the details but detective Ciriaco just told me where the hospital is." James fetched his keys out and they headed for the door. 

The raven-haired man drove crazily weaving in and out of traffic while Lily was on the cell-phone calling everyone with the news. Quickly they made their way to the front desk and asked for Harry Potter. The red-haired nurse looked down at some papers and looked back up at the desperate parents. 

"I'm sorry he's still in the OR." She said compassionately. 

"How long will he be in there?"

"I can't tell you for sure. But the doctor will speak with you after he is taken to a room. You can wait right over there." She pointed to a waiting room.

Seeing they could nothing but wait the couple went into the room and sat down on chairs. They were relieved that Harry was found but no one was telling them anything and their minds kept thinking the worst. A little while went by when Sirius and Remus entered the room.

"Where's Harry is he okay?

"When can we see him?"

James shook his head at them. "The doctors still haven't told us anything and the detective still hasn't come back."

The group all sat down. "Where is detective Ciriaco?" Sirius asked.

"He's at the flat where Harry was being held." James said quietly and after that they all fell into a silence.

Another 20 minutes went by with James getting coffee for all of them, Remus calling his wife and Lily going to the bathroom when finally Draco soon followed by Louis came hurriedly into the room and asked the same questions that Sirius and Remus had asked but before they could be answered the detective entered the room looking disconcert.

Ciriaco started to speak at once. "There are still cops at the flat cleaning up the mess but-"

"Wait what mess?" Louis asked pale.

Ciriaco stayed quiet for a few moments before answering. "There was a lot blood in the bedroom."

"Blood." Draco said sitting down slowly on the chair behind him already thinking that something terrible had happen to Harry.

"Yes, Creevey's blood-" everyone looked up at him sharply waiting for him to go on. "Was on the floor. Creevey's dead, gunshot wound to the torso. The pathologist believes that he died instantly."

"Who shot him?" James asked softly.

"We believe Harry did." The statement was met by silence as each and every person in the room tried to take in what he had just said.

How could Harry, a boy who had never hurt anyone in his life shot and killed Creevey? To them it was unbelievable and they wouldn't believe it till they heard it from Harry himself.

"How did Harry get out?"

"We're not sure but the man that called the police said that someone was knocking on his door and there was Harry before he could say anything, Harry fainted."

"Oh my God." Lily sat down. A mother should never have to go through this and it was getting harder and harder to take the whole thing in. 

* * *

Detective Ciriaco left after getting a call but promise to be back because he still needed to question Harry. Ciriaco reassured them all that it was not Harry's fault, that he did it in proper self-defense. Soon after detective Ciriaco left the doctor, a 30-something year old man with light brown hair and brown eyes came into the waiting room, looking around.

"Are Harry Potter parents here?" He asked.

"Yes!" James and Lily stood up at the same time. The doctor turned to them with a sympathetic eye.

"How is he?" Lily asked at once. 

The doctor sighed quietly and took off his gloves. "Harry is stable; he came in unconscious because of shock. His wounds were re-cleaned and re-stitched. Harry also was treated for minor cuts and a lot of his body was covered in bruises indicating that he was beaten at one point." The Dr. added hesitatingly as if not wanting to worry the family even more. " But I'm happy to say we found no tearing around the anus, meaning he was not raped." He looked at James with an empathy look. 

"Thank God for small favors." Draco muttered while putting his head in his hands. 

* * * 

"When is he going to wake up?" Sirius asked looking down at his godson's face.

"We don't know Sirius." Remus answered him.

Lily, Louis and James were the first ones to see him, everyone being respectful to give them time alone with Harry. But the raven-haired boy was still comatose when they entered the room. Dr. Shalit had warned them before hand that Harry's face was covered with bruises but that still didn't smolder the anger and misery they felt when they saw his face. Now Harry's family and boyfriend all sat around his bed hoping that Harry would wake up. 

"Hey remember the time when Harry ran into the girl's bathroom?" Louis said randomly and everyone turned to him before laughing.

"Why are you thinking about that?" Sirius asked grinning.

Louis just shrugged a smile playing on his lips. "Wait when did Harry run into a girl's bathroom?" Draco asked.

"We went to the movies to see... well I can't remember but when we came out I told him that I could beat him to the bathroom and we took off running only he accidentally went into the girl's bathroom. When Harry came out his face was so red." Louis laughed at the memory.

The others laughed as well the mood getting a little less uptight. Sirius opened his mouth to speak when a noise all got their attention. Harry had groaned and twisted around in the hospital bed.

"Come on wake up kiddo." James whispered as Harry's eyes twitched under his lids.

A frowned appeared on Harry's forehead and slowly his eyelids opened to reveal green eyes, but his generally bright green eyes were now dull and lackluster. Harry looked around but outwardly was not taking anything in or noticing the people around him. Finally his father broke the silence that had settle around them.

"Harry?" The boy turned to the voice and looked up at his father with a guarded look. The frown deepening and eyes narrowed. 

James reached out to smooth Harry's hair back but he flinched away making a protesting sound in his throat. It was as if Harry didn't recognize any of them and feared them as he would Creevey. He backed away and James retrieved his hand and sadly looked at Harry who was still watching him.

"I'm not going to hurt you Harry." He said softly but his son remained quiet. "Do you want something to drink?" The raven-haired boy said nothing but turned his head away and slowly re-closed his eyes.

The mood in the room changed completely, before Harry had woken up it had been a bit peaceful; happy that Harry was back with them and relieved that Creevey and Riddle could never hurt him again. But now that he had woken up they realized they were not over the worst, Harry didn't trust any of them and even thought both stalkers were dead their damage done to Harry still lived on. 

Silently James left the room.

* * * 

Harry looked around him as far as he could see but there was nothing but blackness, was the only way to describe where he was. He couldn't remember how long he had been in here but he knew that it had been awhile. He did remember waking up or so he thought, he wasn't sure. He recalled his dad being there but for some reason he wouldn't let him touch him and he wouldn't speak either, everything was too foggy to make out. 

__

" Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. Sorry about her, it's that time of the month." Draco told him and he stuck out his hand.

Harry heard Draco's voice and turned around but there was nothing in sight. "Hello?" He called out but no one responded him. 

__

Harry looked up and straight into the eyes of a blued-eyed man, who gave a wink before disappearing into the crowd. 

The first time he saw Tom in three years came back to him in a clear image and he wondered why but then another voice spoke.

__

"Um, no one, maybe it was just a wrong number." There was a prolonged pause between them.

"Harry you wouldn't." His dad started to say but Harry cut him off.

"Dad it was nothing, you know that happens all the time. And I wouldn't hide something like that again. You know I don't want this to start over once more." 

Harry brought his hands up to his face and rubbed as if washing his face without water. He was getting tired of all the little flashbacks. 

__

"I love you." Draco said.

"I love you too." Harry muttered to himself liking that particular flashback.

__

"You were great!" Tom exclaimed before lowering his head and kissing a very surprised Harry on the lips.

That one left him shaken and pale but he reminded himself that Riddle was dead and dead people don't come back to life. Harry realized that all the flashbacks were of the past year up to when he meet with Draco, but as to why he was having them were anyone guess. 

__

Riddle smirked. "You should have known that Harry was mine." He pulled the trigger.

"

No!" Harry pushed Riddle's hand but was to late as he watched in shock as Draco fell to the floor blood gushing out of the side his head.

That memory he could live without, seeing Draco shot made him feel like his whole world had just crumpled. But before he could think on it another memory came to mind this one even worst.

__

"Who are you?" Harry asked raspy, mouth dry. The man in the chair seemed to come to life and moved forward with a cruel smile on lips. 

"How rude of me not to introduced myself. My name is Colin Creevey." 

Harry shuddered and closed his eyes wanting to forget everything about the time when he was under the same roof as Creevey.

__

Colin ripped part of his shirt off and bit down hard on his neck. Crying out Harry got one hand free and reached for the lamp on the nightstand. 

A small smirk played on Colin's lips as he turned to face Harry indifferent to the pistol being pointed at him.

"So are you going to shoot me, 'cause that's the only way you're getting out of here." 

Shocked Harry could only stare as Colin went down to the ground with blood pouring out his gunshot wound. 

Harry wanted the memories to stop they started all right but just steadily got worst. He closed his eyes hoping that he would wake up and see his family again to see Draco again. Just anything that would get him out of his mind.

"You're never going to get out." A familiar voice said to his left.

Harry dropped his hands and sharply turned to look at Draco who was staring at him without any feeling. "What do you mean?"

Draco raised an eyebrow before staring at nothing. "I mean you created this." He waved a hand out to the nothingness and Harry turned to stare at it before turning his gaze back on Draco. "This is your own personal hell."

"Why would I create this?" He asked softly.

Draco turned back to Harry smirking. It wasn't a playful smirk or a smug smirk but an evil one.

"Because you Harry are a murderer."

"No!"

* * * 

Draco was in the room by himself with Harry. The others had either gone to the bathroom or to get something to eat. It had been two days since Harry awoke and hadn't since. They all came and went at odd times but there was always someone in the room with Harry hoping that he would wake. He himself came right after school and didn't leave until he had too. Ron, Hermione and Blaise had come with him yesterday begging to see Harry and they all talked quietly but Draco noticed that Ron and Hermione kept staring at Harry's face. It must have been hard for them to deal Harry being their best friend lying there as if dead.

But now he was alone in the room with no one to distract him or get his mind off of things. Sighing, the blonde grabbed Harry's limp hand and bowed his head, his blonde hair falling into his face.

* * *

Harry's eyes snapped opened and quickly stared around the room as if the devil himself was in there. The raven-haired boy's mind was in a hazy fog and couldn't remember where he was or with who. He felt someone holding his hand and he looked down to his right and saw blonde hair.

Blonde hair...? Creevey had blonde hair was the only thing that registered. Harry quickly let the hand go and the head snapped up but his mind was already made up that the person that was holding his hand was Creevey. 

Harry tried to get up, to run out of the room but 'Creevey' pushed him back down and held his shoulders. He opened his mouth and let out a scream.

* * *

Draco had looked up when he felt Harry let go of his hand but frowned as he noticed the terrified look in his eyes as Harry tried to sit up. Swiftly he gently pushed Harry back down so that he wouldn't hurt himself. But it seemed the wrong thing to do as Harry screamed and struggled more against him, scratching at his hands.

"You're dead!" Harry shouted at him, disbelief in his emerald eyes and for a moment Draco was confused. Who was Harry mistaking him with?

"You're suppose to be dead Creevey." Draco nearly let Harry go in shock; he was being confused with _him. _"Let go!"

The door opened and Dr. Shalit and a nurse in blue hospital scrubs rushed into the room.

"Help!" Harry yelled at them but the nurse just grabbed his arm held it down as the doctor got the syringe ready. "Let go!" He screamed at them but she held on tight. "What's wrong with you people!" Harry yelled as he thrashed about harder.

Unnoticed by them James and Louis had come back in talking but stopped at once as they saw the scene before them. The two of them watched as the doctor injected something into Harry's arm and almost instantly he calmed down and closed his eyes.

"What happen?" James asked as soon as he found his voice again.

"Harry is still recovering from shock, so his mind is slowed down. He woke up and thought he was in danger." The doctor explained looking down at Harry's face. 

"He thought I was Creevey." Draco said quietly looking at the floor. There was an awkward silence in which Louis broke.

"What did you give my brother?"

"Something that calmed and relaxed his nerves making him fall asleep. Hopefully the next time he wakes he will be more of himself." Dr. Shalit told them supportively and left the room after a finally nod to everyone.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes a few days later and looked around the room immediately he took notice that his father was the only one in the room with him.

"Dad-" He gruffly got out. 

James snapped his head at the sound of his son's voice and in seconds was by his side helping Harry sit in an upright position. He turned to the side table and poured a glass of water for Harry who took it gladly.

"How do you feel? Should I call the doctor? Does your head hurt?" James asked all in one breath relieved that Harry was awake and sensible. 

"Dad, I'm fine." He gave a faint grin happy to see his father after what seemed like forever.

James stopped his ranting and stared at Harry before carefully gathering him in his arms, crying softly he didn't notice how Harry had flinched before relaxing in his embrace.

"I love you so much. We were so worried." James hugged him tighter afraid that if he let go of him, Harry would go away again and this time they wouldn't see him ever again.

Harry hugged back firmly. "I love you too dad." He said softly. 

The door opened and Lily, Sirius, Remus and Louis walked in talking softly but stopped as they saw Harry awake and with James. 

"Harry!" The four of them yelled simultaneously before rushing over to him. 

Many tears, hugs and words of love and comfort were going around as the family was once again united. At first Harry was overwhelmed and a little bit scared but soon that fear turned into joy at seeing his family again. 

* * * 

The doctor had just left after checking over Harry. Lily was the only other person in the room as the others were getting something to eat or in James case taking a shower and a short nap. The door opened and Draco entered, school being done for the day. He stopped surprised when he saw Harry sitting up in the hospital bed and talking quietly with his mother.

"Harry." Draco said faintly, but Harry still heard and turned his gaze to the blonde.

"Hi." The raven-haired boy said uneasily before shifting his eyes to the bed sheets.

Lily looked between them before standing. "I'm going to go get a cup of coffee." She kissed Harry's forehead gently.

Draco moved closer as the door closed and took the sit next to his bed. "How long have you been awake?"

"Couple of hours." Harry told him.

Draco reached out for Harry's hand but he flinched away. Mentally he sighed and let his hand fall to his lap. One again Harry looked away from Draco and a silence fell between them.

Harry had no idea how to act or what to say. It was more awkward then the time that Draco had asked him out at work. But that been shyness now it was just weird. The blonde felt exactly the same. He had no idea what to do or say. Draco really wanted to take Harry into his arm and just be able to hold him and tell him everything would be all right. He just wished that everything could go back to the way it was before and be a happy couple again but Draco knew that was a lie.

"I missed you." Harry found himself saying and reached out for Draco's hand who in turn link their fingers. Draco gave a smile. Maybe everything would be all right, not now but soon. 

He reached up to kiss Harry on the cheek but the other boy back away. "Sorry." Harry said melodiously.

Not now but soon...

* * * (Mid May. Three months later...)

Harry was sitting at the kitchen table many books in front of him and papers scattered all over. It had been three months to the day since he had been released from the hospital and now he was just trying to get back to life, which wasn't going for the better at the moment.

Physically he was fine, like all bruises his had faded within weeks of his release and the stitches had been removed leaving behind a tiny scar as a reminder of what had happen to him. But mentally everything was going wrong, he had weekly nightmares that would keep him up for hours, his mum was constantly worried that he would just break down, his brother and the rest of the family kept calling him everyday to see how he was doing. He loved them very much but he was feeling smothered. Last and certainly not least his relationship with Draco was getting _exceedingly _strained. And Harry blamed himself for everything.

Draco tried incredibly hard to get him to come out and have fun, hang out with Ron and Hermione or just try to spend time together but he would always hold back. Partly out fear and partly because he was nervous of what people thought about him. But no matter the reason he kept pushing Draco away and he could tell that it was taking its toll on him.

Though everyone had told him it was not his fault that Creevey had died, that he was only protecting himself did not change the fact that he had committed murder. His mother and father can easily say that it was ok, that it was out of self-defense but they weren't in the room with him, they didn't pull the trigger he did. He killed someone.

The day after he had awakened detective Ciriaco had came to visit him; Ciriaco needed to know what had happen in the room. Harry asked everyone to leave not wanting them to hear and they all respected his wish expect for Lily and James but he had expected that. So he told the three of them of how when woke up in the hospital Creevey was there dressed as one of the nurses and knocked out the doctor, waking up in the bedroom, how he almost escaped but Creevey stopped him and so on till he told of how he shot Creevey and escaped. The only thing Harry had left out was when he was in the tub with Creevey that was something he wanted no one to know about as it shot shame and repulsion throughout his body. 

The detective thanked Harry quietly for telling him the truth and reassured him that what he did was out of self-defense and if he hadn't he would have become just another photo in Colin Creevey's photo album.

__

"What's going to happen to the album?" Harry asked flashes of all the boys coming back to his mind.

"We're trying to find all the parents to notify them, so at least they have some peace of mind. Most parents hold out to some hope that their child is still alive at least they will know the truth now." Detective Ciriaco said standing up.

"What peace of mind? That their boy was killed because some psychopath picked their son because he reminded them of his past lover." Harry replied softly and Lily reached out to grab his hand. He turned to look at her and for the first time noticed that she was crying.

Harry was brought out of the past by a knock on the door; slowly he stood and made his way across the living room to open the door. 

"Hey can I come in?" Draco asked. Harry smiled and nodded leading him back to the kitchen where all the papers and books were still lying on the table.

Draco whistled as he sat down. "Still doing schoolwork?" He asked Harry who had his back turned to him getting the milk out the fridge.

"Yeah, well I have a month's worth of make-up work and then being home schooled is a lot harder then I thought it was going to be. I'm lucky Dumbledore is not making me repeat the year." He poured himself the milk in a glass and took a swallow.

"Need any help?"

"Nah don't worry about it. I'll catch up." Harry sat down with his glass and noticed the expression on Draco's face. "What?"

"How can you drink milk?"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked the laughter in his voice. 

"Sorry but I can only drink milk when it's in cereal."

"Well goody for you." Harry stuck out his tongue and took a mouthful from his glass. "Mm delicious!" 

Draco smirked. "Whatever you say Harry."

"Come on help me put this stuff back in my room." 

Together they stacked the papers in order and closed the books and made their way to Harry's room where they put everything at the end of his bed. Draco had put the papers down first and then Harry put the books down but as he turned around he slipped on a paper. Draco put his hand out and caught Harry; both of them were very close. Draco stared down at Harry who was staring back at him and without any words brought his lips to Harry's in a soft kiss. 

The kiss was soft and slow but still Harry jerked away from the contact, his face pale. As he stood he didn't miss the sigh that escaped Draco's lips and at that moment he hated himself. He walked out the room ignoring Draco's call and straight into the bathroom where he shut the door but didn't lock it.

He turned on the faucet letting the cold water run for a few moments before cupping his hand and slashing the water over his face. He re-stood and gasped loudly as he saw Creevey standing right behind him, twisting around found himself alone in the bathroom. Spinning around Harry let the anger take over him, slamming his fist right into the mirror and watched as the shards fell into the basin. Next thing he knew he was sliding down to the floor bringing his knees up to his chest.

"Harry!?" Draco knocked on the door. He had heard the smashing noise from Harry's room and immediately ran to the bathroom. 

Harry remained on the ground not caring that his hand was bloody from all the cuts or that Draco was calling him desperately until he turned the doorknob and stepped into the room. He fell to the floor beside Harry.

"Harry.."

"Go away." His muffled voice said.

"Harry your hand is bleeding please let me help you."

"Don't touch me!" Harry screamed as Draco tried to reach out for the injured hand. "Please just don't touch me."

"Please Harry I'm just trying to help." The blonde said jadedly. "Stop pushing me away. Why aren't you letting anyone in?"

Harry's silence made him mad so he placed his hands on Harry's shoulder and hauled him up so they were both standing. Draco looked up into surprised green eyes.

"Answer me! It's been three months and I know what you went thought was hard and I'm sorry but damn it Harry you can't stop living because of it!" 

"Let go of me."

"Not until you tell me!"

"It's none of your business!"

"Yes it is! I love you and all I want to do is help you."

"You wanna help? Then leave! I don't want your help. Just go away."

Draco looked, as if he had been slapped in the face, he knew it would be hard to get through to Harry but he didn't expect him to just tell him to leave. Slowly he let go of Harry backing away a little bit.

"I'm tired of being pushed away Harry."

Harry remained silent, his gaze not meeting Draco. The blonde moved closer to the door.

"If I leave now I won't come back." 

He moved closer to the door until he finally just turned around and left. Harry slid back down a sob escaping his mouth as he heard the front door close.  


***************************************************************

****

I AM DONE!! WOOHOO!! CHAPTER IS FINALLY DONE. Not with the story but this goddamn chapter is done!!

A/n- I know, I know.... How the hell could I break them up _again_! But hey it makes the story all that much interesting!

Ok sad news there are only two chapters left. Chapter 21 and the epilogue, oh and of course what you all dread the Death chapter. But next chapter will be soon, I promise the wait won't be as long as this chapter.

Oh by the way if you like Harry whore stories go check out my **Echo's of the Past: Moulin Rouge. **I'll love you for it ;-)

****

PREVIEW!!!

Prologue: Simple Kind of Life.... (Finally has a title)

Poor Thing 

A plea for help, a silent cry that no one seemed to hear or care for. He can take the beatings, the screaming and the words but to take the only thing he had to himself, his innocence, killed him little by little. Disgusted, humiliation, and hate course through his eight-year old body. Emotions that no normal eight-year should be feeling but he knew the truth about the world. While others his age were taught the world was a happy, colorful place filled with good people, he knew different. The world was dark, hateful, cruel and corrupt. Something bad happens and they say how sad and poor thing but when it happens to you its everything. A plea for help, a silent scream ignored in the night, as a small boy sits under a shower and let the hot water clean him of all the blood running down his pale leg.

The small boy threw his head back and begged wordlessly to the cruel night. "Please let me die tonight God."

I know its short but then it will go into the first chapter...

So what do you think of the Prologue of **Simple Kind of Life **? Was it horrible or passable or good? I'm going for a darker approach. Come please tell me and I'll try to have the new chapter of Love Forbidden out really soon or as soon as I can! Promise you won't have to wait two months for!


	22. Preview 3

A/N- Ok, I know everyone wants to kill me because I said I wouldn't take as long as I did the last time to update... and I realized that tomorrow it will make two months that I haven't updated. But I'm sorry this chapter can't be rushed and I _do _I have a real life and 3 other stories to tend to. But to make up for my lack of reviews here is a short preview of the next chapter which is titled **'Paradise Lost'.** So I hope everyone will forgive me and enjoy this!

Ciao

* * *

Long after Draco had left slamming the door behind him, Harry had laid on the bathroom floor quietly sobbing. He had done this; he had pushed Draco away to the point where the blonde couldn't take it anymore. So why was he crying now after achieving his goal? Easy... He still loved Draco, but he had to do this. Draco deserved someone who wasn't a murder.

Harry's crying subsided and slothfully he dragged himself to the tub and turned both the faucets for hot and cold water, watching as the tub filled itself with clear blue water. When it was half-filled he got in, clothes and all. The blood that had dried on his hands washed away and blended with the water.

Harry was staring at the tile wall ahead of him not really seeing anything in front of him, just thinking of Draco and if he really wanted to let him go. But he was afraid and his fear was holding him back. His eyelids were feeling heavy and he felt so tried, he let himself fall of asleep, embracing the darkness.

* * *

(Dream)

He was lying on a soft bed. That much Harry knew he couldn't remember everything at once and wondered why he felt so dazed. Then he remembered, Tom Riddle had forced fed him some pill that put him to sleep almost in minutes. Now he was waking and becoming aware of everything, in particular a warmth that was coming from something on top of him and it wasn't a blanket for none covered him. That's when he took notice that someone was sucking gently on his neck... and there was only one other person in the flat with him.

Harry's eyes shot open in fear and rage. Sure enough he found Riddle on top of him his lips on his neck. Catching the man by surprise he punched him hard enough to send Riddle toppling over the side of the bed. Harry stood up fast and made his way to the door. Riddle stood up and looked around for a moment before they landed on Harry.

A dazzling smile graced his handsome face. "Harry, love you're up!" Riddle said as if he hadn't been pushed off the bed.

But Harry wasn't paying attention to him, his focus was on the door that he had reached and was now twisting the door knob only to find it lock. With dread in the pit of his stomach he turned to Riddle, who's face held a smug look to it. He was holding up the keys.

"Now don't get excited but it's time for our bath." He said as if he was speaking to a slow child, taking a step towards Harry who backed into the door.

"Our bath? Are you hard of hearing or maybe you haven't gotten it through your thick head that, I HATE YOU!" Harry roared glaring at Riddle.

The smile left his face and went cold in matter of seconds that Harry almost didn't catch it. He advanced on Harry, and even though he tried to get away Riddle caught the back of his shirt and slammed him into the door. Riddle tried to take his jeans off and was ripping at his shirt but Harry slapped his hands and fought back furiously, he refused to go down without a fight. Seeing red Riddle grabbed him by the throat and smashed his head into the door, hard.

Harry saw stars and fought to stay conscious. His vision was shadowy and his hearing fuzzy; it felt like from afar that he was hearing Riddle.

"Now that's a good boy. You'll see we'll have a lot of fun." Riddle picked him up and carried him to the bathroom.

Harry felt like he was drowning and there was a ringing in his ear. Breathing was becoming harder and harder and soon he knew he would die. The ringing only got louder.

* * *

Harry gasped, eyes widening.


	23. Sacrifice Theory

Authors note at the bottom!

Sacrifice Theory...

If it makes you happy.

It can't be that bad.

If it makes you happy.

Then why the hell are you so sad?

Long after Draco had left slamming the door behind him, Harry had laid on the bathroom floor quietly sobbing. He had done this; he had pushed Draco away to the point where the blonde couldn't take it anymore. So why was he crying now after achieving his goal? Easy... He still loved Draco, but he had to do this. Draco deserved someone who wasn't a murder.

Harry's crying subsided and slothfully he dragged himself to the tub and turned both the faucets for hot and cold water on, watching as the tub filled itself with clear water. When it was half-filled he got in, clothes and all. The blood that had dried on his hands was washed away and blended with the water.

Harry stared at the tile wall ahead of him not really seeing anything in front of him, just thinking of Draco and if he really wanted to let him go. But he was afraid and his fear was holding him back, a part of him wanted so badly to call Draco back and plea for forgiveness but as always he held back. His eyelids were feeling heavy and he felt so tried that he just let himself fall of asleep, embracing the darkness.

_

* * *

He was lying on a soft bed. That much Harry knew, he couldn't recall anything at once and wondered why he felt so dazed. Then he remembered, Tom Riddle had forced fed him some pill that put him to sleep almost in minutes. Now he was waking and becoming aware of everything, in particular a warmth that was coming from something on top of him and it wasn't a blanket for none covered him. That's when he took notice that someone was sucking gently on his neck... and there was only one other person in the flat with him._

Harry's eyes shot open in fear and rage. Sure enough he found Riddle on top of him his lips on his neck. Catching the man by surprise he punched him hard enough to send Riddle toppling over the side of the bed. Harry stood up fast and made his way to the door. Riddle stood up and looked around for a moment before his gaze landed on Harry.

A dazzling smile graced his handsome face. "Harry, love you're up!" Riddle said as if he hadn't been pushed off the bed by said love.

But Harry wasn't paying attention to him, his focus was on the door that he had reached and was now twisting the door knob only to find it lock. With dread in the pit of his stomach he turned to Riddle, who's face held a smug look to it. He was holding the keys up.

"Now don't get excited but it's time for our bath." He said as if he was speaking to a slow child, taking a step towards Harry who backed into the door.

"Our bath? Are you hard of hearing or maybe you haven't gotten it through your thick head that, I HATE YOU!" Harry roared glaring at Riddle.

The smile left Riddle's face and went cold in matter of seconds that Harry almost didn't catch it. He advanced on Harry, and even though he tried to get away Riddle caught the back of his shirt and slammed him into the door. Riddle tried to take his jeans off and was ripping at his shirt but Harry slapped his hands and fought back furiously, he refused to go down without a fight. Seeing red Riddle grabbed him by the throat and smashed his head into the door, hard.

Harry saw stars and fought to stay conscious. His vision was shadowy and his hearing fuzzy; it felt like from afar that he was hearing Riddle.

"Now that's a good boy. You'll see we'll have a lot of fun." Riddle picked him up and carried him to the bathroom.

Harry felt like he was drowning and there was a ringing in his ear. Breathing was becoming problematical for him and soon he knew he would die. The ringing got louder.

Harry gasped, eyes widening.

* * *

Water splashed everywhere as Harry lifted himself up from the lukewarm water coughing out water that had gotten in his mouth. While he slept he had fallen into the water where breathing had become a difficulty. Still coughing he looked around trying to keep the room from spinning.

RIINNG!

There was the ringing again and it wasn't coming from his head but instead from his room. He realized it was the phone. Getting out of the bathtub he dripped water everywhere as he ran to his room. Maybe it was Draco.

Picking up the phone he gave a breathy hello, he had run quickly trying to pick it up before the answering machine did.

"Hey Harry." It was Sirius.

It was like someone had punctured a whole in his balloon and it was now gradually deflating. Slowly he sank unto his bed forgetting his drenched clothes and the hope that he had was leaving him quicker then he had felt it. But what had he expected, for Draco to come back to him when he was the one who had ended it, _again_.

"Harry are you there?" His godfather asked.

"Yeah Sirius. What's up?" He knew he sounded unhappy but he couldn't muster up the energy to sound cheerful.

"I just wanted to hear how you were doing."

Harry resisted the urge to scream and just hang up the phone. He was so sick of people asking him the same question everyday! He told them he was bloody fine, why couldn't they just accept it at how it was and leave him alone! Inwardly sighing he put more gusto into his voice. 

"I'm fine Sirius, but I'm going to have to let you go I was in the shower before you called."

"Oh sorry kiddo, tell your mum I say hi."

"Will do."

"Love you, bye." Sirius said.

"Me too, bye." Harry hung up the phone before anything more could be said and dropped the cordless phone on his floor cushion and fell back on his bed.

For some reason he felt drained from just talking to his godfather and before he knew he let his eyes close and fell into another slumber.

_

* * *

Harry looked around the room and realized he was back in the ballroom that Draco's father had gotten for them to celebrate his mum's birthday and the night that Draco had been shot. He'd never told anyone but seeing Draco go down as if dead had been the worst moment of his life, Harry could have sworn he had heard his heart breaking._

He looked around the room, there were many people standing around him near the wall but they weren't doing anything, just staring back at him. Harry looked away from them when a loud bang resounded around the room, he turned around when he heard the loud thud of someone hitting the floor. His eyes widen in horror at what he took in. Draco who was only a few feet away from him was shot in the abdomen and was now on the ground bleeding heavily. Strangely enough there was no one around holding a gun, just the noise of the gun and now Draco laying on the floor bleeding. But Harry wasn't thinking of any of this as he rushed to Draco's side.

"Oh god Draco." Harry gasped as he knelt down by the blonde who looked pale as death and had his eyes closed.

Harry put his hand to the wound and it didn't take long for his hand to be completely covered in blood. He looked up to all the people standing by the wall who did nothing but gazed back at him.

"Help!!" He screamed at them but he could've been alone for all he cared, for they just stood there doing nothing. "Please!" He tried again but it was useless. Frustrated Harry looked back down and gasped suppressing a scream.

The body that was once Draco was now Colin Creevey and he wasn't in the ballroom anymore but in the bathtub... and Colin was very much alive. Creevey wrapped his arms around Harry and held him place. They were both naked and he was on Creevey's lap facing him.

"Did you really think you could get away from me." The blonde pressed his lips to Harry's neck who couldn't prevent the shudder of disgust.

"You're dead. You aren't real." Harry said keeping his gazed locked to a tile that was in his eye range. He felt Creevey's hand on the small of his back pushing their bodies closer together.

The blonde laughed deeply into his ear. "Do really think so? Then how come you can feel this?" To prove his point Creevey bit his neck hard.

Harry cried out and pushed against Creevey, he tried to hit him in the head so that he could get out of the bathtub but instead his wrist was caught in a painful grip and he was push onto back so that Creevey was now on top of him.

"Did you really think you would win?" Creevey said staring down at Harry who gazed back fearfully.

Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that all of this was not true and that Creevey was really dead and at some point he would have to wake up from this nightmare. But at the moment he couldn't convince himself of any of that.

"Wanna have some fun Harry?" Creevey smiled and before Harry had the chance to protest he felt the harsh sting of Creevey thrusting into him.

* * *

Screaming Harry fell off the bed and sat up on the floor looking around widely. His hands frantically touched at his clothes to make sure they were in reality on, once he made sure of that he touched his neck but the skin underneath his fingers were unharmed and unblemished. Steadily his heartbeat became normal again, though he still had the subconscious fear that Creevey would jump out of his closet door.

Harry felt worst if that was possible, he knew he was falling asleep because he didn't sleep during the night always being kept up by nightmares. It had happened the last time but not as bad as this, he couldn't take any more sleeping pills for the doctors feared that he would get addicted to them. And Harry put a front that he was doing much better, just so his family wouldn't worry about him for they already worried enough. If he woke up from a nightmare and didn't make a sound his mum wouldn't wake up and he would spend the rest of the night writing or listening to music or drawing till he was too tired to stay awake. But recently his nightmares had been getting worst so he had tried to stop sleeping altogether, he had been going for two day now with barely any sleep and now it was coming back to him.

The last dream he had with Creevey was one he had been repeatedly having and no matter how many times he had it, he would always wake up screaming scaring Lily to death. Lily wanted to take Harry to a psychologist but he had plead not to be taken to one. He didn't want to tell a complete stranger everything he had been through no matter how many damn degrees the doctor had. His mum had agreed at first but since his eating and sleeping patterns weren't getting better she was now looking for one, much to Harry's dismay.

Harry was drawn from his thoughts as he heard the front door shut and his mum call out to him. They met half way in the hall and as soon as she took in Harry's appearance she gasped and rushed to him.

"What happen Harry?" Lily said alarmed.

Harry looked down at his clothes and saw that they were still a bit damp and getting wrinkled. "I fell asleep in the bath." He didn't know why he answered truthfully, maybe it was because he didn't have the strength to lie.

She looked at him in shock, her green eyes searching for it to be joke but she saw that it wasn't and hugged Harry tightly. "Oh Harry, please don't do that. In fact don't take a bath or shower till I'm home." She told him seriously.

Harry laughed quietly and gave his mum a half smile. "Mum I'm going to be 17 soon I can shower by myself."

"I'm not playing around Harry. Who knows what could have happened to you." She snapped at him and he relented not wanting to argue. "Why did you get in the bath with your clothes on anyways? Was it another nightmare?"

"Er... That and I had a fight with Draco." He told her moving into the kitchen.

She turned to him with a frown. "A fight about what?"

"I don't want to talk about it. Sorry mum but I'm not feeling all that well so I'm going to my room." Harry stood up.

"Wait what do you want for dinner?"

"Nothing I'm not hungry."

"Harry you have to eat, you've lost way too much weight in the past three months. How about roast beef and mash potatoes, they were always your favorite." She smiled.

Harry shook his head. "I'm not hungry." He repeated.

"Well I'm sorry Harry but you have to eat." Lily said she paused for a moment looking thoughtful. "I talked to one of my co-workers today and she recommended me to a psychologist." She tried saying casually.

Harry turned to stare at her sharply. "You told someone at work what happen to me?"

"No! I just asked if they knew of any good psychologist, your name was never mentioned." The redhead turned to her son.

"You know I don't want to talk to anyone." Harry removed his gaze from Lily to look at the floor instead.

"But it's not doing you any good to keep it in... You won't talk to your father, your brother, or me! Not even Draco. And I refuse to watch you as this eats at you Harry. It's for your own good." She told Harry hoping he would understand.

"And to hell what I think right? No it's for my own good that I have to relive it for some stranger, it's not enough that I dream about it every night is it!?" Angrily he left the kitchen and went to his room, slamming it shut ignoring his mother's calls.

_I try to breath_

_Memories overtaking me_

_I try to face them but_

_the thought is too_

_much to conceive_

**_H.J. Potter_**

There was a knock on Harry's door that went unnoticed by him as he sat on his bed, headphones incasing his ears with the music blasting high. There was another knock and finally Lily just opened the door of son's room and stood at there gazing at Harry for a moment before stepping into the room. Harry looked up and become aware of his mum, removing the headphones and paused the music. He looked back at her as she moved on to the bed and passed him a plate of food.

"You have to eat Harry." Lily said softly.

"I'm sorry." Harry said accepting the plate of food.

"About what?"

"Getting mad... I know I have to eat I was just mad." He moved his gaze to stare at his mum. "I really don't want to see a doctor for crazy people."

"Their not doctors for crazy people Harry, their psychologist."

"Mum how would you feel if you had to tell a total stranger of all the things you went through?" Harry countered as he took a bite of the food his mum made, just realizing how hungry he really was.

Lily sighed quietly. "Don't turn this around on me Harry. This is about you not getting better and alienating everyone that cares about you."

"I'm not alienating anyone." Harry muttered, taking another mouthful.

"Yes you are. I know you don't want to see a psychologist but give it a try it might not be that bad, ok?"

Harry remained quiet looking at his mum's face. He knew that she would feel much better if he just agreed but he knew it would be a waste of money. He would sit in the office of some doctor and spend an hour of doing nothing but staring at the walls. But for his mother's sake he nodded.

"But can we just wait a while to see if I get better please?"

"Harry..." Lily bit her bottom lip. She wanted to do whatever Harry asked of her but she was a mother and sometimes you just had to do what was best for them even if they didn't like it very much.

"Please just wait for the rest of the week and see."

"Fine but if you don't get any better-"

"I will go see a crazy doctor." Harry finished the sentence with a relived smile.

Lily nodded and ruffled his hair before standing up. "Night kid. Take the plate back to the kitchen when you're done." She moved to the door.

"Yea mum." Harry nodded and put his headphones back on.

_

* * *

_

_I love you._

_I love you too._

_Do you really?_

_Yes._

_Harry looked up into Draco's face who was staring back at him emotionlessly. Harry knew it was another dream but he didn't understand what was going on. Usually his dreams consisted of screams and blood, not nothingness and only a cold Draco for company._

_Then why do you always hurt me?_

_I don't mean too._

_Yes you do. Face it Harry you don't love me._

_I do!_

_Draco remained silent merely raising an eyebrow, Harry saw clearly that the blonde didn't believe him when he said that he did really love him. But how could he prove to Draco that he did love him? Before Harry could say anything though, Draco was speaking again._

_But then again how could I love someone like you? _

_What do you mean?_

_You heard me. Harry you're a murderer, tainted._

_No! Creevey would have killed me!_

_Draco only smirked. It was like that dream he had in the hospital the one where Draco had told him that he had created his own hell._

_I don't love you._

_Please Draco._

_Sorry Harry._

_The cold Draco pulled out knife and stabbed Harry in the heart before he could move away or say anything._

_

* * *

_

Harry sat up breathing hard, cold sweat running down his face. Minutes later he was still sitting up staring at his hands, the dream still fresh in his mind, something about the dream just shook him up and it wasn't because Draco pulled out a knife and stabbed him. It was something in the conversation that they had, while Harry knew that wasn't his Draco it didn't change the fact that it revealed something he knew all along but tried to deny. Harry needed to talk to Draco. He was already making his way out of his room and getting the car keys when he took a glance at the kitchen clock. **2:37AM**, late... Draco was probably sleeping and think him crazy. But he needed to do this and it couldn't wait. So before Harry knew it he was driving to Draco's house.

Harry was there in record time, mostly because the road was empty of cars and he was driving a little faster then the speed limit. He turned into the driveway and turned the car off and sat there for a moment to rethink about what he was doing.

"I am crazy." Harry muttered to himself. But he got out of the car anyways and was making his way up to the front porch when he stopped.

"What am I doing, he's most likely sleeping." He said to himself. Thinking how awkward it would be if someone other then Draco opened the door. What was he suppose to say? _'Morning, I know it's late but can I please speak to Draco?_' He shook his head turning back when he stopped again. No, he had come all this way to tell Draco the truth that he deserved to know. He needed to do this, so it was decided he would just go, knock on the door, and wait to see who would answer the door. Harry turned to head back to the door when it opened and he was washed in light, Draco stepping out onto the porch still in the clothes he had when had come to visit him.

At the moment Draco was staring at him like he couldn't really believe that he was actually there. Harry stared back surprised, how did Draco know he was there?

As if the blonde could read his mind Draco said. "I saw the headlights from my room."

"Oh." Why did all of sudden Harry lose his nerve, probably it was seeing Draco again.

"What are you doing here Harry?" Draco asked.

"I was in the neighborhood." He tried saying weakly. How was he suppose to start?

Draco leaned against the doorframe and sighed quietly. "Harry, I have a lot of coursework to finish." He did have a lot of coursework to finish and the reason for that was because he couldn't focus, he kept thinking of the words Harry had told him."You wanna help? Then leave! I don't want your help. Just go away." Harry had hurt him more with those words then in all of the three months Harry had spent pushing him away.

"I miss you." Harry blurted out. Oh that was a great start Potter. He berated himself.

He fail to see the amused look that passed through Draco's face before it became closed again. "Really? How much?" He asked.

Harry gave a nervous laugh and avoided his gaze. At least he wasn't closing the door in his face, Harry thought. He was here to tell Draco everything but how do you start? Harry sighed mentally... Why is starting something always the hardest part? 

"Do you want to come in?" Draco asked suddenly seeing that Harry was lost in his thoughts. It hurt seeing Harry, but he didn't want him to leave either. Harry had driven to his house in the middle of the night, he must have something to say or do, right?

Harry shook his head. "I want to talk to you." He said and sat down on the steps. Draco stared at his back for a half-a-second before moving to sit down with him.

"Ok talk."

Harry opened his mouth but closed it again. He really didn't know what to say, he turned to Draco who was staring at him with a passive expression. The blonde wasn't judging him just waiting patiently for him to start talking. Harry looked away again and focused on the ground.

"I had a dream, you were in it. You asked if I loved you and I said yes but you didn't believe me... Then you stabbed me." Harry finished quietly.

Draco turned sharply to stare at Harry. "I-" He tried saying but Harry cut him off.

"Don't be sorry, it was a dream nothing more. But it made me realize some things. I push people away because I rather not face my fears. I push them away because I really don't know what their thinking of me and I don't want to seem weak in their eyes but... I know they want to help but how can they understand what I've been through when they've never been through it. Which sound so shallow." Harry said this quickly, afraid that if he didn't get it out now that he would never be able too.

Draco placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "I'm not going anywhere Harry." He told Harry congenially, offering him a grin which Harry shyly returned. But he understood what he meant, Draco wanted him to take his time with what he had to say not rush it.

"Remember when you first asked me out?" Harry asked suddenly turning to face him.

"Yes you were the first one to ever refuse me." Draco said fondly.

Harry gave a short laugh. "I don't doubt. Want to know the real the reason why I said no at first?" Draco nodded. "Because I didn't think anyone would want me after I was with Riddle. I figured I was dirty and tainted and once you found out what had happen to me you would leave."

"You're not tainted Harry. Riddle never raped you." Draco said definitely, horrified that he thought that but it made sense now why Harry had been so hesitant about going on a date with him.

"There are many ways for a person to use you without actually ever raping you." Harry said bitterly.

"Riddle and Creevey touched you." It wasn't a question. A part of Draco wanted to know all that Harry had been through with both Riddle and Creevey, another part of him was scared of what he might learn. He hated the fact that others had touched Harry, and he hadn't missed the bitterness in Harry's voice. Sometimes he wished he could just bring Creevey and Riddle back to life to torture them for all the problems they had caused Harry.

Harry remained quiet, not really wanting to divulge all that went on with his two captors, he knew he had too but that didn't make it any easier.

"Tell me what happened Harry?" Draco asked uneasily. He wanted Harry to know that he could trust him with anything, even though he knew it would be difficult for Harry to tell him.

Harry started off softly. "Riddle forced me to bathe with him everyday, he even slept in the same bed with me every night and constantly touched or kissed me. But he never wanted to kill me." He gave a harsh laugh that made Draco shiver. "Riddle held on to the belief that I would love him one day, that's why I don't think he ever forced me."

"That bastard." Draco muttered to himself and Harry nodded feeling oddly comforted.

"He was so crazy, one minute he was all smiles which made me want to hit him and then he would go into a rage if I set him off. Riddle would always apologize for hitting or slapping me though saying he didn't mean too but I had to learn to love and respect him." Harry said softly, rethinking all the times he had been slapped when he angered Riddle.

"I'm sorry Harry." Draco said, badly wanting to touch him and reassure him that nothing bad would happen to him anymore, Riddle was dead as well as Creevey and they couldn't hurt Harry anymore.

"What are you sorry for? I don't get it why everyone says sorry as if they had something to do with it." Harry said quietly. "It's not your fault so please don't be sorry." He finished.

"All the same I still feel horrible that you had to go through that."

"I do too." Harry said sadly.

A silence followed after that, it wasn't too tense but they both knew that Harry would talk about Creevey next, and it was questionable but in Harry's mind he was much worst then Riddle. He hated them both the same but Creevey was just sick and crazy.

Finally Draco broke the silence and softly asked. "What about Creevey?" Only a few knew what ever happen to Harry with Creevey, he never knew why Creevey picked him to harass or what happened the day Creevey was killed.

"Creevey singled me out because of how looked."

"Your looks?" Draco couldn't help but say out loud.

"Yeah, the day I...escaped I found a photo album in the closet of the room he kept me in. There were other boys in the album all of them had the same hair color as me and all green eyes, some really could have passed for my brothers. On one page it was a picture taken at a random moment... then there was another of the same boys but they were all dead." Harry took a deep breath. "I flipped through it quickly and near the back I came to a picture of me. I don't even know when it was taken."

Harry stopped reliving the moment he found the picture of him and realizing what it meant. "I knew then he was never really going to let me go... I was never going to see you again, or my mum, dad, Louis. Creevey was going to kill me just like he had all the others and I was going to be nothing more but another picture in his album."

Draco couldn't take it anymore and stood up, pacing back and forth. He vividly remember how he felt when he had almost lost Harry... it felt like life wasn't worth living anymore. That's why it hurt so much when Harry had pushed him away, he wanted to help and wanted Harry to be ok, but he just kept distancing himself more and more. Draco didn't want to leave Harry and hadn't planned to but how can you just stand to watch the person you love so much desecrate away before you and no matter how much you tried to help they pushed you away.

A few minutes later Draco regained his self-control and sat down next to Harry who had remained quiet respecting his need to regain control of his emotions again. Draco grabbed Harry's hand, needing to touch him, needing to know that he was real and Harry let him giving his hand a firm squeeze.

"I don't ever want to lose you Harry." Draco started to say. "But I also don't want to watch you letting Creevey win. Harry you're one of the strongest people I know but damn it don't you see you living the way you are right now you're letting Creevey do exactly what he wanted."

"What do you mean?" He asked quietly.

Draco grabbed Harry by the arms turning him around "You're letting him destroy you!" He yelled. Draco had been wanting to say those words to Harry for the last three months but always held back thinking, hoping that Harry would get better on his own.

Harry was staring wide-eyed at Draco who slowly let him go thought he was still staring at him intensely. Harry fixed his eyes on to the ground thinking of what Draco had well... screamed at him. Deep down he knew he had been doing nothing to help himself to get past the incident with Creevey, that he was punishing himself in a sense but Draco telling him out right just made it all the more true.

"What happen the night you escaped?" Draco asked carefully. Only Harry's parents knew what happen, the others had never found out.

Harry didn't answer at once, but slowly started to talk. "After I found my picture he came into the room, he said something about liking the picture and I asked him why he wanted to kill me. Creevey said I was just like Ethan."

"Who?" Draco asked.

"I don't know, he just said that I would use you for your money and use my looks to get whatever I wanted just like Ethan. I still don't know who he was... maybe the one that made him go crazy. But Creevey was going to kill me that night, first rape me then kill me. He pinned me down to the bed.... and tried to undress me, I fought, got a lamp and hit him on the head. I grabbed the gun when I got off the bed." Harry was telling the story faster now and breathing deeply. "I didn't want to shoot him, really I just wanted him to let me go. But he just turned to me with a smile said I would never shoot him and then...I-" He trailed off staring into space.

"Than what Harry?" The blonde encouraged him, giving him support by squeezing Harry's hand, letting him know that he was still there for him.

"I killed him. A part of me was shocked that I shot him, I have no sympathy for Creevey for he would have killed me without a second thought but I didn't want to kill him, hurt maybe...but to actually take his life." Harry shook his head staring wide-eyed at the ground, the hand Draco was holding was shaking slightly. "Another part of me though was happy and that just made me so disgusted with myself. How could I be happy that I committed murder?" Harry said mostly to himself.

There was another pause. "How do you get back to your normal life Draco? I mean you can't act like nothing has happened but then how do you act? What do people think of me?"

"We don't think the worst of you Harry. We're here for you, we love you and want to help." Draco said firmly.

Harry nodded. "I know that." He said his voice still shaking a bit before letting go of Draco's hand and standing up. "But this was different... It-"Harry stopped speaking and stared at the ground as if contemplating something. Slowly he made his way back to Draco and sat Indian style in front of the blonde.

"Can I tell you something that only my dad knows about?" He asked cautiously.

Intrigued Draco nodded wondering what Harry had to tell him. He watched Harry as he rolled up the sleeve to his shirt and stopped until he revealed a scar on his forearm. "Remember when you asked me about this scar?"

"Yea you told me you got it at school when someone's binder cut you." Draco said evenly. 'Please don't tell me what I think you're going to tell me.' Draco pleaded silently.

"I lied. I didn't get the cut at school." Draco dreaded hearing what Harry had to say next. "I cut myself."

Draco held Harry's gaze who refused to look away. "Why? When?" He asked wretchedly moving to stare at the cut. It was faint, completely healed over but the scar was still discernible.

"When I got home from the hospital the first time. I couldn't take it anymore...My parents were constantly fighting, people at school were talking... It was too much! I just needed a release."

"What made you not do it again?" Draco said softly, his eyes not meeting Harry's. Harry was telling him all the secrets he kept in the closet, and it was hard trying to take it all in. He didn't want to believe that Harry was driven to hurt himself, but the proof was right there on his arm.

Draco's thoughts were interrupted by Harry's voice. "My dad came into the room just as I was done cutting my arm, I was scared he was going to yell at me... instead he took the knife away and sat on the bed and cried. I had never seen him cry before." Harry said quietly. "He asked me why I hadn't talked to him or my mum and I was still too shock to answer him. Later I was ashamed that I had made him cried and I promised no matter what I wouldn't do it again... I wouldn't cut or make him cry ever again."

After Harry finished speaking there was a silence between them in which Draco gazed at his hands unseeing and Harry waited for Draco to say something, anything. Two minutes passed and Harry was getting anxious. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to come and talk to Draco, maybe it had been best to just leave the way things were and go on with their lives. But Harry had done what he had set out to do and had no regrets about telling Draco everything.

Another minute passed. "Please say something." Harry said looking up at the blonde.

"Why me? Why did you pick me to tell all this? You could have talked to your mum or dad or anyone why me?"

"Because I'm sick of hiding myself from you, I didn't want lie to you anymore. You stayed with me through everything, and all did to you was hurt you or push you away. You ought to know the truth after everything you put up with. I know I don't deserve you but I love you Draco."

Draco grabbed Harry's hand and he got up moving closer to Draco until he sat right next to him, their bodies touching. Draco turned his head and placed a soft kiss on Harry's cheek, raised Harry's chin so that they faced each other and placed a gentle kiss on his lips pulling away so that their foreheads were touching.

"I love you too Harry." Draco said.

They didn't know how long they sat outside sitting in comfortable silence, holding hands before they went inside and made their way to bed. Not everything was fixed yet but they were almost there.

_And I don't want to fall to pieces_

_I just want to sit and stare at you_

_I don't want to talk about it_

_and I don't want a conversation_

_I just want to cry in front of you_

_I don't want to talk about it_

_'Cause I'm in love with you!_

**H. J. Potter**

Draco knew it was early, the sun was already streaming in the room through the unclosed curtains of his room. But that wasn't what woke him, it was the body on top of him that did, opening his eyes he saw that it was Harry. Draco smiled sleepily, he had thought it was all a dream but he was much happier knowing that it wasn't. Harry moved and sat up on his side of the bed, the cordless phone in hand.

"What are you doing?" Draco yawned staring at him.

Harry turned to him. "Go back to bed, I'm just calling my mum." He finished dialing and put the phone to his ear it didn't take long before Lily answered the phone. "Hi mum... At Draco's house...Took the car... No! I'm fine. No really. Ok I'll see you after you get home, love ya bye." He hung up the phone and dropped it on the bed before settling down to go back to sleep. It really was too early.

"What'd she say?" Draco asked half-asleep.

"I don't know, she was yelling too much." Harry moved closer to the blonde who wrapped an arm around his waist. Both of them were asleep again within five minutes.

* * *

While the two of them slept, the other Malfoys were getting ready. Lucius had an early breakfast meeting with two important clients, Narcissa had to drop Milla at school and her sister Malia would stay with her as she ran her errands. It didn't take long for both Narcissa and Lucius to realize that Draco wasn't up and getting ready for school. Narcissa went to his room and knocked on the door, when she got no answer she opened the door and peered in. Smiling softly she closed the door and went back downstairs.

"Draco in the shower?" Lucius asked as he drank his coffee and skimmed the newspaper.

"No, Draco still sleeping but let him. He can afford to miss one day of school." She smiled placing a kiss on her husband's lip before gathering the girls and leaving.

* * *

Some time later when the house was empty Draco woke up, feeling more rested then he had in a long time. And the reason he was feeling so rested was right next to him staring up at him.

"Morning, how long have you been awake?" Draco asked Harry who was wide-awake.

"Only about 10 minutes." Harry said pressing his lips to Draco who smiled into the kiss. He had been awake for only ten minutes but didn't want to wake Draco up yet, just wanting to stare at him while he slept.

"Want to go out for breakfast?" Draco asked as both of them sat up, it was **10:30**amand he was hungry.

"No, let me make breakfast instead."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, go take a shower and I'll have breakfast ready." Harry said pulling on his jeans. Draco agreed and while he made his way to the bathroom, Harry went into the kitchen to get started on breakfast, bringing the cordless phone with him.

As he got the eggs out he called his mum at her job. Lily answered and after a lot of reassuring on his part she finally calmed down.

"What made you leave so suddenly to Draco's?" Lily asked.

"I don't know, I just needed to talk to him."

"I wish you have waited or at least told me." She lightly chided but she understood and she was happy. Lily knew Draco made Harry happy, it had taken her awhile to realize that Draco really loved her son but she saw that now.

"Sorry mum, won't happen again." Harry laughed and Lily's heart lightened not having heard Harry laugh genuinely for awhile. Whatever happened between them, it has made Harry a little better, Lily thought with a smile.

"Good, I have to go sweetie, I have a lot of work but call me later ok?"

"Ok mum, bye."

"Bye Harry."

Draco came down to the kitchen a little while later, showered and fully dressed. Walking into the kitchen found Harry almost done with making breakfast, pancakes and eggs were laid out on the table and Harry was almost done with the bacon.

"Looks good." Draco said wrapping his arms around Harry. "You know I could get use to this."

"What?"

"Waking up to you and you making me breakfast." He placed a kiss on Harry's cheek who smiled.

* * *

Time went on for them, and progressively Harry got better. He still had dreams but who wouldn't but as the months went by they became less frequent, he also started to get out of the house more, hanging out with Hermione, Ron and Blaise and of course Draco. Harry remained being home schooled deciding it was best if he just finished the rest of the school year that way and return next fall for the new school year. All of his family and friends were very happy that Harry finally was living again, and Lily didn't take him to go see a crazy doctor.

Draco's birthday came at the start of June, the party was huge thrown in his backyard with many people there. Harry spent it by his side the whole time and he couldn't be happier. Together they talked with their friends, danced to the music that was blasting and just having good time, the party going very late into the night. The best gift (as corny as it sounded.) was Harry being there with him the whole time.

But soon after the party they had to crack the books open, the end of the school year was coming and while that meant they were free for two months it also meant exams. Hermione being the most studious of them all held a study gathering at her house, in which she had them all study for real. Even though Harry wasn't in school he still had to come in to take them, it was a bit hard with everyone whispering about him every time he entered a room or walked down the hall but all of his friends were really supportive and he managed to get through the day fine.

Ever since Harry and Draco had talked they had become closer almost becoming inseparable. They weren't suffocating each other knowing when to give each other space but they were closer and after school ended they spent more time together.

July brought Harry's birthday, in which both Sirius, Louis and James flew out to spend it with him. Actually James came at the beginning of July and Sirius and Louis came a week before his birthday. Unlike Draco's party he wanted a small party, he had close friends and his parents there with him. The party was held in the flat, Neville, the Weasley's, Hermione and Dean were among the guest. James also surprised Harry with a car as his gift, which he of course loved! As the night neared Lily brought the cake out, it was three layers of chocolate cake, covered in fudge icing, the top was a ball of fire with all the candles burning brightly.

"Make a wish!" Sirius yelled as Harry bent to blow the candles out. He stopped biting his bottom lips in concentration before smiling and with one big breath blew the candles out.

"So what did you wish for?" Draco asked him later on as they sat around talking.

Harry turned to him with a smile, his three helping of cake in his hand. "Wouldn't you like to know."

"Yeah I would come on Harry you can tell me."

"Sorry love it might not come true then." He leaned in and kissed Draco softly on the lips and Draco kissed back before a flash made them pull away.

They turned to see Louis smiling with a camera in hand. While they had kissed Harry's brother had taken a picture. "You two are so cute it makes me want to puke." He said smirking.

"Haha you're so funny Lou I almost forgot to laugh." Harry stuck out his tongue at his older brother.

"Child."

"Dork."

"Four eyes."

"Moron I wear contacts." Harry said and Draco rolled his eyes watching as the brothers fought.

Louis and Sirius left a day after Harry's birthday but James ended up staying much longer. And that's how the decision came about what to do with Harry's ticket to Rome, Italy that he got for Christmas. James and Draco also came along with Lily and Harry, which thrilled them both. Rome, Italy was gorgeous, they all agreed that the hotel they were staying at, Hotel Splendide Royal,was fantastic especially the rooftop terrace restaurant with its panoramic view and the location was great overlooking the Borghese Garden. Harry roomed with Draco and Lily with James. The two of them had been spending a great deal of time together as Harry and Draco visited many places together, but Harry was secretly pleased and knew it was only a matter of time before they got back together. On their fifth day there Draco asked if they could have dinner on the terrace restaurant and of course Harry had agreed.

After their meal came Draco asked something he had been thinking about for awhile. "Harry do you ever think about us moving in together?"

"Like now?" He asked.

"After school, when we go to college."

"Yeah, I do." Harry nodded picking up his glass and putting it to his lips. In truth he thought about them living together a lot, he already loved waking up to Draco and it would be nice to do it everyday.

Draco smiled. "So would you?" He asked still smiling.

Harry choked on his drink, he coughed but still managed to ask. "Now?" They were young and still in school could they really live together?

"No I mean after school." Draco laughed as he watched as Harry stopped coughing.

"Oh then of course."

"Good." Draco raised his glass and so did Harry and they clinked them together.

* * *

They came back mid-August with a nice tan and a great experience. Harry was still thinking about what he and Draco had talked about. Moving in together sounded like a dream, a very nice dream.

Draco knocked on door and a seconds later the door was opened by Lily who was on the phone.

"Hold on a sec. Hey Draco, Harry's downstairs in the laundry room." She smiled at him and he nodded making his down the stairs.

He entered the room and at once spotted Harry near the back of the room, most of his clothes were on the counter folded carelessly a radio next the them, but that wasn't what made Draco lean against the door and watch Harry. It was the fact that he was rapping along with the radio that made him stop.

_So your girlfriend rolls a Honda,_

_playin' workout tapes by Fonda_

_But Fonda ain't got a motor in the back of her Honda_

_My anaconda don't want none_

_Unless you've got buns, hon_

_You can do side bends or sit-ups,_

_But please don't lose that butt_

_Some brothers wanna play that "hard" role_

_And tell you that the butt ain't go_

_So they toss it and leave it_

_And I pull up quick to retrieve it_

_So Cosmo says you're fat_

_Well I ain't down with that! '_

_Cause your waste is small and your curves are kickin'_

_And I'm thinkin' bout stickin'_

_To the beanpole dames in the magazines: You ain't it, Miss Thing!_

_Give me a sista, I can't resist her_

_Red beans and rice didn't miss her_

_Some knucklehead tried to dis_

_'Cause his girls are on my list_

_He had game but he chose to hit 'em_

_And I pull up quick to get wit 'em_

_So ladies, if the butt is round,_

_And you want a triple X throw down,_

_Dial 1-900-MIXALOT_

And kick them nasty thoughts Baby got back!Harry finished the song and turned around surprise to see Draco clapping. "Bravo!" The blonde said laughing as he made his way to Harry who was blushing. "I knew you could sing but rap... Wow."

"Oh didn't you know I plan to be the next Eminem." Harry said still blushing but smiling. 

Draco laugh and helped Harry put his clothes into a basket. "We're going to be late."

"For what?"

"Remember we're going bowling with Ron, Blaise and Hermione." Draco said and Harry's eyes widen in remembrance.

"Sorry forgot but I'll be ready in a minute." Together they took the stairs and Draco waited in the living room as Harry changed.

Bowling was fun especially since Hermione had never been and kept rolling the ball right into the gutters, much to the amusement of everyone who kept shouting tips to help her. But by the end of the night she was much better even if she kept rolling a few gutter balls. Blaise had also brought a date along, a girl from another school but she was nice to everyone so there were no problems. Afterwards the group decided to grab a bite to eat and then went their separate ways.

Draco drove Harry home. As he turned into the driveway he asked Harry. "Had fun?"

"Of course Hermione was funny." He laughed quietly to himself before he found lips descend on his.

Both kissed heatedly before pulling away for air. Since their talk they hadn't done more then kissing, Harry wasn't ready to take their relationship to that level again and Draco was more then willing to wait. But lately Harry had been thinking of letting it go further then just kissing.

"I love you."

"I love you too, bye." Draco said watching as Harry went into the complex.

Opening the door to the flat he saw his mum in the living room watching t.v and he decided to join her on the couch, resting his legs on the sofa.

"Don't put your feet on the couch." Lily said turning to him.

"How many times do you tell me that a day?" Harry laughed as he put his feet on the floor.

Lily rolled her eyes. "I've lost count."

"You hungry?" Harry stood up already making his way into the kitchen and sticking his head into the fridge and came out with yesterday's leftovers.

"Harry you know your father and I have been spending a lot of time together right?" Lily started off slowly as Harry sat down at the kitchen table with her.

Harry nodded wondering where this was going. "Well In Italy the two of us talked a lot and well..." She stopped.

"Spit it out mum." Harry said as took a forkful of food into his mouth.

"Well we're getting married or re-married I should say." The redheaded smiled.

"That's great! Why didn't you tell me sooner!" Harry stood and hugged his mum tightly who laughed and returned the hug.

"We were trying to decide on a date."

"And..."

"We want to be married by the end of August. I know its soon but we already had the big fancy wedding. This will be smaller and more intimate, we've decided to hold it in the backyard back home in New Orleans." Lily said happily and went on to tell Harry more details and he listened happy for his mum. Who wouldn't like their parents getting back together... It's what every kid wanted to happen.

"- And you'll start school in the fall in New Orleans." Lily said and Harry choked on his Mountain Dew **(That's for you Sam! You and your love for MD!)**, coughing he stared at his mum.

"Were moving? But Draco's here and my friends." Harry placed his can down on the table still coughing.

"I know but we already decided that we would move back in with James." Lily said avoiding her son's gaze.

Harry didn't say anything as he got up from the table and went into his room closing the door behind and flopped on the bed. Fate was out to get him, Harry knew it must be that. Everything was going wonderful, he was better, he had Draco, his parents were getting back together and then his mum drops the bomb on his so-far good life. He has to move and leave Draco behind. It was like a song he had once _'Coz something's gotta go wrong Coz I'm feelin' way to damn good'._

Harry turned to his clock wondering if he should bother Draco, it was about to be one in the morning and maybe Draco was already sleeping. He would wait till tomorrow, they had a nice time tonight that he didn't want to spoil it and anyways he didn't want to talk on the phone, he preferred to tell Draco in person. kicking off his shoes and taking jeans off he laid down on his bed and fell into an uneasy sleep.

It was very late into the morning when Harry finally dragged himself out of bed and into the shower. He had been plagued by nightmares which kept him tossing and turning until he woke up at around four in the morning and fell back asleep at seven to the sounds of his mum leaving for work. Now it was nearing noon and Harry was getting out of the shower. He dried off in his room and dressed before sitting down on the bed and picking up the cordless phone. It was now or never.

Draco picked up on the second ring. "Hey love, I was just about to call you."

"Hey Draco, we need to talk." Harry got straight to the point.

"Ok what is it?" The blonde could hear the seriousness in Harry's voice and worried.

"I don't want to tell you over the phone, can we talk in person?"

"Come over. I'm baby-sitting my sisters." Draco said.

"See ya in bit."

* * *

Harry pulled into Draco's driveway and was reminded of the morning not too long ago when he had also come over to talk seriously with his boyfriend. Pushing those thoughts away he got out of the car and made for the door. Harry knocked on the door and waited for it to open which took less then a minute. Draco opened the door and looked worriedly at Harry before pulling him inside.

"'Arry!" Draco's youngest sister, Malia screamed as she ran into his arms. Harry picked her up smiling as he swung her into his arms.

"Who's the pretties blonde in the world?" Harry asked her.

"Me!" She yelled laughing.

"I thought I was?" Draco said frowning but there was amusement in his eyes.

Harry stared at him and then back at Draco's sister. "Sorry Drake but the kid wins." Malia laughed as Draco glared at him and looked as he was about to hit Harry on the arm when he back away.

"Ah I have child in my arms!" He smirked at Draco.

"Malia go play with Milla. Me and Harry have to talk." Draco said gazing at his boyfriend who laughed and whispered something in his sister's ear who giggled.

Harry set her down and she stopped right in front of Draco who gazed down at her. "Harry says he loves me more then you." She stuck out her tongue and left in a very Malfoy-grace manner.

Harry laughed as he watched Draco staring after his sister, momentarily he had forgotten that there was something very important he had to talk about with Draco.

"I thought you were going to tell me something bad, you sounded worried on the phone." Draco said and brought Harry back to reality.

"It is." He followed Draco up to his room and sat on the bed.

"What is it?"

"I'm moving." He watched for Draco's reaction but was surprised when he got none.

"Where?"

"Back home to New Orleans, my parents are getting remarried."

"When?" Still no reaction.

"End of this month. Please say something other then one word questions." Harry said running his hand through his hair, gazing up nervously at Draco.

"You can't move."

"So what am I going to then, mum already decided. Told me yesterday." Harry sighed.

Draco remained silent as he moved to sit on the bed beside Harry. "But you're suppose to stay here, finish school and we move into together when we go off to college."

"It's only a year." Harry said but even as he said it he knew that it would seem like forever to him. He like his life here, he loved Draco and didn't want to move away.

"It might as well be 10 cause that's what its going to feel like!" Draco voiced his thoughts.

"I don't want to move. I don't want to leave you." Harry said putting his head in his hands.

"Then don't." Draco said moving to the floor, grabbing Harry's hands as Harry looked at him.

"But it's been decided." He shook his head miserably.

"Then let's move in together." Draco said suddenly tightening his grip on Harry's hands.

"Now? But-"

Draco moved his hand behind Harry's neck and raised on his knees. "You love me." Harry nodded. "And I love you, so why not? And like you said it's only a year so why should it matter if we move in together now? I don't want to be away from you Harry." Harry bit his lip and looked away before gazing back at Draco.

* * *

(August 29)

You are cordially invited to the wedding of

James Edward Potter and Lily Isabella Evan

on Saturday the twenty-ninth of August

at Three o'clock...

Everything was perfect, all the guest had arrived and were seated, the weather couldn't have been better. It wasn't sweltering hot and it was too windy, but just right. The live band was set up and playing soft music as the guest talked amongst themselves, right after the wedding a reception would follow which they planned to have it right outside. A long table was already set up with platters of food that were all covered and at the center was the cake. A towering three layer cake, with a design of pink and yellow flowers draping over each, at the very top stood the bride and groom under the threshold, made out of silky lace.

The four bridesmaids came out and the band struck up _'Here Comes the Bride' _while everyone stood and watched as the bridesmaids walked down the aisle. As the last bridesmaid walked down Lily came out smiling with a bouquet of red roses in her hands. She was wore a beautiful, silky satin one piece dress, strapless straight skirt with back slit and front pleats. Embroidery, silver beading, and hand made flowers from left toward middle of bodice. She looked truly stunning in it and James smiled as he took his soon-to-be wife's hand. Together they faced the priest and the wedding started.

Harry watched happily as his parents got married, he was one of the four groomsman along with Sirius being the best man, Remus and Louis. They were nearing the end when Harry's gaze moved to the crowd, most of the guest were watching the couple, but soon his gaze met gray eyes. Yup Draco had come to the wedding and was sitting near the front with his parents and two little sisters. Draco gave him a wink and Harry's smile widen before he turned back to his parents.

"Now by the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest said.

James didn't need telling twice as his lips met Lily. They pulled away to many applause and shouts.

The past three weeks had been hectic for everyone, especially for Lily who was planning a wedding and moving at the same time. Even though it was a small wedding with only 40 guest, there was still many things to plan, getting invitations out, buying the cake, food, dresses and all the things that went along with a wedding. But it came together well enough in the end. Now everyone was enjoying the music and food while James and Lily went around greeting everyone personally.

Harry was getting a soda from the food table when arms wrapped around his waist.

"Miss me?" A low voice whispered into his ear.

Harry turned around and smiled at Draco. "Of course I did, you know its been like 2 hours since I last saw you." Draco laughed and kissed Harry on the lips.

"Hey PAD, you two!" Louis called out at the end of the table his own girlfriend, Samantha was right there by his side.

"Shut it Lou!" Harry yelled back and poured two cups of soda handing one to Draco who took it.

"So when are your parents leaving?" The pair started walking around smiling to random guest.

"Tomorrow morning their catching an early flight to Puerto Rico."

"Oh so we'll see them off." Draco said as he spotted his sisters playing with other children that were brought to the wedding.

"Yup and then we leave in the afternoon." Harry sat down on one of the spare chairs and Draco sat in front of him.

"To our flat." Draco beamed and faced Harry.

"To our flat." Harry nodded a smile on his own lips.

* * *

A/n- You know after writing it, then reading it to make sure everything connects and makes sense, then re-reading to correct mistakes and double checking it.... All you want to do is get the damn chapter over and done with so you never have too look at it again!! I love this chapter but damn I'm sick of it and if I read it again... Well you don't want to know.

Anyways please tell me what you think of this chapter... Which is kind of like the end. **BUT **there is an **EPILOGUE** so it's not over yet. The epilogue will be like five years ahead so you can see what became of everyone!! I see another wedding in the future... Any guesses?

Then after that it's the _:dramatic drums in the background: _.........**THE DEATH CHAPTER!!! **Alternative ending in which **Harry** **will DIE**!! Hey what can I say I'm an evil bitch!! But to let you all know I will be in hiding... SO TAKE YOUR BEST SHOT!!!!!!

Sorry to everyone who waited so long for this chapter, It's been like five or six months since my last update and I remember saying I wouldn't make you wait that long but I'm sorry. I got busy with school, work and then this chapter is the longest at 26 pages long and the hardest to write. Add to that I went through ALL my stories correcting mistakes.. Yeah well you have it now! And I hope you liked it cause this was the best I could do!

Special thanks to Carla once again for putting me back together when this story made me crazy!

Oh and I might get this other job soon... So everyone please pray that I get it... Please!

Now on to thanking my beautiful reviewers...

Frozenbutterfly- This story is my baby, as annoying it can be some times I love it to death! And really thank you very much for you absolutely lovely review! I give you my blessing to marry it if you like... But really I have no writing talent... I just write. What did you mean by having my permission to use some of my talent... Me and talent funny! But whatever I can help you with I'll be more then happy and you have my permission!

Morgan Fey- Your review just made me laugh! Thanks for that!

HpDeVoTeE- As you saw they weren't really over... I'm not that cruel, ok I am because in the alternative ending Harry will die....

Queen Antigone- Love the review thank you ;-)

Wildfire2- It was only a little bit of blood on the hands... And anyways Harry wouldn't let Draco touch him.

shola- '_u were sweet as a bitch im on my computer' _---- Great line, I will remember that one!

Belle- CONGRATULATIONS!! Have a fun college!

SweetSorrow1- Hey, sorry for all the mistakes but I went back and corrected most of the chapters... But I'm might use you as a beta-reader for Simple kind of life.. Ok? Thanks!

Flame Rhiannon- Thank you for putting the rifle away and I put them back together see.... So please don't kill me. _:sweat drop:_

**The It**- I love how you started your review.... Darling and then you want to kill me.. No love.... But I love ya and thanks!

Coreys-angel- _Poor little Harry all alone and psychologically scarred_... I don't know why but I burst out laughing after I read that line. Thanks!

Sunflower seed- You must of have been the only person to like the ending of the last chapter... But thank you all the same.

Pirate Bitch nut- Aw come back and stop crying... See _:Shoves Harry and Draco into you: _Their back together and happy. _:Gives a big smile:_

Rowenna7- Ok won't call you girlie no more... How about dude? Sup dude how ya doing? Thanks for the review!

rivers-webb- Aw sorry I reduce to begging but how did you like the chapter... Was it to your liking?

driven to insanity- One more chapter to go!

**Alym**- I'm good thanks for asking, y tu? Thanks for the review!

Maximum Poofy- Thanks for the support and they got back together see... How come you're not updating. I would love to see how Harry gets better in your story.

Serpencencia- I love you so much girl that I put something just for you in the story, did you like it? Well I hope you liked this chapter... It was hard but you know that, I've only told you so many times! Now I expect a LONG review from you missy, no excuses!

Bad-Azz-Slytherin Chaos- There is a happy ending but in the alternative ending its more bittersweet then happy. Not really too sad... Ok its sad I'm killing Harry but I hope you'll give it a read and tell me what you think of it.... Please?

Benjis VIP- Thank you for the first to review the last chapter! Hope you liked this one!

Tears of Griever; obviouslyobsessed; leatherwhore; hpfansillygossling; chica; yuy; isabel; Gwilwileth2; Ganymade; Dark Peppermint; Innocent-Demon; liLchogurL; linny; Malissandre; KAT15; Sowen; Wyall Jared; Slasherbabe; MustIBeAMalfoy; yuranda; Dracona the Slasher; chekiita; **Hue; Alyanah; emma;Didge;superstar09;Orange Horizons****; D EDMUN; Didge; Robin the bird; Tequila4ever522; dreamer; blondie; SpazMcG7**

Alright I have to jet but thanks again for all the support through this story. If it wasn't you guys I wouldn't have done it! Until next time which will be the last...

Goodbye!


End file.
